


《双向窥视》

by creamgingerbread



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 109,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamgingerbread/pseuds/creamgingerbread
Summary: 柳一喜欢了付嘉然三年，恨不能将一腔真心剖与他看，说与他听。这份感情，甘之如饴【篮球队长攻x好学生受】开车预警！连载ing...请大家将现实和小说分开看待哦==排雷==内有stk和痴汉属性出没，请自行选择食用谢谢大家喜欢！





	1. 双向窥视1 by 奶霜姜饼

**Author's Note:**

> 请关注微博 @奶霜姜饼  
=w=新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！

为什么喜欢付嘉然，柳一已经记不得了。

那个人相貌英俊，性格开朗，朋友众多。

他每天都有赴不完的约，总有人前赴后继希望得到这个篮球队长的垂青。

柳一也是这些人中的一个。 

他想，倘若付嘉然愿意回头看他一眼，那该多好。

-  
初春的雨淅淅沥沥，垂落在校园的梧桐叶上，滴答出声。

灰蒙的乌云聚集成团，层层叠叠像是准备随时倾倒下更猛烈的水浪。

这实在算不上一个好天气。

“啪！”

操场上成型的水洼突然被一脚踩碎，飞溅起的液体往罪魁祸首的裤腿上洒了几滴。

柳一气喘吁吁地抱着一样东西往他的秘密基地跑。

所谓秘密基地，是一个被废弃的体育器材室。

它坐落在学校边缘的凹角处，鲜有人至。

柳一发现它后花了几天时间打扫又换了把锁，之后这里就成了柳一的私人小天地。

而这个地方唯一的用处，便是用来发泄他心中难以启齿的欲望。

欲望的根源，叫做付嘉然。

柳一颤抖着手掏出钥匙打开门，怀中的球衣被他保护的很好，边角丝毫未被细如纤丝的雨线打湿。

谨慎使然，柳一回头望了望四周，确认安全后才踏步进入基地，反手合上木门。

少年入春时便换下了冬季外套，此刻只身着一件前后皆被洇染成深蓝的夏制短袖。

黑色发梢尾部不时滑落下几颗雨滴，有些直接摔裂在地上，更多的却是顺着他的喉结和颈项往衬衫里淌。

从领口滑入深处的水珠在棉质面料里滚动，抚过锁骨，间或有俏皮一些的则挂在微微硬起的乳首上，继而坠落至小腹和肚脐，埋入更深的密林。

器材室的窗户有些破损，呜呼作响的风不时从缝隙往里钻。

尽管如此，微凉的气温也没法熄灭此刻柳一心中的火热。

他举起眼前的球衣，痴了一样盯着背后的文字——4号，付嘉然。

“啊……”几乎是看到那三个字的瞬间，柳一的阴茎便半勃起来，后穴也如呼吸般开始收缩。

他颤抖地伸出右手拉开自己脐前的松紧带，将碍事的校裤脱至膝弯。

手中黑色的球衣来自于十五分钟前付嘉然的储物柜，上面甚至还沾染着他打完比赛的汗水和味道。

下一秒柳一毫不犹疑的把脸埋入其间，似瘾君子一样大口呼吸，用力嗅着上面爱人残留的痕迹。

当然，只是他一厢情愿的爱人。

衣服上若有似无的温度让少年陷入了瑰丽的幻境——那个梦寐以求的人正温柔地拥抱着自己，还把手探向他的柱身。

柳一右手往下摸索着，先是用大拇指轻抚茎头，如蘑菇伞帽的顶端滑腻却干净，没几下铃口处便开始溢出晶莹的液体。

他是个雏，除了自慰以外没别的性经验。所以未被开发的茎身依然停留在粉嫩状态，颜色淡淡，体毛更少，只稀稀疏疏地围着性器勉强布满一丛。

柳一额头开始冒出细密的汗珠，脸颊渐渐染上醉酒后的酡红。幻境里，付嘉然再不是疏离冷淡的模样，英俊的少年正急切地帮他撸动着秀气的阴茎。

球衣上面带着咸味的白色盐渍刺激的柳一双眼发红，他忍不住伸出舌头沿着汗水流过的几竖舔舐起来，似乎这样可以让自己身体里多一点属于付嘉然的东西。

“呃嗯……”

后穴收缩的更加厉害，甚至开始汩汩地流出几丝粘湿的液体，顺着股沟往下，润过会阴附着在腿根内侧。

充血的海绵体在摩擦的刺激下逐渐膨起，微翘的阴茎昂着头冲向窗外，像一个揽客的妓子。

如果此刻有谁经过，定会发现隐秘的小屋中正在进行一场隐晦难言的手淫。

好在没人看见，柳一迷迷糊糊地想到，手上速度分毫不减，射精的欲望更盛，脸颊的红晕顺势蔓延到脖颈，俨然陷入极度动情状态。

他突然把球衣从鼻间拿开胡乱给自己套上，付嘉然身高近一米九，球衣垂下的长度直接盖过柳一大腿包裹住他的双臀和性器。

相较肌肤更粗糙的涤纶面料磨到龟头，让柳一瞬间爽到尖叫，声音里头的媚意衬的此景淫荡无比。

他狠狠咬住下唇抑制住呻吟，可眼中潋滟的水光诚实地诉说了刚刚的意外。

想到付嘉然的球衣被自己偷来自慰，隐秘的快感突然如炸裂开的爆米花般含着一股甜意，从天灵盖一路带着酥麻的闪电蹿至他的脚底。

双腿再也支撑不了人体的重量，柳一不得不往后倚住墙壁挪蹭，坚实的砖泥挤压着双臀却怎么也没法止住后穴愈发空虚的欲望。

感受到穴内难以抑制的瘙痒，清秀的少年有些窘迫——他只在家中悄悄地弄过一次，从来没在外面尝试过安慰菊心。

但欲念如潮水，很快便吞噬了仅剩的理智，情火焚身的人哪里还顾得上那么多？

顺着股缝探到肛口，他讶异自己在情动下竟然流了这么多水，它们汩汩地涌出后滴洒在地上聚集成滩。

意识恍惚间，柳一幻境中的付嘉然又出现在眼前，他激动地拉住想象中的人喊道：“嘉然……进来，快。”

那个人引导着柳一插入食指，紧致地穴肉立时含住访客，滑润的内壁像世上最温暖的春泉般洇染了指腹。

等身体适应后，他一口气挤入其余四指，顺应心意重重地在穴间来回抽插。

掌心打在挺翘的臀肉上，晃荡出层层波浪，微响的“啪啪”声像真的在交合一样响彻在狭小的空间内。

手指抽插带出泛红的媚肉，中指背部调皮地刮蹭着那处凸起，随着速度增快，敏感点被逐渐加重的力度刮蹭摩擦，柳一大脑内最后一丝清明荡然无存。

三月的雨未停，倒是风不再呼啸地钻入小屋，温度有所上升，或许是这样，所以柳一身体像软泥似的陷入了炙热的情欲。

甜腻的鼻音不时从腔孔哼出，檀口中争先恐后往外冒的呻吟同样蕴含着荡漾的春意，灭顶的快感剥夺了五识，占据了柳一所有注意力。

“啊嗯……快到了！嘉然操我，操死我……付嘉然……！我爱你，我好爱你……”

蓦地，柳一眼前一白，张大嘴无声地尖叫，下一秒，阴茎头部激射出一股乳白色精水，然后第二股第三股接踵而至，在空中划出一道道银色弧线，整个屋子瞬间散开精液的麝香味。

被左手侵犯的后穴抖索着向外泄出大滩透明粘稠的蜜液，顺着会阴吻上睾丸，继而吸附着腿根往下，沿途斑驳地痕迹昭示着主人的放荡和淫乱。

柳一失神地喘气，高潮后的余韵让他没办法保持清醒，此刻连墙壁也无力倚靠，索性滑坐着躺在早先备好的软垫上。

额头冒出的汗水啪嗒落在睫毛间，穿着黑色球衣的少年痴痴笑出声。

真好，他想，付嘉然的东西终于有他的气息了。

这个念头一起，柳一几乎是带着幸福的神色脱下球衣，然后虔诚的抱住它，手指摩挲着背后三个汉字。

刚刚发泄过的欲兽显然降低了警惕，餍足的人阖上双目恰好错过眼前被推开的木门。

付嘉然静静地站在门口，居高临下的俯视着柳一。  



	2. 双向窥视2 by 奶霜姜饼

柳一缓缓调整着呼吸，刚刚荒唐的手淫让他有些疲惫，大脑的运作效率远不如清醒的时候。

所以当他听到踏踏声时，已经晚了——有个人正迈着步子，走到他面前。

此时的柳一一丝不挂，意识到发生了什么后三魂七魄顿时吓飞到九霄云外。

他第一反应是装睡，可急速抖动的睫毛昭示了主人心中汹涌的波涛。

脑中胡乱飞舞的思绪让柳一陷入重重绝望之中，平日里再难的数学考试都可以拿下满分的学习委员，却找不到这道题的解。

如待宰羔羊的少年只能恐惧地祈祷来人可以放他一条生路，要是愿意帮忙隐瞒那肯定是最好的。

逼仄的器材室内陷入了死一般的沉寂，除了两个活人的呼吸以外，连外面的雨声都被一层无形的结界隔离开来。

来人看到浑身打着颤的柳一，突然轻轻笑出声。

这个声音曾无数次出现在柳一的春梦中，清醒的时候也时时刻刻围绕在他身边。

躺在地上的人难以置信地睁开眼，他先是看到一双耐克球鞋，顺着裤沿往上瞧见了插在裤兜里的一只手，那只手手腕上系着一串翠色手链。

完了……

付嘉然看到脚下人的脸瞬间转为苍白，连红润的嘴唇亦失去了血色。

高瘦的年轻人挑了挑眉蹲下，伸出手拿起柳一怀中的球衣。

“我的？”

对方木然地点了点头。

付嘉然翻到背面，果然看到了自己的名字。

柳一有些艰难地吞了口唾沫，他想看清心上人的表情，但逆光却把那个人藏进了黑暗里。

“喜欢我？”

这个问题一出，尴尬的气氛一下子进入令人窒息的节奏。

付嘉然看他没吱声，眸中翻滚着晦暗的阴鸷。

高大的少年笑了笑，伸出手碰了碰柳一的脸颊，被摸到的人先是惊讶后是狂喜，忍不住在手心讨好的蹭了蹭。

“既然这样，那你给我舔吧。”话音刚落，付嘉然便收回手站了起来。

柳一似是没有听懂他在说什么，愣愣地望着付嘉然。

付嘉然看他没有反应，皱了皱眉：“口交，不会吗？”

呆滞的少年如梦方醒，慌忙开口：“会……我会！”

柳一抬头看了眼付嘉然的脸，面无表情，没办法获悉他到底在想什么。

但如果错过这次，以后可能再也没有机会靠近付嘉然了。

对方是直男，他有大好的前程和数之不尽的爱慕者，而自己除了学习以外一无是处，能够用如此卑劣的方式满足这段注定无疾而终的感情，那这辈子也值得了。

柳一深吸一口气爬起跪在付嘉然双腿前，伸出手抓住付嘉然校裤裤腰，看对方没有阻止的意思便直接拉扯了下来。

瞧清楚眼前的东西的时候，柳一倒吸了口凉气——付嘉然的阴茎实在是太大了。

哪怕现在处于沉睡状态，也可以隐约地透过黑色内裤估量它的轮廓。柳一甚至有些被吓到了，这个尺寸跟同龄人比起来，完全属于超规格的范围。

他抿了抿唇，有些茫然的看着，下一秒他发现眼前的硕大居然以肉眼可见的速度竖起，肉柱的顶端立刻撑开了内裤的裤沿。

柳一羞涩地伸手打算脱掉内裤，还没等靠近它，便被它的主人拦下，另一只手也被顺势抓住。

“只能用嘴，全程不许用手。”

话音一落，柳一脸色刹那变得通红，贝齿咬了咬下唇，终是鼓起勇气把脸凑到巨龙面前。而他没注意到的是，付嘉然并没有放开他的双手，反而将自己五指插入他的指缝中，变成十指相扣的模样。

柳一全部心神都放在了眼前的硕大上，他先是用牙齿咬住内裤顶端，然后低头轻轻把内裤往下拉扯。

被解放的阴茎一脱离衣物的束缚就直接打在了柳一的鼻间，上面带着一股麝香味和独属于付嘉然的气息。柳一甫一闻到，他的阴茎就硬到发痛，后穴也重新酝酿着新一轮的蜜水，只待主人需要就会分泌出来以供被人插入。

柳一试探着伸出舌头舔了舔付嘉然的马眼，只是轻轻一碰，本来就粗长的阴茎再次充血变大，紫红色的柱身上有着显眼的青筋，盘虬卧龙地怒涨着向柳一叫嚣。

付嘉然闷哼一声，腰往前拱了拱催促着柳一赶紧行动。

柳一是第一次为人口交，现在只能凭着记忆跟着影片里的步骤来做。

他伸头凑向两个囊袋——那里和阴茎不同，永远处于绵软状态，他先是把其中一球含入口中，像吸食果冻一样缓慢且轻柔地嘬着，然后对另一边重复这个步骤，等把两个睾丸前前后后上上下下都舔遍，确保都沾染上晶莹的唾液后才罢休。

付嘉然强忍着射精的欲望，看着柳一接下来的目标。

少年从阴茎的根部舔起，每一寸他都不放过，每一个角落都必用舌头无微不至的关照到，头顶上的付嘉然爽到呼吸都变了调，喉结上下不停地滚动着。

眼前的巨根仿佛不是可怖的性器而是人间美味一样，柳一享受般用舌尖绕着柱身旋转，待所有地方都被打湿后，接着便小心地将它插到自己嘴里。

可它太大了，柳一就算拼尽全力张嘴也只吃进去半根，口腔已经被巨物撑成了字母“O”型，没办法吞咽的唾液顺着下巴滴落到地面。

他开始尝试吞吐巨物，不停摆动着脖颈，用头部和阴茎一起模拟着活塞运动，把自己的口腔当做小穴去卖力服务心上人的孽根，口中不时嘬出“滋滋”地水声。

可没想到才撸动十来下，付嘉然居然在他嘴里又涨大了。

“唔唔……呃……”

刚刚还可以吞进半根，这下只能勉强吃进去三分之一，可柳一不想付嘉然失望。

短暂的适应后，柳一心一横，发了狠地把阴茎往他口内塞去，哪怕龟头按压到咽喉让他反胃，也没有皱一下眉头。

这种近乎自虐的行为却让柳一产生了异样的快感，他没人照顾的秀气阴茎在吞吐的过程中激射出来，后穴的水也开始止不住的往外流，脚下的地面变得湿淋淋，但此刻他顾不得这么多，付嘉然的舒适度才是他首要考虑的事情。

吞吐的过程又持续了几百下，等柳一舔完马眼再次含住柱身的瞬间，付嘉然突然低低地“啊”了一声，沙哑的音色刺激地柳一浑身打了个颤。

付嘉然猛地收紧与柳一交扣的十指，把他两臂往后一扯——从背后看像是柳一抱住付嘉然的腿部——腰部往前一挺，阴茎茎头直接穿透身下人的咽喉，用力地将精液射进柳一的食道。

刺激性的液体灼烧着柳一的喉咙，但他并非觉得这是负担，能够一滴不剩地接纳付嘉然的东西，对他来讲是天上掉下的馅饼。

足足射了半分钟，付嘉然才算把这一波东西全喂给柳一，等确认对方咽下去后，他才心满意足的把阴茎从柳一嘴里抽出。

清秀的少年此刻眼圈发红，泪珠子顺着眼睑往下滑落，一副想吐却又忍住的表情，付嘉然嘉奖般摸了摸柳一的头发，他承认自己十分愉悦。而愉悦的心情直接体现在了生理反应上——刚刚才射完精的阴茎又抬起了头，像等待觅食的狩猎者一样凶狠地比划着匕首。

柳一本来正低着头喘气，为了不在付嘉然面前丢脸，他好不容易才抑制住干呕的动作，结果下一秒，没等他反应过来，便被推倒在了软垫上。

处于茫然状态的柳一还不知道发生了什么，就见付嘉然伸手将他双腿扯开成一字型，再次勃起的孽根蛮不讲理，直接且残暴地插入他的后穴！

被撕裂的痛感爆裂在柳一的神经里，从未接纳过如此庞然大物的肛口被撑开到极致，原本似菊花的褶皱全部消失，从后面看肉膜颜色甚至变得有些透明。

付嘉然像是大发慈悲给了柳一几十秒适应时间，等确认穴口没有流血后，高大的篮球队长便一刻不停地抽插起来，噗嗤作响的“啪啪”声蓦地在器材室内响起，揭幕了一场性爱的开始。

“啊……不要，嘉然，付嘉然，停下来……慢一点，慢一点！”也不知道付嘉然是否天赋异禀，一进去没费什么功夫就找到了柳一的前列腺，然后用自己粗大的阳根发了狠一样撞击着那处凸起。

柳一快疯了，无法掌控自己身体的恐惧和爽到极点的快感混杂在一起让他呻吟不断，抹了蜜一样的声音夹杂着甜腻的春意回荡在付嘉然耳旁，就像给空油的车灌足了汽油，让饥饿的骏马食饱了草料，而柳一陷入情潮的媚叫之于付嘉然就是世上最好的春药。

付嘉然双手用力掐捏着柳一的大腿，雪白的肌肤立刻布满了指印，青红色的斑驳刺激的他性欲大发。他低头凑到腿根内侧舔舐啄吻着，用嘴唇在最隐秘的部位烙下一个个痕迹。

付嘉然上半身当着温柔君子，下半身却一刻不停地用力往柳一穴心顶弄，只用蛮力不用技巧，粗野的像个山间莽夫。

“嗯……求求你，别弄了，我受不了了……”柳一哪知道男人做起爱来是这么不讲道理？付嘉然体毛浓密，两人耻骨随着剧烈地抽插不停相撞，他的耻毛也一刻不停地摩擦着柳一的会阴和睾丸，其间甚至有几根不听话的被肏进柳一后穴，像羽毛一样挠着内壁。

“这就受不住了？柳一，我今天就是要肏死你。”

“啊……肏我吧，肏死我！”

付嘉然再次加快鞭挞速度，更加用力地将阴茎往柳一后穴里贯。如果他是个女人，此刻付嘉然必然会插进他的子宫，把精子射进宫壁，让猎物怀上自己的种。

激烈的性事还在继续，而柳一被刺激的射出今天第三轮精液，这次远不如前两次浓稠，小巧的男根吐出最后一滴之后丧气地垂下头来。射出的精液沾了几滴在他乳头上，还有一些留在腹部。被情欲煞红眼的付嘉然埋头舔上柳一粉色的樱果，像小儿吃奶一样用力吸着乳尖，灵活的舌头不断挑碾揉按着不知所措的红珠。柳一皮肤娇气，不一会儿乳头就红肿起来，一碰，硬的像石子。

他现在就是坨软泥，情欲蒸腾之下，全身皆染上微红。之前还可以哀哀求饶的人，现在却只剩下淫叫的力气，却正方便了付嘉然对他的身体为所欲为。

孽根还在不停地抽插肏着嫩穴，付嘉然腰力十足堪比马达，只恨不得连囊袋也一起塞进去，让身下的人彻彻底底接受他的子孙，被他占有。屋内水声不绝，不知道为什么柳一的小洞还在不停地分泌滑湿的蜜液，或许是天赋异禀，这倒让付嘉然省了润滑的功夫。

尻骨相击之下，柳一整个臀部也微微泛肿，雪白的双丘随着抽插的频率不停地前后晃荡。

终于，付嘉然又急速冲撞了几千下后有了射精的欲望，他一把拉起柳一的身体，捏住柳一的下巴强迫他看着二人性器相交的地方猛地插进小穴最深处，死死将孽根钉在那里后才将自己亿亿万个子孙射进柳一身体内。

滚烫的精液灼烫了柳一的神经，他看着焊在肛口的巨物，有些迟钝地思考为什么会和付嘉然做这种事——这种只会发生在他梦里的好事。

到底是他疯了，还是付嘉然疯了？

监督小穴吃完自己的东西后，付嘉然满意的笑了，跟着便从柳一身体里退了出来。

做爱期间付嘉然只脱了裤子，其他衣物完好，反观柳一不仅未着寸缕，身上甚至布满了各种爱痕。

付嘉然又拍了拍柳一的脸，之后穿上裤子便打算离开。

柳一慌了神，他突然拉住付嘉然手腕——就算是个意外，柳一也不希望就这样让堪比幻境的意外稀里糊涂的结束。

“怎么？想赖上我啊？”付嘉然又恢复了高深莫测的状态，明明是在笑着说话，却让柳一总也搞不懂他在想什么。

这种玩世不恭的眼神和宣告死亡的死神无差，一瞬间让柳一瘆的心凉。

可品尝过甜食的小孩又怎么愿意再回到吃沙子的苦日子呢？

看到付嘉然有挣脱开的意向，柳一什么也顾不得了，脱口而出：“我们……我们能交往吗？或者，不交往也行，只做爱也可以……”

这番话大概用尽了他毕生的勇气，说完后都不敢抬头看付嘉然的表情，拉住对方的手也主动收了回来。此刻柳一就像等待被宣判的囚徒，而能决定他是否有罪的法官就是付嘉然。

器材室内又陷入新一轮的沉默，随着时间的流逝，柳一的自信心基本归零，他开始思考需要付出什么样的代价才可以让付嘉然为今天的事保密，没等他列出个章程来，面前的人终于开了口。

“我凭什么和你交往？”

“你能保证不会出轨，不会背叛吗？”

柳一恨不得把一颗心挖出来捧到付嘉然面前，对他说自己有多么爱他，如果这辈子不能和他在一起自己一定会孤独终老。

他这么想了也这么说了，付嘉然听了后眨眨眼，继而又说：“听起来挺感人的。但我不信。除非你按照我的规矩来。”

“什么规矩？”

“周天早上十点到我家来，地址我会写给你，到时候你就知道了。”

付嘉然看到柳一瞬间变得晶亮的双眼，像小星星一样纯洁稚嫩，眸中还夹杂着几分羞涩。

他笑了笑，没再说什么，转身走出器材室，抛在身后的是光照不足的器材室，柳一和一件4号黑色球衣。

然后付嘉然像来时一样消失在了春雨中。


	3. 双向窥视3 by 奶霜姜饼

刚入学那会儿，付嘉然和柳一的关系并不疏远，相反，他们甚至称得上形影不离。

在旁人看来这是对奇怪的组合：柳一整天冷着一张脸，作风古板，每一个成绩不如他的人都像是他眼里的渣滓；而付嘉然好比行走在人间的大天使，和谁都相处得来，开得起玩笑又拿捏得了分寸。

所以不少人都劝过付嘉然别再跟柳一处一块儿，太累，更何况没人喜欢他。每次听到这种话付嘉然只会笑笑，然后下一秒就蹭到柳一旁边和他约定放学一块儿回家。

至于关系是什么时候恶化的？付嘉然凝神想了想：大概是高二那年，他发现自己对柳一有莫名的占有欲之后。

他没办法忍受柳一和别的人说话，不希望见到柳一和自己以外的人有肢体接触。假如柳一对谁露出柔和的神色，付嘉然的心会在瞬间翻涌起酸涩的浪潮，血液内似有绵绵细密的针不停地往大脑里窜。

他记得那次有个男生来找柳一问题，两个人趴伏在桌上的脑袋快要贴到一起，付嘉然发誓他差一点就当场失控。

这种无法解释的情绪让付嘉然懊恼不已，他讨厌这种难以捉摸的状态。

思来想去，付嘉然决定远离自己的症结——柳一。

从那以后，人见人爱的篮球队长过上了呼朋唤友的日子，交际圈甚至覆盖了附近的所有外校。而柳一恢复了形单影只的生活，一个人上学，一个人吃饭，一个人看书，自己和自己做朋友。

然而他姣好的相貌还是吸引了一批不顾“冷面冰山”外号的人，付嘉然发现柳一竟然看不出那些拙劣的示好和追求。

在故意破坏了几次告白行为后，付嘉然再也不能控制自己那些堪称卑劣的行径。

他开始有意撺掇班级的人远离柳一，同时付嘉然编造了一些恶意的谣言，为柳一打造了一个傲慢无礼尖酸刻薄的形象。渐渐地，愿意去找柳一的人变少了，流言蜚语慢慢发酵在人群中，本来只是有些慢热性格的少年，在外界眼中成了不能交往的怪人。

一向话少的柳一变得比以往更加沉默，他“温顺地”接受了所有非议，从来都没尝试过去辩解一二。

付嘉然对自己造成的效果相当满意，这样柳一就不会再分眼神给不重要的东西了。

-  
高二下学期的时候，付嘉然的状况滑向更糟糕的地步。

虽然他强迫自己不能接近柳一，但意识深处却总有一个尖利的声音叫嚣着让付嘉然看紧对方。

这种声音逐渐变成了羞于启齿的欲望——他只要多看柳一几秒，哪怕只是个背影，阴茎都很可能在下一秒半勃起来。

付嘉然终于意识到，原来自己喜欢上了一个男人，而且想随时随地的肏他。

无法被满足的荷尔蒙不停地积攒着，直到一个临界点，付嘉然发现没办法纯靠想象来解决生理问题了。

很快，他开始偷拍柳一的照片并收集对方的私人物品：喝过半瓶的饮料，用了一半的橡皮，甚至是贴身擦汗的手帕。

无数个夜里，付嘉然着迷般对着屏幕上柳一的脸射出精液，脑海里不自禁地想象着如果柳一给他口交的情景。

到时，自己会爽到什么程度？

可柳一还是和谁都不亲，而且他有意识地在各种场合和付嘉然保持距离，每次远远地见到付嘉然他都会马上转身绕远路。

一时间，付嘉然还真不晓得该拿柳一怎么办。

-  
但付嘉然没想到机会来的这么快。

升上高三后，他注意到柳一总会在某个固定时间消失一到两个小时。起先他以为是老师给他开小灶加菜，等多观察了几次后，付嘉然确定柳一身上有一个秘密。

在三月的一个雨天，他决定付诸行动。

柳一从教室出门后，先是去了体育馆一趟，然后抱着一样东西匆匆地跑向学校角落。付嘉然悄悄地跟了上去，看到柳一小心翼翼地钻进了个不起眼地屋子，他停在几米外打算静观后续。

等过了一刻钟左右，确定没有第二个人出现的苗头后，付嘉然满腹疑惑。

柳一为什么要到这里来？

抱着难以言明的心思，付嘉然走近小屋窗户从缝隙里向内看去。

下一秒，他便得到了独属于他的世间美景。

几乎是瞧见被撑大的菊穴的刹那，付嘉然的孽根就半勃了起来。

他哆嗦着手指生生把那股冲动借由疼痛按了回去，然后自虐一般地观赏完整个手淫过程。

柳一原来天生就是该被插的。

柳一想被他付嘉然肏。

高大少年脑海里不断回放着这两句话，付嘉然就像一个寻到稀世珍宝的冒险家，狂喜到甚至有些扭曲的笑容出现在了他的脸上。

被理智囚于深渊的困兽终于冲破了枷锁，打算向猎物露出自己的獠牙。

付嘉然不再犹豫，伸手，推开了眼前这扇门。


	4. 双向窥视4 by 奶霜姜饼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请关注微博 @奶霜姜饼  
=w=新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！

——周天早上十点到我家来，地址我会写给你，到时候你就知道了。

柳一看着眼前堂皇富丽的独幢别墅，暗地里吸了口凉气。

虽然校园内早就在传付嘉然有个身价过亿的继父，但他对此始终未有明确的概念，直到自己亲自上门见证了付家的奢靡豪华。

柳一扯了扯身上的校服，有些难为情。

他们俩，简直就是两个世界的人……

柳家是工薪家庭，父母每个月光是还房贷和车贷都需要支出一大笔钱，余下的工资还得考虑弟弟的奶粉钱和家庭的日常消费。

这些柳一都看在眼里，对于一向早慧懂事的他来讲，照顾好自己不给父母增加更多的麻烦和负担是他一直以来秉持的习惯。

自然，他也很少向家里提出购置什么娱乐产品乃至是新衣新鞋。

昨天因着紧张，柳一根本就没睡觉，在床上辗转反则几个小时后干脆翻身爬起，把衣柜里所有当季衣物都找了出来。

米色的针织薄衫、橘色的连帽卫衣、还有自己偷偷买的付嘉然常穿的主题衫的情侣款。

柳一捏了捏主题衫衣面上的兔子耳朵，心里又欢喜又惆怅。

他喜自己三年美梦成真，他忧美梦是一厢情愿。

反正不管付嘉然怎么想，明天的见面于柳一而言，是属于他的约会，哪怕这个念头掺杂了十成十的自作多情。

不过这也是没办法的，谁叫他喜欢他呢？

柳一笑了笑，将情侣衫上的褶皱抚平，依依不舍的收起来：“抱歉小兔子，是我不够好，不能带你去见你的大金毛了。”

待把衣服放回柜子后，柳一又犯起了愁。

没有人不希望站在心上人面前的，是状态最好的自己，可平日里他甚少关注穿搭方面的信息，此刻只觉怎么穿怎么不好看。

一会儿怕衣服颜色过素，一会儿又认为外套颜色过艳，折腾老半天，最终还是没有定下来。

他这番动静大的让柳母都忍不住旁敲侧击儿子是不是对学校女同学有什么想法，闹得柳一连连摆手否认。

不过只有柳一知道，自己哪里是对女同学有想法……他可是每天都在幻想，自己会被付嘉然怎么肏弄小穴啊。

当然这种离经叛道的念头，是万万不能让父母知道的。

至少，现在不可以。

纠结许久，见实在没法把自己弄成只花蝴蝶，柳一最后选择放弃，垂头丧气的拿起一套崭新的校服套上。

——反正校服都长一个样，是永不出错的款式，付嘉然应该挑不出毛病。

来之前柳一是这么自我催眠的，等真真正正站到别墅区的地界后，面对现实，他心中却是生了三分懊恼七分难过。

他一边暗恨自个儿怎么没有半个说得上话的朋友，至少能多给他一点参考意见，一边又惶惶然的担心付嘉然见着他的反应。

如果付嘉然嫌弃他怎么办？

他当然会嫌弃他吧……

柳一自认是个性格无趣，长相平凡的人，更何况现在家世的差别比金子还明晃晃，要是付嘉然看到格格不入的自己踏进他家房子，心里会不会不痛快？

倘若付嘉然不痛快，那……那昨天被肏的穴，激情之下的表白和只存在于幻境之中的交往，不全都化成了可笑的白日梦和痴心妄想么？

柳一就这么站在门前发愣，他止不住自己脑内乱七八糟地念头，那些悲观情绪似吃人野兽般将他脆弱的保护膜一层层撕碎嚼烂，吞咽入腹，股股辛酸刺激的柳一眼圈都开始泛红，要坠不坠的泪花盈在眼眶中。

可哪怕自卑感如此作祟，柳一还是没有将脚步从铁艺门前挪开，因为比起被嫌弃，他更怕今天走了，往后自己跟付嘉然之间一分一厘的可能都消失不见。

十点整了。

然而柳一没有勇气抬手摁门铃，他绝望的眨眨眼，无语凝噎。

他想，既然自己做不了决定，那就让付嘉然来吧。

再等十分钟。

如果付嘉然没有出来，那他立马死心。

可若是付嘉然愿意主动开门来寻他，那这辈子就全豁出去，舍了这条命，他柳一也会死皮赖脸的缠着对方——不管付嘉然现在或者未来，有没有可能分出几分爱意施舍于自己。

-  
另一边厢的付嘉然，昨晚倒是睡了个安稳觉。

虽然这个作息时间和平日大有不同，但他还是顶着家内保姆诧异的眼神，在晚八点便休息上床。

早四点自然醒后，付队长不紧不慢的收拾好自个，抹了点啫喱，喷了点男士香水儿，再去衣帽间拿出最贵的衣物首饰，务必使自己看上去要够吸睛，要帅到人神共愤，要让柳一一看到就朝自己扒穴求肏。

他舔了舔唇，口干舌燥。

只要一想起柳一那双勾人夺魄的眼睛，心就痒痒，本来趁着晨勃发泄过的阴茎此刻又半抬起头来。

付嘉然面无表情的伸手，用力一按。

“嘶——！”

果不其然，疼的他龇牙咧嘴，不过对付嘉然来说这点代价还是值得的。

他舔舔唇，眼睛睨着自己秘密小屋内铺天盖地的柳一照片说着：“鸡巴兄弟，你别急。早上不是已经‘颜射’了一次吗？要是现在射多了，等会儿要怎么肏老婆？万一老婆嫌弃我满足不了他怎么办？更何况，精液当然是要留给自家宝贝让他怀孕的啊。”

鸡巴兄弟好像把这话听了进去，当即焉儿了，没有再蠢蠢欲动。

付嘉然满意的拿起柜子上一张照片亲了亲。

这是他昨天趁着柳一精神恍惚时偷拍的，当晚便在暗间洗了出来。

只见照片中是含着他孽根的穴，穴口处还挂着白沫，肛口被胀开撑平的菊褶都清晰可见，画面真是好不淫荡。

欣赏了一阵，付嘉然强迫自己将其放下，闭上眼睛平复了会儿心情，来到餐桌上享用早餐。

家中保姆又一次诡异的看着自家雇主：这穿着打扮，还真是夺人眼球。

说的更直白点，付嘉然今天从头到脚都散发着雄性荷尔蒙的气息，骚包的说是要发春求偶的公孔雀都有人信。

不过别墅里除了保姆外，从来都只他一个人住。

他的母亲和继父有新孩子，家在城内另一头富人聚集地，和这幢房子可谓一东一西，除非春节或者特殊情况，三个人一年到头都不会见上一面。

待用餐完毕，付嘉然便和保姆说好放他一天假，工资照结——这对保姆来说可谓是意外之喜。

在得到雇主表示会自行解决中饭和晚饭的回答后，他便收拾好东西乐颠颠的走了。

其实付嘉然一点厨房活都做不来，不过没关系，他想吃柳一……做的东西很久了。

抬头一看时间，指针刚滑向七点，距离他的宝贝前来还有一小段空闲。

付嘉然想了想，起身去卧室将所有和柳一相关的东西，什么水瓶手帕，全都转移到只有他能打开的秘密小屋中。

又抬头瞧了瞧四周，他眉头紧皱，头一次觉得黑白色调的家具和装潢，冰冷的令人恶心。

这种恶心的东西，配不上柳一。

改天统统换掉吧，付嘉然心想，不过现在是来不及了。

左顾右盼了会儿，付嘉然拿起枝剪下到花园里，亲手选摘了数朵山茶花，接着翻出仓库里久置不用的器皿，洗净后将娇艳欲滴的花朵插入其间。

待装饰妥当，黑白的室内平添了几分温柔和颜色，尽管付嘉然依然不甚满意，但好在要比之前硬邦邦的调调强上许多。

距离柳一到来还有一个小时。

秒针每多往前跳一格，付嘉然的心也会变得更火热一分，此刻他就像守株待兔的蛮兽，蛰伏在暗处，静静盼着属于他的猎物一步一步靠近螺旋的边缘。

到那一刻，他才不会管猎物甘愿与否，反正他付嘉然定是要与自动坠入深渊的小玩意儿纠缠到底，至死不渝的。

-  
“咔哒、咔哒、咔哒……”

别墅内一片寂静，只若有若无的声音从客厅的座钟传来。

付嘉然倚靠在沙发上，双手交握于胯前，十指扣紧，指尖泛着白，死死盯着分针的滑动轨迹。

而他的耳朵正时刻注意着监视门铃的呼喊。

终于，十点整到了。

可是脑海中排练过无数次的铃声并没有准时奏响。

付嘉然有些疑惑。

难道柳一忘记时间了？或者因为别的事耽搁了？

那就再等等。

又是十分钟过去，对付嘉然来讲六百秒犹如六百年，令他坐立难安，心神不宁。

他终是没忍住，站起来往外走去。

付嘉然想，万一柳一不知道门铃怎么用呢？

他得去帮帮他。

脑中思绪翻飞，脚下步履不停，付嘉然一把将大门拉开，外间的亮色霎时撞入略显暗沉的里屋。

今日是入春以来，难得的好天色。

没有缠绵不断的雨丝，更没有寒凉泛湿的空气。

三月的时节，虽称不上春暖花开，鸟语莺歌，但好在乌云终被洗净，此刻正白生生的飘浮在天际。

付嘉然在惠风和畅的春天，在微煦的阳光下，看见了他的柳一。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请关注微博 @奶霜姜饼  
=w=新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！


	5. 双向窥视5 by 奶霜姜饼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请关注微博 @奶霜姜饼  
=w=新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！

星期天早上十点十分，是一天中不早不晚的时刻。

付嘉然与柳一正隔着铁艺门目光相碰。

在柳一看来，付嘉然像一个冲破他自我封闭屏障的勇士，将自己趋近于死灰的心重塑缝合。

他瞬间将眼泪压了回去，取而代之的，是小心翼翼却专注投入的爱意。

付嘉然喉头一哽，只觉世上不会有第二个比柳一更真心真意待自己的人了。

他几步跨到近前，急速按压着开门键，期间双眸未曾离开柳一一秒。

而柳一在看到对方踏步前来时，下意识将头低了下去，双手不停绞着衣角，恨不得把均码的校服弄出什么特别的版型。

“太笨了，”柳一嘴里喃喃低骂着自己，“怎么好意思穿成这样来见他……？”

付嘉然没听清对方在原地絮叨了什么，不过他倒爱极了穿校服的柳一。

这是他对他最熟悉的印象，也是初次心动的模样。

等铁艺门终于缓缓收到一边后，柳一紧张的直冒汗，他还是不敢抬头，就怕在心上人眼里看见半分嫌弃或不耐的眼神，那样他倒不如死了算了。

可沉默只会让尴尬发酵的更严重，他咬了咬下嘴唇，心里默数一二三开口道：“我来了……”

“你来了！”

话音刚落，二人皆是一惊。

柳一傻乐，暗自欢喜：同时出声是不是证明他们有默契呀？会不会还有那么一点点缘分和可能呢？

他见付嘉然只盯着自己没出声，又将这等妄想按捺回心底，接着开口问：“付嘉然，我来了。你的规矩是什么？”

付嘉然没回答，只朝房内摆了摆头示意柳一跟上，接着脚下不停的原路返回。

柳一喏喏的听话照做，不敢有任何异议，他今天来之前就做好思想准备了，不管困难有多难，考验有多刁钻，只要付嘉然点头答应昨天说的话，那自己无论做什么都甘之如饴。

等换好拖鞋，走进客厅，柳一忍不住左右看了看，他瞧见许多造型各异的传统微雕，和整体现代风格的装修搭配起来略显怪异，但总的来说还挺有意思。

付嘉然就像背后长了眼一样解答道：“那些小玩意儿是我爸爸做的。他早些年和一个女人跑了，只留下这些在屋子里。不过我都没动过。”

柳一愣了愣，刚刚还觉着个性独特的东西，瞬间就成了不顺眼的破陶烂瓷。

他有些心疼付嘉然，但他又有什么资格介入人家的家事并发表‘站着说话不腰疼’的建议？

因此只好顺势跳过这个话题，转而夸起了别的东西：“……花很美，是山茶吗？”

付嘉然脚步一顿，柳一一时不察便直接撞上对方宽阔坚实的后背，硬邦邦的肌肉磕的他鼻尖霎时犯酸。

“唔嗯——！”

尽管声音细微，但一直注意身后情况的付嘉然立时察觉不对，他回头，只见柳一捂着鼻子在原地轻轻剁着脚，左右交替的动，看上去还真像只小兔。

他无奈问道：“怎么这么不小心？”

柳一无语，泪珠挂在睫毛上，谨慎的回复：“花太好看，看入迷了。”

如果人能具像化成动物，那此时此刻付嘉然一定是开屏的那一只。

他发出轻哼的鼻音，算是认可了柳一说的话：“你还挺有眼光。”

被夸了。

柳一眨眨眼，鼻尖像被施了止痛魔咒一样好了起来。

他口中似吃了蜜，声音瞬间软下去：“我在生物书上看到的。”

付嘉然不置可否。

见对方没再回话，柳一刚伸出一点的触角又收了回来。

他长而卷的睫毛微微抖动着，就像随时会敲响的警钟，提醒他千万别得意忘形，表现的过于熟稔。

接下来的路程全在缄默中进行，柳一注意到二楼有个房间门上挂着白晃晃的一把钥匙锁，而付嘉然的房间在三楼。

或者说三楼一整层都是付嘉然的卧房——所有空间被打通相连，功能区完全没有划分，全部包在一室内。

柳一不懂设计，但他觉着这么折腾倒是气派敞亮。

付嘉然径直走到书桌前的椅子坐下，又拿起电动开关将所有百叶窗合上后按亮了房间内的灯。

不多不少，只开了桌旁落地那盏。

柳一本来因瞬间侵袭而来的黑暗唬的闭上双目，接着就被透过眼皮的一抹光唤醒。

付嘉然此时此刻坐在那儿，像极了昨天逆光而来的他。

昨天的他……柳一下意识夹紧双腿，有些难为情的将目光挪开，脸颊不自觉染上红晕。

“付嘉然，你的规矩现在能说了吗？”

付嘉然点了点头，倒也没故意卖关子，直接开门见山道：“规矩很简单，那就是让我开心，让我高兴。只要我心情一好，那什么都可以。”

柳一有点傻眼。

来之前他已经预想过最糟的情况，现在这“规矩”一定，结果完全出乎预料。

柳一犹豫了下，问：“我知道了。可是心情该怎么达标？”

落地灯内亮着的是暖光，黄澄澄的颜色点在室内映着付嘉然的脸，意外的衬出几分柔和。

和昨天冷冷的白光一比，眼前的付嘉然似乎染上了几许温度，两人之间的距离感也与昨天并不相类。

付嘉然缓缓吐出口气，自然地将一条腿跷上挡住胯部：“标准？没有既定标准。你只要让我开心就行。”

“我可以！我可以的……告诉我吧，和我说，该怎么做？”柳一殷切急促的回道。

傻兔子撞上来了。

付嘉然嘴角一勾，喉结不住滚动，舌头下意识顶上内壁：“那脱吧。”

又、又脱？

柳一先是一愣，尔后毫不犹豫向衣服拉链伸出手——他一贯爱拉齐领口锁头，现在自然也得从顶端往下拉开。

柳一眸中异光掠过，淫荡的念头止不住在脑海中晃荡闪烁。

他知道这样很下贱，可男人么，不都好这一口吗。

只见他尽可能用最慢最缓的速度摸到拉头，接着一点一点的顺着拉襻将其往下扯去。

链牙像两排齿，在安静的室内与拉头互相碰撞摩擦，发出阵阵“呲呲”声。

付嘉然看见那双玉白的手摸上脖颈的时候，腿间那二两肉再也没法掩饰的硬了起来。

他双眼充血，死死盯着那几根纤细的葱指，口中难耐的“哈”出声。

要是那双手，摸上自己的阴茎，他能立时爽到射出来。

昏黄的灯光给了彼此最好的空间来隐藏情绪。

付嘉然借此盖住了蓄势待发的欲望——尽管他双眸透出的灼热炙烤的柳一浑身酥麻，灵魂深处似生出一股痒，后穴像回忆起了什么般开始一张一合。

而不甚明亮的环境让柳一掩住了自卑和敏感，选择孤注一掷。

终于，拉头舔过了整排链牙抵达了终点。

柳一将拉头从含紧它的下止中脱出，顿了几秒，没有继续动作。

付嘉然吞了吞口水，有些不解地看向衣襟半开的柳一，欲隐欲现的皮肉正应了“犹抱琵琶半遮面”这句诗，充满了令人血脉贲张的诱惑。

当他刚想出声询问的时候，柳一又开始动了。

在大众印象里内向寡言的男生，此刻却一点一点的将校服外套剥开，正在将自己的全部展示给眼前的心上人。

付嘉然蓦地凝住呼吸。

只见如羊脂玉的皮肤上缀着青青紫紫的痕迹和“印章”，而这当然是他昨日的杰作。

但这都是其次。

柳一羞涩的咬住唇瓣——尽管他并不自知这个动作对兽血沸腾的男人的诱惑力。

他的睫毛不住抖动，下一秒颤颤巍巍开口道：“付、付嘉然……我乳头好痒啊……你要来吃吃我的奶么？”

话毕，那双眸子含着星光和期冀看向对面的人。

“嗡——”

付嘉然只觉全身血液直往大脑和鸡巴两处猛冲而去，他傻在原地呆愣愣看着柳一两边乳上各贴了一张褐色的防磨创可贴。

星期天早上十点十八分，付嘉然意识中那根名为“理智”的弦，彻底崩断了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请关注微博 @奶霜姜饼  
=w=新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！


	6. 双向窥视6 by奶霜姜饼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请关注微博 @奶霜姜饼  
=w=新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！

柳一讲完这话自己反倒先不好意思起来，毕竟在清醒状态下明目张胆的将这种淫词秽语说出口，还是过分了些。

他难为情的往后退了一步，彻底隐入落地灯光外的黑暗中。

在这里付嘉然瞧不清他的脸，看不见他的丑态——他是安全的。

就在柳一无所适从打算将拉链重新竖回领口时，付嘉然动了。

只见身高近一米九的大男孩缓缓从椅子上站起，他双腿间的阴茎正剑拔弩张朝柳一叫嚣着。

柳一僵在原地，呼吸一窒。

自己竟然真的撩动了心上人，那根能让他欲仙欲死的东西正在等着插进他的穴里。

一想到这儿，从心口处生出的炽热温度烤的柳一整个人都近乎软掉，肛口也似有感应般快速张合。

付嘉然又端出了昨日那副表情，双瞳灼灼，呼吸急促，从内到外溢出的男性气息瞬间猛涨，突破空气分子间的界限将柳一由头到脚的包裹起来。

柳一，柳一……他的柳一。

室内逐渐盈满缠绵暧昧的味道，不断逸散又重新聚拢，似化为含了甜的绵绵春雨，洋洋洒洒落在二人眉头与发梢；又如累满了缱绻爱意的器皿，其间只容得下彼此，一时情浓，穷极其妙。

“呃嗯……”柳一忽的双腿一软，直直跌坐在地板上，脸上带着不可思议的神态。

他怔怔地望着付嘉然，有些迫切地想去寻对方眼里将才闪过的情愫和光芒。

可望了几息，依然没有从男人那里捕捉到自己希望找到的东西。

应该是看错了。

他暗自警醒：柳一啊柳一，人要有自知之明，应当安时处顺——现在能离付嘉然这么近，已经是曾经梦里才能见到的光景了。

千万、千万不能贪得无厌。

随着付嘉然愈来愈近，他紧张的低头，只露出藏在发丝间红透了的耳根。

柳一下意识将校服往两边拉的更开，好让对方能够明白，自己是愿意毫无保留奉上真心和实意的。

付嘉然踱步来到柳一跟前，没有吭声。

他歪了歪头，嘴角不自觉的勾起细微的弧度，尔后伸出一只手温柔地托起眼前人的下巴：“你知道自己说了什么吗，柳同学。”

音色沙哑，目挑心招，熊熊欲火正焚烧着被肉欲蛊惑的人们。

柳一的睫毛急速扇动，像振翅飞舞的蝴蝶，一下一下轻扫过付嘉然心头，激起阵阵难耐的酥痒。

他双目微微合拢，也不管膨胀难忍的欲望，拇指用力拂过柳一双唇，一遍又一遍，直把淡粉作弄成诱人的深红。

“再说给我听听吧，好不好？”付嘉然难得求道，声音听上去甚至有几分撒娇的意味。

可那样令人害羞又出格的话，光是讲上一回都需人鼓起全身的勇气。

柳一小口张开又闭合几次，嚅动许久还是没能顺利吐出，这使得他头垂的更低，几乎快埋进胸口。

“你！我、我，我不行的。别难为我了。”柳一脸上红霞飞起，绯色逐渐蔓延到颈窝。

付嘉然低笑出声，不疾不徐，缓缓道：“柳同学，刚刚不才答应让我开心的么？这么快就变卦了？还是说……你不想要了？”

高大的青年松开手，双臂伸出托住柳一腋下，接着用力一举，就像孩童间玩的举高高似的将他向上丢了丢。

柳一对此毫无心理准备，登时被吓到，手也下意识向前一搂，却不想恰恰好将付嘉然的脖子环住。

付嘉然乐了，书上说的软玉温香投怀送抱，不正是如此。

他故意不揽柳一的腰，只用两只大掌一左一右的握住眼前人的臀尖，开始大力揉捏摸搓了起来。

柳一只觉洞中的水都快渗过校裤流进付嘉然掌心，他的小阳根亦是高高竖起，此刻正顶在付嘉然腰间。

可这个坏心眼儿的人像是感应到了什么，愈发过分，肆无忌惮的将肉嘟嘟的臀瓣掐弄出各种形状，让本就敏感的身体更加情动。

此刻柳一唯一的着力点就在双手上。老实说，这个距离让他害羞极了，可是“嘭嘭”不停的心跳又提醒着他此刻正可光明正大的呆在爱慕已久的人怀里。

机不可失失不再来，他干脆抛开矜持，悄咪咪的将头埋向付嘉然锁骨。

可他又不敢完全触及对方皮肤，只小心翼翼的将额角贴了上去。

而站得高看得远的付嘉然自然是完完整整的将柳一的小心思收入眼底。

只见下一秒正将柳一揉的流水的大手再次松开，在惊呼中变换位置，卡住了他的腰窝。

付嘉然眸色深深的看向身量比他小了一大圈的人，嘴角扯向一边，复又问了一道：“柳同学，你真的不想要我吗？”

“我……呀啊！”还没等柳一说什么，早就蓄势待发的硕大直接戳进他两股之间。

校裤一向是宽松肥大的板式，自然使用的布料都偏软，这正好便宜了付嘉然。

他粗壮的滚烫仅仅离着两层薄布料便可插进那个令他梦寐不忘的蜜穴。

念至此，他又将孽根往细缝深处埋了埋，让臀肉把其完全裹住。

柳一觉得自己格外丢人，不过就是这么一惊一吓，他居然差点泄出来。

然而就算此刻未射，他也坚持不了多久了。

另一头，付嘉然却犹觉火烧的不够旺，打算再添一把柴。

只见他的胯部开始向上顶弄冲撞，直捅的柳一双眸含春，生理泪水不自知的盈出眼眶。

“柳一，柳一……”付嘉然偏头与柳一额角相碰，又微微低下一些主动寻到柳一的脖颈蹭贴上去，接着他伸出舌尖勾缠住对方的耳垂，急促湿热的鼻息打在上面，暧昧又黏腻。

他也不说旁的，只不断轻唤柳一的姓名，阴茎同时在臀肉间快速捣弄抽插着。

太狡猾了，柳一想，没人能受得住心上人如此对待自己。

他终于撑不住选择缴械投降，什么羞涩清高、矜持禁欲此刻统统被翻腾滚涌的爱河淹没。

“付……啊，啊啊啊……然、嘉然、要，我呃嗯，要……奶，吃我的呃……”

“嗯？”青年故作疑惑，表示不解：“柳同学，我不懂你在说什么。”话音一落，跟着便是一记重顶。

柳一要被折磨疯了，此时此刻装疯卖傻真是，真是趁火打劫，恬不知耻！

略显瘦弱的青年咬住下唇，企图用闭口的方式压制呻吟。然而功效趋近于零，细碎又甜腻的哼叫在封闭的空间内成了最好的催情剂，磨人的欲望使得柳一额头开始渗出汗珠。

他哆哆嗦嗦地伸出手扯住付嘉然的头发，轻轻一拽。

付嘉然顺势看去，却不想柳一也一并转头，四目相对，眸中温柔的情意使得彼此心头滚烫熨帖。

“你究竟，唔哼……想让我说什么？”

“唉，”付嘉然皱紧眉头，做出思索的样子：“能不能打动我，能不能让我开心，这就得看柳同学的诚意喽？”

柳一胸中憋闷，撑着即将陷入迷离的理智不着章法的将自己双唇送了过去。

他的吻，笨拙且稚嫩，像被雨水拂过的新生草叶，带着几分清新纯洁又藏着一股郁郁春情。

柳一像急切渴求安慰的小兽，胡乱的又啄又亲，当唇肉含住唇珠时，他委屈的呢喃着：“要你……想、要你。”

“付嘉然，呃嗯……付嘉然，求你，求求你……看看我，啊。”

付嘉然一愣，没吱声，只用唇反含住柳一的，用力吮了吮，尔后胯间停下了顶撞。

“说下去。”

柳一巴巴搂住付嘉然的脖子，遑急的抱紧，身体内流窜的肉欲和纷乱的思绪冲碎了他内心的防线。

“求你，吃我的奶……”

“求你吻我，求你……肏我，肏死我。”

他哽了哽，小小的喉结不停滚动。三年来怅然若失的心情和患得患失的自卑在此刻互相推挤融合、收紧压缩，最终化为透骨酸心的情绪。

“付嘉然，求你，喜欢我吧。”

话毕，室内突然陷入一阵沉默。

落地灯依然尽职尽责的驱赶着黑暗，恰恰好将一站一悬空相拥的两个青年笼罩在一束光内。

久未得到回应，柳一根本不敢去看付嘉然的表情，自暴自弃的将脸再次抵在对方锁骨处。

他想，两天内连续两次告白被拒，丢死人了。

安静的空间内容易胡思乱想，柳一也不例外。他甚至忍不住生出天马行空的新念头，开始筹谋新的计划。

比如，要怎么才能和付嘉然考到同一所学校，然后在大学里继续缠着他……或者不缠着，远远看着倒也很满足了。

柳一暗自丧气，丝毫未察觉另一个人的异常。

-  
付嘉然此刻真切的觉得自个儿简直是坏透了。可他就是爱极了柳一因他而变得坐立难安的样子——爱他之爱，乐他之乐，忧他之忧。

没有什么比看到心上人眼里只有他一个存在更能让人欢喜的事了。

而那么纯一不杂的真心和情意摆在眼前，说不心动那当然是假话。

付嘉然不是不解风情的柳下惠，相反，他日日夜夜都在梦中奸淫着他朝思暮想的爱人。

而在梦中的柳一……

“嗬，”付嘉然低喘出声，阴茎涨的更加粗壮，这突如其来的变化吓了柳一一跳。

他不解的望向青年，直望进对方浓稠暗沉的眸中，那里犹如狂风巨浪中心的漩涡，充满了暴戾、侵略、和占有，交相糅杂，汇成最极致的情欲以雷霆万钧之势攻向不知所措的柳一。

柳一浑身一缩，陡然降临的失重般的快感让他胸口滚烫，只觉电流从手指尖窜向自己的中枢神经让全身都软和下来，阴茎也瞬间射出白浊，打湿了校裤档口。

黏湿的裤子贴在他的阴毛上，顺着皮肤往腿弯处流去，有一些却是滑过会阴被褶皱挡在菊穴外。

发泄过后的柳一看上去犹如一只人尽可欺的兔子。

当然，人尽可欺这种事。付嘉然自然是不会允许发生的。

他主意已定，一手揽紧柳一的腰，一手穿过他站在自己两脚上的双腿，猛然发力将他齐胸抱了起来。

柳一脸颊骤然爆红，他活了十八年，这还是头一次被人这样……这样抱过。

这种姿势一般都是用来抱亲密的人的吧？柳一心下又是甜蜜又是忧虑。

刚刚的话，有效果了？

他和付嘉然，是不是有那么一点点点点点可能呢？

他不贪的，真的只要一点点就会心满意足。

等回过神来，付嘉然已经来到床前，小心翼翼的将柳一放在上面。

他依然是惯常的样子，嘴角扯了三分笑，眼神深邃，然后埋首用额头贴住柳一的额头。

柳一简直激动地要晕过去，呼吸在瞬间急促起来——他的直觉确切的预感到了什么。

只见付嘉然学着他之前的样子舔吮亲吻着他的唇瓣，含含糊糊的说：“勉强合格……我可以做到你说的，但你也得答应我这些事。”

柳一小鸡啄米一样点头。

“这里，”付嘉然手指隔着校裤用力戳着蜜穴：“这个地方，只能有一个鸡巴主人进去，那就是它。”说着俯身用阴茎顶弄示意了一番。

付嘉然见小兔子的头简直快晃成个不倒翁，心下觉得可爱，又亲了亲柳一的唇：“这里也是我的。”

接着，他的从下到上开始移动，逐一划过柳一身上每一寸皮肤、每一处角落。

“屁股，是我的。”

“小鸡巴，是我的。”

“奶头，是我的。”

然后指尖来到左胸口，狠狠戳了戳。

“心，是我的。”

柳一呼吸一窒，美梦成真的感觉奇妙又玄幻。

他就像得到了圣诞老人礼物的孩子，在惊喜到来的那一刻潸然泪下。

付嘉然抬手擦去他的泪水，哄了哄，又执起柳一的手，将他的掌心带到自己心口。

“既然你都点头答应了……那柳同学，现在我是你的了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请关注微博 @奶霜姜饼  
=w=新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！


	7. 双向窥视 7 by奶霜姜饼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎关注微博@奶霜姜饼  
0w0新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！

柳一痴痴的看向付嘉然，过往梦中所有旖旎又瑰丽的奢望似化作星河一条，从幻境中淌出来，将曾经卑微渺小的自己捎去天际与遥不可及的人在穹顶之上相逢。

他感受着握在掌中的心跳，急促而有力，像正在擂动的战鼓，冲被压在身下的他昭示自己的存在感。

柳一不自觉地收紧手，指尖泛着白，力道大的像要穿过皮肉将那颗自己求了近一千个日夜的东西找出来，然后放进自己的胸膛里藏匿。

“哼——！”付嘉然吃痛出声，埋头一瞅，发现柳一的指尖掐实在了心口处，使得上面留下了不浅的红痕。

他有些无奈的问道：“柳同学，你这是在做什么？”

柳一呆愣愣的回过神，如梦方醒，猛的收回手。过了几秒又像傻了一样喃喃着：“你会痛。”

付嘉然挑眉。

“所以，这不是幻觉。”柳一嚅动嘴唇吐出这几个字，忽的又落下泪来。

高大的青年沉默不语，只下一秒将柳一搂进怀里。

付嘉然主动将胸口贴了过去，贴到柳一的耳朵处，说：“摸过了，那再听听看。这儿是你的了。不仅属于你，里头还装满了你。”

“是……我的？”

“嗯，你的。”

“属于我，装满了……我？”

付嘉然未立即回答，他又把柳一往上提了提，直直望进他的眼睛。

那双眸子里或惊喜或沉醉地神态一一撞进他的海马体，并将在那里无限期的停驻。

现在两个人正是面对面了。

他往前凑了凑，亲掉不停往外冒的泪珠子，直把爱人的眼角舔至泛红。好一会儿他才停下来，与柳一交颈缠绵，亲密无间。

“打三年前起，这里就姓柳了。”

付嘉然忽然出声，低沉沙哑，他死死将柳一想抬起的头按在自己肩窝，然后脖子一伸寻到柳一后颈，张口朝那处被乌发衬的雪白的肌肤咬了下去。

这里是柳一的敏感点。

“啊……”柳一身体一软，浑身被刺激的不住抖动。

付嘉然忘情的吮吸啄吻着，情到浓时，另一只手向下摸去，动作飞快地将自己外裤及内裤脱掉，又抬手把柳一的校裤往下扯。

忽然他愣了愣，口中的力道因惊讶而同时放轻，接着付嘉然“扑哧”笑出声，奖励般的啄了啄柳一耳后的碎发。

“你……，”付嘉然使劲憋着笑，心口此刻生出一阵阵甜，只觉他的宝贝太招人疼：“真是个‘好孩子’。”

柳一耳朵根都红透了，想解释什么结果半天都组织不出成型的句子，只好双手捂住眼睛，来了个自欺欺人。

付嘉然被他逗的乐不可支，抬手拍了拍柳一的屁股。因着被外力扇动，雪白的双臀漾起浪花，一颤一颤的和付嘉然打着招呼。

付嘉然捏了捏手感颇好的肉丘，又使劲打了一巴掌。

微微的刺痛感传到柳一的中枢神经，他不受控制的“嗯啊”了一声。

付嘉然小腹一紧，只觉股股热流将他的阴茎充的更加膨大。他咬咬牙不阴不阳的开口：“好哇，没想到柳同学竟然是这种人？”

柳一这下不仅耳朵红了，连头发丝儿都带着羞涩的温度，他干脆将整张脸都埋进手臂里。

“挡什么？”付嘉然好气又好笑的道：“柳同学，你这叫掩耳盗铃！”

“那么淫荡的吗？”他再次伸出手，泄愤似的戳了戳柳一的穴口：“刚刚我就觉得奇怪但没多想。结果柳同学你就套了身校服来见我？”

他狠狠将手指戳进小穴，刚进去一个指节就发现不对——太滑了。

“………柳同学，你准备工作做的还挺齐全。”

付嘉然心绪复杂，甚至有点不知所措，他发现自己可能从来未真正了解过柳一。

在他的印象里，柳一沉默寡言，安静乖巧，和他说话的声音都带着怯，纤弱又美味，随时都能激起他的占有欲和侵略心。

如果昨天的自慰是欲念作祟的意外，那今天他近乎半裸的身体和自行扩张过的后穴足以说明柳一奋不顾身的态度。

就那么喜欢？

付嘉然向后退了退，面无表情的看着羞涩不已的柳一。

他像巡视领地的王者，将面前独属于他的猎物的双手掰开。

那真是好巧，我也喜欢你，犹有过之而无不及。

付嘉然睨着柳一含羞带怯的面容，缓缓勾起嘴角：“柳同学，你这样我不是很开心。”

柳一上一秒还觉得自己陷在粉色泡泡里，心上人这话一出，吓得泡泡一个个“啵啵”的破掉：“对对对不起！我不知道……那，那怎么办呢？”

付嘉然看见柳一害怕的样子心中暗爽，连声唾骂自己坏透了，但这戏还得唱下去：“不乖的人是要接受惩罚的。”

“惩罚？”柳一瞪大眼，然后下一秒没什么抗拒便直接点头：“只要你开心，什么都可以。”

付嘉然颇感欣慰的摸了摸他的脸，感叹道：“好男孩。”

“那就罚小鸡巴给大鸡巴做按摩吧。”

话音一落，还没待柳一反应过来，一大一小，一紫一粉的两根阴茎便赤身裸体的朝彼此问了个好，接着便被强势的主人大手一抓，头碰头，身磨身的粘在了一起。

柳一倒吸了口凉气，在欲火和疼痛双重夹击下，难以抑制的快感迅速涌上他的神经，似有若无的费洛蒙飘浮在二人之间，恰好成为最好的情欲催化剂，点燃了蓄势待发的性爱导火线。

他的性器正被心上人亲手撸动着，这个认知让本就不清明的灵台沉入更加浑噩的深渊之谷，而谷底结满了蛊惑人心的禁果，脑海中正有一个声音不断督促他把自己毫无保留的交出去——交给那个随时随地都可以主宰他情绪及愿望的主宰。

可自己哪里还用被蛊惑呢？

柳一被焚身的欲火暖出汗来，体温逐渐升高，整个身子因情动而蒸腾成了浅浅的红色，鼻间发出难耐甜腻的轻哼，像牙牙学语的稚子，只剩下发出简单的几个音节的能力。

付嘉然手动的更快，两个龟头尖端的铃口皆冒出晶莹透明的液体，顺着柱身流进他的掌心，又从指缝淌出洒在了黑色的床单上。

他收回另一只搂住柳一的手，用指头沾了沾自己和柳一前列腺液混合的产物，尔后将其捅进柳一毫不设防的嘴里。

“咕嘟咕嘟……唔……”柳一意识此刻早已是朦朦胧胧，他不甚清楚的看向付嘉然，双目迷离含春，脸颊通红，无声的诱惑着他的“亚当”。

付嘉然手上动作不停，同时指头夹起柳一的舌头不住拨弄，滑腻的触感异常新鲜。

他细细涎睨着爱人乖顺的眉眼，有些不解怎么没早点发现这张脸面对自己的时候，从来都是千依百顺的模样？

一边想着，手指不由自主抽插起来，模拟着活塞运动开始奸淫柳一的口腔。

柳一的口水顺着嘴缝不停流出，不仅将付嘉然的整只手都濡湿了，连他自己的脸上也沾了不少黏糊的液体，可付嘉然并没有停下，而是又从马眼口带了许多浊水抹进柳一的上颚及内壁。

他迷迷糊糊听见付嘉然问：“柳同学，好吃吗？”

柳一睫毛颤了颤，有些奇怪的看向对方，指头动了动，捧住心上人正在强奸他舌头的大手，然后用力用舌头舔舐在他口中的东西，以此作为回应。

答案显而易见，自然是好吃的。

柳一动情的吮、抿两根修长的手指，他想，只要是付嘉然的，那都是世界上最好最珍贵的东西。

他的头发，他的五官，他的身体，他的汗水，他的精液全是无出其右的存在。

付嘉然是独一无二的。

柳一被撩拨的心痒难耐，他的后穴早就溢出了可供润滑的肠液，只待心上人的阳根插入采撷。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎关注微博@奶霜姜饼  
0w0新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！


	8. 双向窥视 8 by奶霜姜饼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎关注微博@奶霜姜饼  
0w0新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力~！

暗沉昏昏的房间内，不时传来几声似哭如泣的呻吟，娇声从檀口中吐出，将冷冰冰的家具及装饰都洇染上靡靡并淫荡的的味道，甜腻黏湿的呼吸顺着与舌头纠缠的手指爬上付嘉然的掌心。

已陷入爱欲深海的柳一拼命的舔舐着早已停止不动的手指，他眨着水雾迷离的双眸，不自知地露出勾魂摄魄的媚态，仔细用舌尖勾画付嘉然指腹的纹路并在脑海中细细描摹。

心意相通的年轻情侣，总是喜欢将自己的一切都剖给爱人，生怕哪一点做的不够好。

柳一愿意把自己毕生的爱情就此用至穷尽，不仅如此，他还做好了随时会失败的准备。

事实上，他不敢去畅想未来，因为自认不配。

所以只能着眼于当下，用眼用唇，用身用心，卑鄙地从付嘉然身上尽可能的掠夺走更多的独家记忆，倘若还可以给他留下属于自己的东西，那自是再好不过了。

这么想着柳一吃着手指的神态更加放肆，甚至主动又大胆的发出令人心痒难耐的轻唤：“喜欢……啊嘉然……嘉然，嘉然，嘉然……嗯哈，喜欢你……”

付嘉然听的是心醉神迷，没有比爱人一边做爱一边呢喃自己名姓更能让他热血沸腾，性欲高涨的了！

更何况他性功能完全正常。

“呼嗬……柳同学，这可就是你自找的了。”

他右手温柔的轻抚柳一像小狗一样讨好他手指的舌头，左手从两人龟头的地方下滑到过睾丸处，温柔又撩人的轻轻揉捏那四粒囊袋——他的依然是沉甸甸的，而柳一的性器和人一样，不仅青涩稚嫩甚至个头也并不很大。

付嘉然熟门熟路的搓弄睾丸上面的皱褶。与硬挺的阴茎不同，睾丸从始至终都是柔软的状态，当柳一被按住这处时反倒比被握住茎身拥有更强的被掌控感。

他被摩挲那处的时候甚至不受控制的弓起了背，脚趾蜷缩扣紧，双腿也开始交替的上下磨擦，直把大腿腿根也蹭出霞晕。

那上头还留着付嘉然昨天啃出来的牙印尚未消退，青青紫紫的齿痕和从肌肤内部渗出来的娇嫩粉红将柳一胯间绘成一幅淫荡的画面，付嘉然看的是目眩神摇，血液直往大脑冲，深恨自己的手机被放在远远的桌上不能将其拍下来。

哦，不用拍了。

他已经是我的了。

柳一被下身愈加汹涌的刺激激的昏了头，口里的动作也停了，只勉强用舌尖舔着付嘉然中指指节旁侧起的茧。

快感袭上心间，之前射过一次的柳一又逐渐有了喷薄精水的欲望，可他不舍得付嘉然的手离开自己的鸡巴，只好强忍着，忍到身体都不由自主的在床单上挪动。

柳一激动的抓住胸前的床单，欲火冲冲而来，嘴里不停的发出阵阵酥魂的浪叫，尔后轻轻侧过上半身将乳头使劲的用床单刮擦。

付嘉然很快注意到了这点，不知怎的一股火气冲到肺腑。

他抽出插在柳一口腔内的手指，长臂一伸就将柳一推至躺姿，然后翻身压了上去。

柳一嘴角挂着涎水，还没回过神来就发现一片阴影将落地灯光遮住。

“唔？嘉然，不舒服……呃，好难受，要啊，要磨磨……哼嗯……”柳一咬住下唇，不甚清醒的大脑不能让他有多余的理智来思考，仅剩的一点也只够支撑他的语言能力。

付嘉然有些吃味，惩罚般的伸手，用力将柳一的乳头往乳晕里按，接着张口就带着尖酸刻薄：“就那么骚么柳同学？你男人在你面前都还想着找其他‘野男人’快活？”

柳一睁大眼睛，迷瞪瞪的看着对方，不知道这莫名其妙的指责从何而来。

可付嘉然看起来好凶。

他瘪瘪嘴，小心翼翼的反驳：“没有野男人……没有，只有你，柳一只被付嘉然……肏过。”

“呵。”付嘉然抬手把柳一乳头上的两张创可贴“唰”的一下撕开，柳一被疼痛拉回一点神智，不解的看向付嘉然，神色中带着疑惑和委屈。

“我的床单是保姆亲手拿去洗涤的，上面说不定还沾着他的气味。再说了，今天这床单是我的，那改天换一张床呢？你是不是也要去蹭那些单子啊柳一？”付嘉然似想到了什么，眼角不仅有情欲沾染的红色，还开始带了一点惊慌暴戾的恼怒。

“你知道外头酒店的床有多脏吗？上头指不定有谁射过的精液！”

“柳一，”一米九高的青年望着身下将将过一米七有些被吓到的大男孩，眸中带着狠厉和认真：“别怕，你别怕我……我好爱你，我最爱你。”

“乖，听话，不要用别的男人的东西，女人的也不行。不要离开我的视线，不要让我不高兴……别逼我。”

说完这句话，青年直接低下头不去看爱人的反应，他张嘴将柳一的樱果包进口中，开始大力吮吸，“剌剌”声不断，像小儿吃奶般拼了命的想从其间喝到甘甜的乳汁。

那里因着昨天被他吃成了樱桃大小，此刻颜色还没消下去，还是明晃晃的鲜红，顶端甚至被咬到破皮，一层白白的膜正覆在上面。

付嘉然忘情的啃噬舔咬，间或用舌苔摩擦两处果子的顶端，磨的柳一尖叫低吟，像猫抓似的挠得他心痒痒。

这给了付嘉然莫大的鼓励，他更认真的舔，乳晕也含到嘴里，“咕嘟咕嘟”的吃出口水声。

被吃奶的人受不住这种刺激，头开始左右摇晃，两条大腿急切的想寻找到可以安慰自己的东西，却被付嘉然插进双腿间的第三条腿阻止。

柳一干脆也不找了，直接磨付嘉然那条腿，小鸡巴不住往付嘉然肌肉上前后磨蹭，把付嘉然磨的心火更旺。

他嘴里用力一嘬，含糊的开口：“这不就对了，我可以满足你，你要蹭要磨，要揉要捏，统统都只能找我。”

他奖励似的撸动柳一的小鸡巴，很快，早就蓄势待发的精液从阴茎内激射而出，最远处甚至射到了自己的下巴，不仅如此，部分体液还溅到了付嘉然的小腹和孽根上，阴毛也被打湿了好大一团。

付嘉然俯下身将柳一的精液尽可能的收集到掌心，这只手刚刚插了上面小口，现在来到了柳一下面的小穴，接着精液变作了性爱润滑剂，被付嘉然毫不费力的夹带着插进去两根手指。

微凉的涎水和精水让柳一抖了抖，但很快他就被付嘉然吸引走了注意力。

刚刚爱人的愤怒，初时让人害怕，等明白过来意思后柳一只觉浑身像过了电流一样瘫软下来，他内心自卑的“本我”被诡异的取悦，甚至生出了扭曲的快感。

付嘉然是会在乎他的，只需要知道这个信息，就足够柳一雌伏身下，对其俯首帖耳。

身子给他，心脏给他，命当然也能给他。

柳一情难自禁，双腿抬起盘上了付嘉然倒三角形的腰身，那里劲瘦有力，鼓起的肌肉恰恰好顶弄着柳一有些绵软的腿肉，相比较起来，后者彰明了平日里缺少运动。

“草，你……”付嘉然显然被这动作吓了一跳，同时性欲更旺，龟头微微翘起，柱身上的青筋虬枝盘曲，朝着柳一的菊穴怒胀叫嚣。

柳一刚刚射过一回，神智虽又趋于痴狂，但还保有一丝神智。

他翼翼小心的将手背贴上付嘉然的脸，轻轻的蹭了蹭，然后将双腿缓缓向上回缩，像一个翘起的跷跷板一样，把下半身抬的更高。

接着他主动往前挪了挪，小心避过埋在穴内的指头的位置，用两手掰开如蜜桃般肉嘟嘟的臀瓣，等找到目标物后忽的一松手。

付嘉然瞪大双眼，仿佛被爱神的金箭射中的幸运儿，难以置信的看着柳一。

只见泛着粉的雪丘正夹着粗长紫黑的男人阴茎，将其镶嵌入微窄的缝隙中，宛若它们天生就该是如此契合。

“肏、我。”柳一伸出双手环住付嘉然的脖子，凑到他耳朵边如此说道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎关注微博@奶霜姜饼  
0w0新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力~！


	9. 双向窥视 9 by奶霜姜饼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎关注微博@奶霜姜饼  
0w0新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力~  
谢谢您喜欢我的故事！

天雷勾地火，柳影入花阴。

付嘉然双眸暗沉，攀升到极致的性欲摧枯拉朽般破坏掉他所有属于“人”的部分，只给他留下天生被大自然赋予的本能——肏他，肏他，征服他！

把自己的体液和爱人的体液融为一体，他们将不分彼此，如胶似漆，这是付嘉然和柳一命中注定了的缘分。

他们俩一生一世，生生世世，合该在一起的。

付嘉然没有出声，也不再犹豫。

他抽出本插在柳一穴内的手指，肉与指分离时发出“啵”的情色响动，然后顺势将自己硕大的阴茎彻彻底底的挤进臀缝内，两瓣粉嫩蜜桃将其夹入最深处。

柳一欲火中烧，恨不得心上人直接狂野粗暴的插进来，把他肏上云霄，魂飞天外。

付嘉然的手指没有停下动作，从肉洞中出来后便顺着缝缘一点点往上摸去。

他的指尖还带着肠液，滑腻腻凉冰冰，像柳絮一般令人搔痒，一截一截的抚过柳一的尾椎、骶椎、脊椎，激得柳一汗毛直竖，盘在心上人腰间的双腿都快挂不住，摇摇欲坠。

最后那只手停在了之前脖颈后咬出的牙印上，然后狠狠往下摁去！

“哼——！”那是柳一的敏感点，此刻又痛又麻，又酸又爽，异样的快感窜入神经让他直接打了个颤，下意识地收紧环住付嘉然的双手，嘴唇一遍又一遍啄吻付嘉然的耳后。

付嘉然手继续向上游走，待摸了摸柳一手感颇好的头毛后，忽然手掌一收，将柳一的头从自己耳边往后拉。

柳一还没呼痛，下一秒便被寻到自个儿嘴唇的付嘉然堵住。

那是一个强横野蛮的吻，毫不留情，带着乖戾和极端的侵略性攻城略地，以唇为弓，以舌为箭，把柳一本就无甚的防线直接化为蒸发蓬勃的欲望融化在彼此交换的口水里。

“嗯，嗯……”柳一呼吸急促，感觉自己的上嘴唇被吮吸啃咬到流了血，血液沿着唇珠及舌头缠绵翻滚的缝隙滑进口腔，给这场性事的前戏增加了更多疯狂的节奏。

柳一吻的如痴如醉，只觉世界正陷入诡异的天旋地转，他能看见身后落地灯暧昧的暖黄灯光，他能听见小鸟叽叽喳喳的叫响和汽车经过的鸣笛，他可以闻到自己精液和付嘉然汗液混杂在一起的味道，他可以用自己的小穴口感受到付嘉然鸡巴上青筋的脉络和“嘭嘭”跳跃的动静。

正当柳一双腿将要滑落之时，付嘉然一边吻着，一边握住两条骨肉匀停的腿直接向反方向压去，使得爱人此刻就如一把叉开的剪子刃身。

突然，紫黑肿胀的阴茎带着势不可挡的气势，直挺挺地从菊穴口插入，一捅到底！

“唔啊！！！”柳一眼前一花，粗长的男根是最上等的器刃，轻易就刺进了肠肉，龟头马眼处的凹陷困住爱人内壁的一丝软肉，携着它戳向了最深处的穴心。

付嘉然没让柳一叫出第二声就狠狠的用嘴把其堵了回去，厚舌卷住小舌，盛情邀请对方来到极乐之国的性欲海洋。

他们犹如相依为命的漂洋过海者，无时不刻在亲临情爱暴风雨的洗礼，波澜起伏的浪花不知疲倦的打在他们身上，甜腻黏湿的海水浸透了正颠鸾倒凤的两人。

付嘉然觉得柳一就是那个来索他命的狐狸，看着纯，骨子里透着骚。

“嘶——”

明明只和他做过一次爱，肏过一次穴，现在居然无师自通般使劲收缩着肠肉，夹的自己是欲仙欲死，要不是毅力过人，早就把精液向其交了货。

柳一根本不知道心上人在想什么，他只是凭着过往看片的记忆，学着上面那些搔首弄姿媚态横生的人怎么做。

男人都喜欢口，那他就喜欢为付嘉然咬；男人喜欢吸奶，那他就愿意让付嘉然吃奶；男人喜欢肏穴，那他就让付嘉然插自己的洞，甘之如饴。

付嘉然想要的，柳一都会竭尽全力给他。

当初想的是他能看他一眼，现在却是祈祷付嘉然能多爱他一点。

这个欲望像贪吃蛇一样，起初就那么小，在付嘉然给予一次又一次回应后，就如吃下了诱人的、红彤彤的禁果，变得越来越大，越来越长。

蛇身弯弯曲曲，不停扭动，尔后化作一条长长的红丝线被柳一一把拽过，将其绕在付嘉然的心脏和自己的心脏处。

这就是红线了，被连在一起的人，一生一世，生生世世，都合该在一起，永不分离。

哪怕这个扭曲又阴暗的行为仅仅存于幻境中，仅仅是他一厢情愿。

这么想着，柳一努力将穴口张的更开，使得付嘉然的孽根能更畅快的进行剧烈的抽插。

他甚至妄图用穴口把付嘉然的睾丸也一并吃进去，却不想人差点滑到床下，贪婪又可人的样子令付嘉然不得不伸手拍了拍柳一的屁股墩，让他老实些。

可显然这个举动亦大大取悦了正在肏穴的男人，他吻的更加动情，胯下急速的顶撞再次加快，额角逐渐渗出汗水，顺着鬓发流下滴在柳一的锁骨窝上，痒痒的，让他情不自禁开始摩挲付嘉然的发梢及肩胛。

唇齿纠结，不停发出“咕嘟咕嘟”的吞咽声，间或有舌头痴缠带出口的呻吟，混着涎水成为最迷人的发情药水。

他们鼻间交换的呼吸喷在彼此的脸颊上，过近的距离和逐渐升高的室温使得它们全都成了咸湿的液体，淫荡又色情，挂在两人的眉梢眼角，湿漉漉的，一眼看过去，像是被欲望绘成的绝佳画作。

付嘉然的阴茎在抽插间，紫黑色的柱身被满泡淫汁包裹，甚至成了更加鲜亮的紫红色，明晃晃、亮晶晶，透明的液体在暖黄色落地灯的打光下，像是真的成了蜜液琼浆。

这酒好似天上来，让付嘉然心甘情愿醉死在这温柔乡。

他无端端想起那首被各类人士吟诵过的词：“牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。”

不过可惜了，他付嘉然要好好活着纠缠柳一一世，情天孽海只容得下两个人，哪怕是死了也要拖着柳一一起入天堂，下地狱。

柳一是他的雷池，是他的底线，谁都不许靠近。

这么想着他胯下动作更快，开始愈发用力的刮擦柳一的穴。

两颗尺寸不小的睾丸不停地撞击在雪白的臀肉上，那处被撞的嫩皮子甚至被擦出了两道椭圆形的红印，啪啪声不绝于耳，像在收拾柳一的屁股一样。

而付嘉然颜色黑深且浓密的阴毛不仅彰显了他蓬勃的性欲，此刻还成了折磨柳一卵蛋的罪魁祸首。

粗粝硬实的毛因为阴茎一下下撞击也只能连带着朝柳一的睾丸刺去，毛茸茸的感觉搔的柳一菊穴更是溢出水儿来。

每次阴茎一插进去蜜汁便像关了水龙头似的被堵住，阴茎往外一抽，不光湿粘的肠液附着在根身上，本就蓄积在穴内的淫水也哗哗不停的流出，好比雨水暴灌过的湖泊。

尤云殢雨，粉嫩的肠肉在激烈的性爱中也被肏成深红，从洞口处看去，那真是春意无限，勾的耕耘的男人且去了三魂并夺了七魄。

付嘉然感到柳一有些呼吸不畅，贴心的松开了口，他知道爱人还不太会换气，能和自己亲这么久，基本是凭着爱意在勉强支撑。

果不其然，两人的嘴一分开，柳一的生理泪水立马划出眼眶，大口喘气，直带的胸脯一上一下的鼓动，两点樱果缀在上头，就像漆黑夜空里的两颗星。

他轻轻拧起眉头，双眸微敛含着水，鼻尖挂着一抹粉，脸颊红云飞起，不自知透出的艳迷得付嘉然头晕目眩，一股酥麻的电意自心头闪过，飞速蹿向下身的孽根，柳一还没喘顺畅的气立马被激烈的冲撞打散。

“嗯啊……啊嘉然，太深了……唔，好撑，慢……我受不了……求你，啊啊啊，快，快一点……”柳一被欲望刺激的不住晃头，却不成想付嘉然坏得很，抽出了一截阴茎熟门熟路的找到了他的前列腺点。

这是男人最特殊的地方，仅需几十秒，就能让最傲慢禁欲的高岭之花成为求着胯下孽根抽插肏穴的婊子。

没人能抵抗的了身体最本能的反应，更何况正在肏柳一的是他发誓要爱一辈子的人。

属于柳一的付嘉然。

他是我的。

柳一身子软绵根本使不上力，只好老老实实躺在床单上挨肏。

可心上人的纵容滋养了他的野望，他不再如最开始那般矜持怯懦，被爱意和情液滋养过的大男孩想和自己的爱人随时随地都保持亲密。

他能感觉到自己的肠肉正如梦似醉的含着付嘉然的屌，自己后穴正被它肏成一个完美的模具，以后柳一的后穴就会是付嘉然独家的鸡巴套子了。

一想到这，柳一下意识臊得慌，觉得自己真是飘了，这种不知羞耻的想法居然都冒了出来。

可这个想法背后所营造出的未来实在是过于美好——他会被付嘉然爱，被他天天肏，肏红肏熟，肏到离不开他。到时候付嘉然肯定也习惯了自己的穴，那以后两个人肯定会长长久久的在一起的。

“啊、啊……嘉然，”柳一忍不住开口说：“我会……呼呃、唔……会对你，好……”

“我不……嗯……敢想，太多……现在这样，挺好的……咿呀……啊太撑了，好爽……噢……”

付嘉然埋头使劲肏柳一的那处凸起，直把他射过两次的小鸡巴又诱的翘起，顶端可怜兮兮的吐出稀薄的液体。

现在？付嘉然可听不得这些，他恨所有表示短暂的词语，他跟柳一之间的时间从来都是无限。

付嘉然低低喘息着，怒极反笑道：“你不乖。”

柳一一惊，双手扒住付嘉然放在他脑袋后的手肘：“我没，啊啊啊——！！”

付嘉然根本懒得听爱人的解释，直接把阴茎整根往后退出小穴，然后蓄力猛地向前冲刺，像是要把柳一的前列腺那处戳平。

“啊啊啊啊！！嘉然，嘉然，痛……呃啊，我要死了，要死了……啊……”柳一只觉得耳朵都在“滋滋”嗡鸣，失重般的快感如波涛般席卷他全身每处角落。

他的身体被刺激的高高抬起，宛如一张半拉开的弓，在小鸡巴射出一串色情的弧度之后又“啪”地落了回去，张大嘴无声地散发着“舒服”的信号。

高大的青年翘了翘嘴角，大手一把拉过柳一软掉的双臂，死死握住，然后让柳一两只手绕过自个儿大腿外侧。

“柳同学，在和我做爱的时候禁止出现‘现在’这种词。你不会想我不高兴吧？”

柳一眼中含泪，忐忑的点头。

“很好，”付嘉然说：“以后要是再有什么新的词增加，我会及时补充。但如果你在之后说了已经禁止的词语，那我可要惩罚你了。”

“惩罚？”

付嘉然阴茎往前挺了挺，直把兔子又撞肏的喋喋浪叫：“你不会想知道的。所以记住了，别犯错。”

“记住了……啊……嗯，我会听话的……只要，只要嘉然你开心……”

付嘉然满意的点头，松开了擒住柳一的双手，只一根阴茎在穴内轻轻的研磨顶弄。

“乖男孩。”

“刚刚你不是扒了穴吗？那这会儿再扒个腿给我看。”

“扒、扒腿？”柳一懵了。

“扒腿求肏，不会吗？”

不会也得会。柳一咬了咬唇，之前被吮破皮的地方有些刺痛，却无端端激起了他难言的性欲……

他红着脸，也并未怎么扭捏，两只手沿着大腿外侧的形状向腿根内探去，等十根手指掐住近根部的肌肉时，缓缓用力。

此刻的柳一犹如向恶龙展现出内里最美的宝贝的蚌壳，之前是半开了沿儿，现在则是彻彻底底的将扇面毫无保留的打开。

双腿是壳，后穴就是珍珠，那里正被一根野蛮粗壮之物抵住了口。

穴口周围因着之前激烈的抽插并未完全合拢，还露着一个小小的洞，洞缘有微微皱起的褶，同样由于被肏弄的原因没有呈最初完好的形态。

而不管穴内还是洞边全都挂着被肏成白浆白沫的淫水且还有新的淫水不断涌出：粘糊糊、湿淋淋，夹杂着一股子腥甜味，在室内逸散。

付嘉然是第二次完整看见这番美景，不自禁的屏住呼吸，不敢动作。

柳一等了好一会儿都未见付嘉然捅进来，抬头一瞧，付嘉然正认真痴迷的盯着那个……那个做爱的地方。

他难为情的扭了扭身子，却不料对方一把握住他的膝盖，说：“扒了腿，那该求肏了。”

柳一脸爆红：“怎么……怎么求你会高兴？”

“之前叫我吃奶的时候，不是做的很好吗？”付嘉然轻轻往前顶了顶：“诱惑我，让我迷上你。”

身下的青年点了点头，有些了悟，有些局促。

他认真的思考了一番，眼神明灭不定，却一瞬不移的凝望着付嘉然的眸，然后紧张的开口。

“大……大鸡巴老公……求你，肏肏我吧……”

付嘉然呼吸骤乱，也不知道是为了“大鸡巴”还是为了那声“老公”，他只觉心如擂鼓，扑通扑通跳个不停，那犹如蜜糖的爱意和堕入深渊的决心一并来到他的心头。

他真是爱死了柳一。

“那鄙人只好遵命了，我的小骚穴老婆。”

话音一落，付嘉然再次化为只遵循本能的凶兽，向前冲撞，去掠夺占有他一早就看中的宝贝。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎关注微博@奶霜姜饼  
0w0新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力~  
谢谢您喜欢我的故事！


	10. 双向窥视10 by奶霜姜饼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎关注同名微博@奶霜姜饼  
٩̋(๑˃́ꇴ˂̀๑)新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！  
谢谢大家的点赞和收藏，我会继续加油的！

付嘉然本是半跪着，现在慢慢把腰身从弯曲伸展抻直，接着一只脚掌抬起踩在床单上。

被淫水浸泡过后的巨龙昂了昂头，精神奕奕，怒吼咆哮着从后穴斜上方一个猛子扎入，携风带雨横插进泥泞不堪的肛口。

“嘶——！”付嘉然脸上显出餍足的红光，性爱所带来的快感令他不自觉的吸了口气。

他的阴茎被爱人的肠肉完全包裹，内壁温暖而细腻的触感像极了柳一细细碎碎亲在他耳后的吻。

——柳一的穴也正如他的人一样，大概这辈子都不会拒绝付嘉然无休止的索取和求欢。

付嘉然实在是太爱太眷恋这处地方，犹如发现珍馐的行家，他一点也不希望草草将其吞下，反之，他乐意牺牲大量时间来一口口把美味品尝。

“啊……骚老婆好棒，好会夹，怎么那么爱吸大肉棒呢？”高大的青年将阴茎一寸一寸的抽出，尔后又用最缓最慢的速度插入。

每当阴茎往外拔的时候，肠肉都像不愿告别丈夫的妻子，滑湿粘乎的膜用力拥抱着孽根，企图用似水的柔情和予人灭顶快感的紧致将心上人留下。

这当然给付嘉然的行动造成了麻烦——因为穴实在是太紧了，夹的他既爽又麻，还带了微微的痛。  
而当他再次插入时，哭泣的妻子复又喜笑颜开，献出自己满腔眷恋去迎接丈夫的归来。

内壁的皱褶被一点一点的抹平、撑开，直至变得光滑如玻，肉膜亦从淡淡的白转为晶莹透明的颜色。

而这一来一回近百次抽插中，骚穴深处汩汩流出的淫水从未停过。

靡靡情色的蜜汁成了最好的润滑剂，不但洗刷着肉棒，也滋润了穴腔，致使每一次击打、拍撞都会发出“扑哧”或“啪啪”的暧昧声响。

比起做爱，这样更像是在磨根刃。

“唔……老公，太慢了，大鸡巴老公……呀！一一里面好胀……嗯啊啊……”柳一这下是彻底放弃了以往的廉耻，嘴中接连发出甜腻的呻吟和床笫情话。

而另一头付嘉然听的是神清气爽，故意继续维持这个速度弄他，尽管自己也不好受，但是怎么办呢？

他就喜欢柳一因为饥渴而露出的难耐表情。

多可爱。

柳一清秀的面容因着欲望未被满足而变得扭曲，若是让熟人看来，那活脱脱就是只发情的兔儿，连一身白翡皮子都变成了红琥珀。

因骚心的空虚愈发蔓延，他禁不住张大嘴无声的哈气，娇软的小舌伸出口外下意识的舔弄唇珠，牙齿不时咬住下唇瓣，鼻腔也哼哼着淫叫浪吟。

柳一实在是遭不住了，他的穴太痒，太想被又狠又蛮的力道肏弄，这个念头让他浑身上下都散着春，不管他怎么求肏求插，可付嘉然就是那样坏。

明明……明明他一看起来就很高兴。

付嘉然真是个大骗子！

柳一委屈的扁扁嘴，情欲蒸腾的内心让他成了醉醺醺的“酒鬼”，天不怕地不怕，于是一股不知名的冲动袭上心头。

他扒着腿的手忽的用力，将穴扯的更大更圆，一咬牙往前一滑，肉洞就这么粗鲁的将肉棒整根吃进，去势又狠又猛。

滑腻腻的肠壁像吸盘一样尽职尽责的把阴茎每一处边边角角全都照顾到，给予“无辜”的恶龙最宾至如归的服务。

“呜…...嘉然……老公，好痒啊，插我吧，快肏死我……”

付嘉然瞅他这样，脑中一热，不懂怎么兔子今儿学会咬人了？

本来慢慢摩擦的肉刃干脆顺势而为，也不扭捏，开始变换节奏，整根抽出又尽根没入。

泛着红的紫黑茎身上也挂着沫浆，尤以茎根处最严重，那简直就像喝了牛奶的嘴，挂着一圈儿白胡。

而龟头则不同，它是唯一可以一亲芳泽的骑士，马眼的凹陷处每次插肏顶撞都可以吻到穴心，因此那上头不但没挂上沫，反倒是喝着蜜汁甜水儿，喝不下的便顺着柱身往睾丸处淌，要不就是被带出穴内，肆意流窜至穴周或者穴眼儿下面的黑色床单。

而这些靠体液淫汁做成的东西等干涸后便会凝成一团乳白色的污渍，昭示着主人家曾在这里做过爱、插过人、肏过穴。

“草……太紧了，爽。你真是想我死在你身上才甘心吧？”付嘉然异常情动，欲火焚身，双手绕到柳一腰窝旁，伸出五指使劲掐住那不盈一握的细腰，尔后加大马力开始更为激烈的抽插肏弄。

做爱所蒸腾起的淫荡暧昧，终是把脉脉温情转化为最原始的性交，两只渴求被满足的兽将彼此性器合二为一，水乳交融，无缝紧贴，“啪啪”声响彻在整间房内。

“呃……嗯嗯嗯、哼啊……再快……大鸡巴老公……骚老婆要射了，呜呜……快……”柳一已经开始胡言乱语，爽到极致而流出的眼泪被俯身舔舐他眼角的付嘉然一颗一颗吻掉。

他轻轻笑了笑，声音沙哑性感，犹如顶级春药，听的柳一穴一紧，想要射精的念头更盛。

付嘉然吮吸了爱人的眼皮、额角、耳垂，转而又吃上了柳一的奶头，直将本就红肿的乳豆和乳晕嘬嘬吃成了自个儿的专属奶嘴，一含进去就舍不得分开。

柳一的小鸡巴再次被刺激的翘了起来，尽管已经射无可射，它还是恹恹的举起旗杆冲付嘉然晃了晃。

付嘉然看再嘬下去这奶头明儿起来可能怎么都遮不住，最终还是不甘不愿的吐出放过，只是临离开前还狠狠咬了一下子。

“呜……痛……”柳一下意识抱怨，还没等音节完全落下唇上又结结实实挨了付嘉然一记湿吻。

这次却是温柔多了，大舌只轻轻在口腔内卷着小舌转了一圈便及时退出。

接着高大的青年喘着火热的呼吸，从嘴角出发，一口口亲到耳侧，然后湿乎乎的气呼在耳洞里，冲着柳一痞里痞气的说：“好乖的骚老婆。”

唉呀，这个人……

柳一就算神智清醒也经不住他时不时的甜言蜜语，更何况现在脑袋内简直一片糊糊。

想射，想高潮。

羞涩的情绪再次涌上心头，他别别扭扭的转过脑袋，主动将唇递了上去，青涩的吻带着急迫，但在此间暧昧潮湿的氛围内却又显得异常纯情烂漫。

付嘉然温柔的回应这一个个亲密的啄吻，他从似乎变得浓郁的费洛蒙中嗅到了爱人殷切登顶的信号。

“啧，骚穴咬的好紧。”他不意外的发现在亲吻的过程中，柳一身子开始颤抖，叉开到两边的小腿微微绷住，平日里不显的肌肉也露出纹路，别说白嫩的脚趾头了，更是蜷的死紧。

付嘉然懂得见好就收，之前逗了爱人那么久，现在是时候满足他了。

下一秒他拉过扒着穴的双臂，将其搭在自己肩胛上，低喘着气，说：“爱吃肉棒的小骚货，抱紧了。”

“什……咿呀呃啊啊！……啊啊啊嗯……呵唔……”柳一被突然加速至极限的冲撞顶的声线陡然增高，过了这瞬，强烈的快感和刺激让这声尖利的浪叫又拖出了无限旖旎春情的尾音。

那尾音里带着颤又夹着媚，听的付嘉然是骨头都酥了。

“骚老婆真会叫，差点把我给叫射了。”

付嘉然低头动情的啃咬柳一的锁骨，含糊不清的喃喃，半是抱怨半是兴奋的说着，双手箍的更紧。  
昨日腰窝处便被他掐出了不少青紫，今天又是留下数十个桃色的印章。

阴茎还在持续大力的抽插，每次进入都会将肠肉填满，皱褶撑平，如若柳一内里还有什么更深的穴腔肉壁，那定是会被这根胡作非为的孽根给捣弄成软泥肉沼。

“呜……嘉然，嘉然……”柳一口中呜咽，鼻音混杂哭腔，欲望不断攀升，好比云霄飞车的爬坡过程，已逐渐到达最高处。

青年稠密的睫毛被泪花浸透，长又卷的睫羽犹如在雨中穿行过的蝴蝶，虽然奋力扑棱着翅膀却依然挂满了水珠。

他拥住肩胛的双臂随着撞击的力道而上下抚动，当被撞到穴心时，两只手因迸发的快感忍不住在上面抓挠。

尽管这点力道只够在对方脊背上留下几条极易消失的红痕，不过依然给了付嘉然最好的进攻暗号——抑制河流决堤的堤坝正摇摇欲坠。

“呼……肏死你，肏死你！欠肏的小骚穴，那么紧！说，是不是天天在想着被我肏啊？！”

“嗯嗯……唔，不…是…天天……哼啊……”

不是？

付嘉然蓦地面容扭曲，表情狰狞，本来箍住腰身的手交叉变成拦腰抱紧的姿势，两人此刻正是皮肉相贴，交颈缠绵。

青年犹不满足，其中一只手向下滑了点，搂住爱人胯骨，发力向硕大肿胀的阴茎按去。

“骚货，被我肏还不够吗？你还想着谁？！”

付嘉然想，只要柳一说一个名字，他明天就去把这人找出来，该怎么处理就怎么处理掉。

“啊呃……只想着你……一一只想你，嗯……”

“撒谎！那为什么没有天天想？”

柳一听了这话，本就娇红的脸蛋霎时成了熟透的蕃茄，在满含春意呻吟的房间内喃喃吐露真相。

“啊……因、因为是……哼呃……时、时……唔……时刻刻……都，想……”

“轰！”

付嘉然头皮发麻，脑海内雷声阵阵，心花怒放，登时觉得他大概是世界上最幸福的人，不接受反驳。

他二话不说，下身提速，臀部好似化作顶级马达，风驰电掣般将内壁捣的翻江倒海。

柳一淫叫连连，恰好窗外有几只发情的猫，屋内屋外含着春的呻吟此起彼伏，勾的辛勤耕耘的男人愈发兴奋。

“老婆，你听，外头的猫都晓得你在被我肏穴呢。”

“呜……别说了……”

“别不好意思了，我以后可是要时时刻刻干你的人啊，”付嘉然语中带笑，半是认真半是逗弄的说道：“比如当着全班同学的面，全校老师的面……”

柳一一惊，吓得求饶：“不要……我不要，啊……太羞耻了！”

付嘉然满意的点头，严肃的道：“当然啦，我不会这么做。谁敢看我老婆发春，我把他眼珠子挖出来。”

说完，他不等爱人回话，直接用嘴擒住对方的唇瓣，细细舔弄吮吻，把呻吟全都从口腔经由食道吞进肚里去。

“嘉然……嗯嗯嗯啊……我要出来了……呃……”

“好老婆，乖老婆，”付嘉然狠狠碾着柳一的唇：“马上就好，老公这就给你。”

巨大的鸡巴一进一出，“扑哧、扑哧”的抽打着泥泞滑腻的小穴，粘乎的液体早已润泽了二人的性器，两者皆是变得深红锃亮，临近爆发。

蓄势已久的阴茎和穴道已经随着云霄飞车来到顶点，只待一声令下便可载人驶向绝妙的境地。

终于，在又是几百下深深顶撞冲刺后，柳一终于尖叫出声，双眼一白，小腿顿时绷成两条优美的直线，脚趾蜷紧复又张开，淡粉的指甲似乎都染上情色，淫荡又靡靡。

小鸡巴直接被插射，但因着之前高潮过两回，现在只淅淅沥沥的流出几点白花，甚至射不成弧。

然而后穴却绝了堤，源源不断的肠液像潺潺的溪流，一下又一下拍打在龟头上。

付嘉然口中低喝，掐着柳一肌肉玉雪的臀丘，使劲抓了几番，指缝夹住从其间漏出去的软嫩，最后死命捏着这处，终于呻吟着射了出来。

此刻肠肉内来自两人的两种体液混合，滚烫的温度熨帖的龟头舒爽无比，只觉自己来到了什么暖泉水池，泡的动都不想动。

付嘉然干脆也不动了，把男根就这么插在穴内，一手轻撸柳一的小鸡巴，自己的大鸡巴则在内缓缓冲刺，延长快感。

他满意的抱住柳一，对方正懒洋洋的躺着，浑身乏力却耐心的回应付嘉然缠人的亲吻。

——真好，付嘉然想，一一好像从身到心都是他的了。

——真好，柳一想，嘉然好像真的愿意收留自己的身和心了。

-  
在高三那年，一个初春的早上，惠风和畅，万里无云，两名刚刚成年的青年男孩，确定了彼此的心意，只觉世界美好，万物美妙。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎关注同名微博@奶霜姜饼  
٩̋(๑˃́ꇴ˂̀๑)新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！  
谢谢大家的点赞和收藏，我会继续加油的！


	11. 双向窥视11 by奶霜姜饼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎关注微博@奶霜姜饼  
0v0新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！

发泄过的阴茎没从后穴内抽出去，高个子的男生餍足的咂了咂嘴，从背后环抱住爱人，就着插入的姿势闭上眼养神。

他的头发在柳一的肩窝蹭了又蹭，直蹭的柳一轻笑出声，忙伸出手按住那颗动个不停的脑袋。

那笑声说是破锣锅嗓也差不离了，只是嘶哑的浊音犹带着温柔呼道：“嘉然……痒。”

“嗯？”付嘉然嘴闷在肌肤上，含糊回问：“又痒了？”

柳一一口气在嗓子眼儿哽了下，本来按住头的手也忍不住轻轻拍打了几番，语速缓缓：“你怎么老想这些，这些……不正经的事？”

付嘉然挑眉，满脸惊讶，像听到了什么世间奇闻。

他拿开柳一的手，支起身子往前挪了挪，带动着阴茎也不由自主往穴深处进，许是磨到了哪寸软肉，柳一受不住刺激，一串低吟随之叫出。

“呃啊……别顶了……”

“柳同学，”青年从上至下俯视对方的眼睛，他眸子里满是新奇和认真，好似今天才刚认识柳一一样：“不正经？刚刚是谁说的，时、时、刻、刻都在想呀？”

隽秀的男生被怼的理屈词穷。

“又是谁开口求人，说‘付嘉然我乳头好痒，你要吃吃我的奶吗’？谁还说了……”

未等青年喋喋不休完，柳一臊的抬手捂住付嘉然的嘴，神色又羞又恼，杏目瞪圆，眼带威胁：“好了好了！说不过你，我不说了！”

付嘉然眸中含星，伸舌飞速舔了下掌心后，笑眯眯地躺了回去。

两个人就这么胸背相贴，静静呆了许久，谁也没说话。

墙上的挂钟“咔哒咔哒”发出声响，衬的此间爱意愈显，逐渐与心跳同步。

激情过后的温存总是令人留恋的。

柳一感受到背后匀速起伏的胸膛，愣怔出神，尔后露出一个略微傻气的笑容。

奇迹原来真的存在，并且不可思议的落到了他的头上。

念至此，柳一悄悄唤了几声付嘉然的名字，未得到回应后他胆子便大了起来。

本来置于耳旁的手逐渐下滑，直至与付嘉然的手臂相碰。

接着，他沿着心上人的胳膊慢慢往前拂过，等来到手背便停了下来，将自己小了一圈儿的手掌贴上付嘉然的手背。

然后五指从尚未并拢的缝隙向内插过，最终变成十指紧扣。

——原来与喜欢的人两情相悦是这么幸福。

柳一感激不已，执起付嘉然的左手来到自己嘴边，抱着无比虔诚的态度轻轻在他掌心印下一吻，啄了啄指尖，然后就着手心贴手背的姿势将刚才吻过的部分缓缓放在胸口心脏上方。

连着做了两天爱且每次都是内射，作为一个雏儿，柳一的精气神着实被消磨了太多。

性事结束，缠绵不去的疲惫感涌上全身神经，催促着他赶紧闭眼休息，回复回复体力。

而陷入短暂梦乡的柳一，自然错过了付嘉然的一系列动作。

青年确认爱人已经睡熟了之后，依依不舍的将阴茎抽出来，小心翼翼的亲了亲柳一的发顶。

然后像无事发生过一样，也阖上双目，陪柳一默默地入眠。

-  
等柳一再次醒来时已是下午三点。

落地灯不知何时被熄灭，而早上关闭的百叶窗现在正一条条的横梗着，将户外的缕缕阳光割开。

他神志仍未清明，浑身肌肉酸软不已，菊穴口及肠肉阵阵钝痛，待发现付嘉然不在身后才有些着慌的转醒。

柳一先是迷糊的揉揉眼睛，手不自觉往四周挥了挥，同时口中呼唤着付嘉然的名字。

“嘉然……？”

无人应答。

他抿了抿唇，手指下意识攥紧盖在身上的棉被。

窗外日头正盛，细细碎碎的光影穿过窗缝洒在柳一脸颊上，将他的面容一半隐入阴，一半映着阳。

付嘉然端着餐盘进屋的时候见到的便是这份光景。

爱人安安静静的坐在床上，面无表情，一动不动。本来应该是温暖的光束落在他身上却生生透出几分冷清。

那种不安和焦虑就算对方并无甚过激行为，也能从神态和气场中感受到。

付嘉然小心端着手里的东西，慢慢走到床头，期间柳一的眼神从未离开过他——他快，眼神就移动的快；他慢，眼神就移动的慢。

青年无奈的叹了口气，将手中餐盘搁在床头柜上。

“怎么了？这里可是我家，我还能跑到哪儿去。”付嘉然忍不住伸手刮了刮柳一鼻头。

柳一的异常状态因为付嘉然的出现而逐渐平复下来。

“我知道……我又没说什么。”

“可你看起来很害怕。”

柳一垂下眼睑，好一会儿才嚅嚅嘴回道：“我怕自己做的不好，你不开心。”

“什么？” 

“你不开心，就不会和我交往。”

付嘉然乐了：“那你觉得这会儿我心情怎么样？”

柳一耳朵根开始泛红，逐渐蔓延到耳廓，他这次倒是很果断的给了答案：“你很高兴。”

“哦？为什么？”

柳一犹豫了下：“……直觉。”

付嘉然跟着又重复了一遍，但爱人没再理他，不管他怎么引导下套，对方都是涨红着脸闭口不言。

索性不逗了。

付嘉然挪了挪位置，头往前一伸，嘴唇便稳稳当当落在柳一的唇瓣上，紧贴几秒后，夸张地发出“啵”的一声响。

付嘉然满意的看到柳一快羞红到脖颈的样子，眯起眼痞里痞气的说：“不愧是柳同学，好聪明！一下就把我这个体育生搞明白了。”

柳一觉得这话怪怪的，狐疑的睨了眼付嘉然的表情——看起来倒是坦坦荡荡，一脸信誓旦旦形象，像个正人君子。

但他是知道的，其实内里早都坏透了。

两人没再继续这个话题，付嘉然端起放在盘里的碗，里面是一整碗粥，雪花似的米颗颗饱满绽开，除此以外，配料还放了点大枣枸杞和红豆粒。

“快尝尝看，我亲手做的。”付嘉然兴奋的比划着，差点没给粥洒地上。幸好柳一眼疾手快摁住了心上人的肩。

“我尝我尝，你别动！再动就没得吃了。”

待柳一刚执起勺子打算进食的时候，突然从旁伸出一只手将其拦下。

付嘉然没等柳一回过味来，直接就着对方的手舀了一勺粥往自己口中塞去，然后猛的俯身把舌头伸进柳一的嘴里。

还未咽下的米粒成了最特别的粘合剂，在两条软绵绵的舌头间来回徜徉，见证了二者纠缠烂漫，眷恋不舍的互动。

付嘉然把舌头当勺子用，一点一点的将口中含着的量给柳一渡过去，间或用舌苔磨擦对方的上颚和牙龈。

本来就不擅长接吻时换气的柳一顿时更忙了。

舌尖不停摩挲着舌底，而舌身正卷绕着彼此，慢慢的把稀粥咽下口去。

幸而这份量不算足，只几十秒就没了存货。

付嘉然刚想再来一次，柳一却不给机会，他风风火火的拿起勺子猛吃，什么七零八碎的补品全都入了肚。

付嘉然真是又好气又好笑：“慢点，我不弄你了。”

柳一充耳不闻。

青年弹了弹柳一的脑门心，说：“等你吃完，我就带你去洗洗。”

“咳……咳咳！洗洗？”

“对啊，”付嘉然眼带戏谑，勾起一边嘴角：“柳同学，你的穴口和穴心，可都还含着我的子子孙孙啊。”

“啪嗒。”柳一手上的勺子掉进空碗里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎关注微博@奶霜姜饼  
0v0新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！


	12. 双向窥视 12 by奶霜姜饼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎关注微博@奶霜姜饼  
0w0新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！

本来温情的氛围因着这一句话又开始变得迷蒙。

暧昧的气息囿于逼仄的室内，似游鱼般窜过二人心间。

柳一悄悄的吐了口气，不敢让付嘉然听到。那口气仔细听去竟然打着颤，昭示着他心绪不稳的真相。

他的穴内吃下了付嘉然数股浓精，精水与自己的体液在身体内混杂、融合，致使此刻肠肉里间的粘腻及异物感无法忽视。

可柳一没法和心上人说，他不想洗掉。

他甚至盼着这些东西能够被吸收尔后融进自己的骨血——因为他没办法和心上人有孩子，更没办法和心上人成为合法夫妻组成家庭，他想不到更好的方式来让付嘉然更久的留在自己身边。

除了这颗不知价值几何的心和能被插的穴，自己还能够给对方什么呢？

付嘉然有的太多，而他实在是没几样东西拿得出手。

尽管柳一祈求上天让他与心上人相守一辈子，但他却并不奢望此愿可以顺利实现。

毕竟未来的事，谁说的准呢？

春花尚且会谢，秋叶尚且会黄，哪个能保证人心可以一成不变。

或许在不远的未来，付嘉然就会觉得他是个无趣的人，不打算跟自己继续这种关系。

大多数情侣之间恋爱天数是正着算的，而在柳一这儿，他和付嘉然的所谓“爱情”必然有时间限制，理所当然的，便倒着数了。

不管是亲吻还是被肏，对于他来讲都是做一次便少一次的宝贵体验。

今天是3月3，付嘉然与柳一恋爱时长，倒计时N-1天。

柳一想到这儿，穴不自觉缩了缩，稀里糊涂的打算将残精再往里吃一点，这一缩可不得了，他发现自己竟然又开始流水了。

就因为那句玩笑一样的“子子孙孙”，自己就忍不住动情，真是……一点抵抗力都没有。

当然，话又说回来了，面对心上人，他从来就没有什么自制力可言，能忍着不在课堂上发骚已经是自己遏制欲望的最佳表现了。

柳一咬了咬唇，试图将声气咽回喉咙里，他能感觉到，自己穴眼下的床单已经被浸透。

湿乎乎的范围逐渐从一小处蔓延到四周圆圆的几圈，甚至把他的会阴和睾丸都润湿了，连小鸡巴的龟头铃口也受到了波及。

柳一开始放低吸气声，调整呼吸频率，尽量使得自己不受情欲的影响，看起来像往日一般。

付嘉然并未第一时间注意到爱人的异常，因为柳一此时此刻的模样是他最熟悉的形象：低眉寡言、乖顺温柔：正适合亲，正适合肏。

看柳一久久不曾将碗放下，他有些奇怪，伸手握住对方手腕想帮他拿走，却不料手刚摸上去，柳一力道一松，空碗结结实实的落到被单上，里间剩下的粥水直接洒了出来。

付嘉然见了，也没多想，嘴里嘟囔了句：“怎么这么不小心？”，将碗拾起放在床头柜面上后就打算将弄脏的被子掀开，结果手刚碰到被角，柳一便一把将其按住。

“别……”柳一侧侧开口：“不要……不要掀。”

他嘴里喘出的气都含着湿漉漉的水滴，听上去像正附在人耳旁，呼吸低低地发出呦嘤。

付嘉然挑了挑眉，悠悠然的吹了声口哨，哨声放荡不羁，伸手托起柳一的下巴，鹰目锁定在对方因难为情而试图遮掩慌乱的脸：“柳同学，这题我会呀。男朋友说不要的意思，那就是要咯？”

柳一情潮瞬间涌遍全身，眸中之前散去的悸动再次盈满。

男朋友，男朋友，多妙的一个词。

他既不应好也不再回不要，只抖了抖睫毛，尔后把眼闭上将接下来的选择全权交给心上人。

反正，不管付嘉然怎么对他，他都可以。

这副犹如虔诚的殉道者的神态大大的取悦了付嘉然，几乎是立时，他被睡裤包裹的阴茎便复苏弹了起来。

付嘉然的大拇指奖励般抚了抚心上人仍然带着红肿的嘴唇，发自真心的感叹：“柳一，你比我想象中还要乖的多。看来是我不够了解你。”

不过幸好，来日方长。

柳一松开了按住付嘉然的那只手，使得他可以顺利的将被子掀开。

被深灰色棉被遮挡住的，是赤裸着胴体的柳一。

从脖颈开始，他的锁骨、肩胛、奶头、胸腹全都布满了深红或是青紫的痕迹，大腿根内部乃至膝关节处还有未消下去的牙印。

只要是校服遮住看不到的地方，付嘉然都盖下了他的专属印章，每一寸、每一厘全部是证明。

如果不是顾及柳一面子薄，他甚而想过在爱人脖颈那处敏感点纹上付嘉然三个大字。

以后只要柳一走在外头，看到名字的都会晓得：哦，这是付嘉然的人。

到时候，之前没眼力儿见的阿猫阿狗都会自动滚蛋。

忽然，付嘉然眼神一顿，呼吸蓦地变得粗重。

柳一知道他是看见了，眼皮下的眸珠滚了滚，最终还是没有睁开，干干脆脆的开始掩耳盗铃。

付嘉然松开摸着唇珠的手，控制不住地往那滩因一部分液体干涸而形成白色细沫的地方去。

那是从柳一体内流出来的水，其中混了他的精子，就这么汩汩地淌下来，湿了这么大一块儿，把黑色床单都染成了深墨色。

付嘉然心下暗叹可惜，寻思下次清洗之前得找个东西给他堵上。

不都说精液养人吗？自家宝贝看着瘦瘦小小的，肯定得多补补。

柳一感受到两束火热的目光在自己全身上下不停梭巡，明明此刻二人没有肌肤相贴，他还是觉得自己正被不可言说的淫乱手段奸肏着。

那眼神化为了暖呼呼又湿漉漉的软舌，不断吞吐着他的奶头，一遍又一遍的舔舐早已硬起的乳尖和因欲望更加强烈而扩大的乳晕。

舌头继续往下，从胸膛正中滑过，径直来到肚脐处，舔了舔，一口热气哈在那里，致使痒意席卷全身。

最后被亲睐的是他的阴茎，粉嫩泛白的柱身微微隆起，上面犹带着射精过后的白浊，在绯红色的肌肤衬托下，显得更加淫秽且色情。

柳一抖了抖，睫毛也跟着颤了颤，憋不住说：“嘉然……别看了。”

付嘉然“噗嗤”笑出声，义正严辞的道：“这题我也会答。别看了，就是快看我的意思。”

柳一实在是羞的没办法，他把叉开的双腿并拢，竭力想将濡湿的那处地方遮掉。

付嘉然眼疾手快将他一只腿抓住，力一沉，强硬的扒开，语带调笑，言辞恶劣的说：“看看这是谁？怎么十八岁了还在尿床！呀，原来是被我肏出来的水啊。”

柳一陡然睁开眼睛，难得有些着恼——虽然恼的是他自己为什么吞不下、夹不住，瞪了自个儿穴口好几秒，最后殷切地道歉：“嘉然，我，我不是故意的。” 

“把你床单弄脏了，对不起，我会洗干净烘干后还你。”

“你别生气……”

付嘉然不笑了。 

其实他自认是个性格脾气及其怪异的人，阴晴不定，只不过因为在学校内披着社交达人的外皮，不得不和各种人虚以委蛇。 

但柳一对他的极致纵容，恰恰好让他的本性可以肆无忌惮的释放。

弄脏了，不是更好吗？

付嘉然眼神晦暗不明，好一会儿才咧了咧嘴，继而低声问道：“那你要怎么补偿我呢？”

柳一一下被问住，诚如之前所提及的那样，他自认付嘉然足够富有，而自己除了一颗随时都可能被抛弃的真心和被玩腻的身体以外，没有第三样值当献出去的东西。

犹豫半晌，终究什么都没说。

千头万绪浮上付嘉然心头，晦涩隐忍的情感一时间冲进大脑皮层。

过了几息，他才一字一顿带着些微冷硬的语气说：“我不是才教过你吗？”

“我教过你，”付嘉然伸手牵过柳一的手，将其按在自己又半勃起的肉刃上：“该怎么让我开心。”

“一条床单，脏了就脏了。”

“而我又做错了什么，让我的男朋友误会，我会因为这种芝麻都算不上的事而责怪他？”

柳一眼圈红了红，下劣的自卑感让他此刻既羞愧又难堪。

付嘉然握住柳一的手，一上一下一轻一重的开始带着它撸动自己的阴茎。

这显然不是惩罚，而更像是一出略带香艳和情色的邀舞。

付嘉然难耐的低吟，音色重浊，眼见欲望不断升腾，孽根逐渐胀大，他却还是没有加快速度的意思。

终于，他硕大的性器完全勃起，狰狞地朝睡裤外的某人怒吼着。

柳一眼皮子一跳，下意识想松开手，又被付嘉然死命摁牢。

他不知道付嘉然想做什么。

正在疑惑时，柳一只觉心上人握住他小手的大手用力往内一捏，突然骤增的压力全都朝向那根硬挺的肉棒，瞬间，它就因突如其来的疼痛跳了跳。

柳一吓傻了，掌心慌忙拱起，赶紧给里面那根让出空间。

这个地方怎么开的了玩笑！

他抬眼一瞧，只见付嘉然冷汗津津，面色都带了白，嘴唇不停地抖，口中还不时地发出吸入凉气的“嘶”声。

柳一心中一凛，眼泪差点下来，忙支起自己浑身酸软胀痛的身子，另一只手把付嘉然的裤头脱开，张嘴就想将那处受伤的地方含进口中安抚。

却不料嘴唇刚触到龟头，腮帮就被付嘉然捏住。

他眸中含泪，着急的“嗯啊”出声，示意付嘉然松手。

付嘉然见此笑了笑，接着便开口宽慰：“嘘——！”

柳一摇头。

“听我说，”他慢慢从疼痛中缓过来：“乖老婆。” 

柳一不挣扎了，呆呆地望着付嘉然。

他本以为这种称呼，只是床笫间的调情话，算不得数。

但现在竟然被心上人郑重其事的唤了出来。

此时此刻他只觉心海中燃起了朵朵烟花，在爱意掩埋的最深处爆开，携带它从底端一点点飘上大脑。

那头付嘉然见柳一这神情，笑了笑，继续絮叨：“我不是很明白你为什么面对我的时候，总是怪怪的。像做好了随时打算离开我的准备。”

“真奇怪，我们确定关系，不才刚刚过去几个小时吗？新结婚的夫妻都有蜜月期，怎么到你这我感觉像是爱一天算一天的样子？我毕竟不能随时随地知道你在想什么，老婆。但我觉得之前说的意思，有必要再强调无数遍。”

“我不会放手，我也不可能允许你放手。如果我食言了，你可以对我做任何事，包括对它的。”付嘉然伸手指了指那根粗长的性器。

“至于另一种情况，基本不在我考虑范围内。”

当然，倘若真的发生了，付嘉然不介意做点并非完全符合道德的事。

柳一听完好久，才慢几拍的点头。

那些矫情的胡思乱想在刚刚陡然消失，像从未出现过一样。 

他好爱付嘉然，爱的快死掉了。

极易哭泣的人此刻眼泪却消失无踪，取而代之的是脸上纯洁无暇的笑容。

只要想到付嘉然的想法里，自己在未来有一席，柳一就控制不住激动的内心，只觉自己整个世界都开满了花。

甜丝丝的现实比苦涩涩的梦境好了太多，昨日雨中器材室的狂欢变成了缘分的因，而今日春风里孤注一掷的告白结成了初恋的果。

柳一双手抬起捂住脸，然后悄咪咪地把自己两只眼睛漏出来，看向付嘉然。

这是他的男朋友……

这是他的男朋友。

男朋友。

清秀的男生眨了眨眼，然后猛的扑过去将付嘉然扑倒在床上拥住。

付嘉然哭笑不得，只觉自己突然成了守株待兔的那颗树。

他拍拍柳一的臀，手感颇好的软肉在他手里颤了颤：“男朋友，开心了？那现在该让我帮你洗洗穴了吧？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎关注微博@奶霜姜饼  
0w0新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！


	13. 双向窥视13 by奶霜姜饼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎关注微博@奶霜姜饼  
0w0新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力~！  
谢谢您喜欢他们的故事❤

柳一搂着付嘉然，趴在他胸膛上重重地点头，末了又补充了句：“怎样都好，我……随你弄。”

付嘉然捏了捏柳一的脖子，又在他被香汗打湿的发顶亲了一口，接着便立起身，单手揽住爱人的细腰。

等自己在地上站稳后，他转换姿势直接将柳一打横抱起并颠了颠，而怀中的人亦配合着环住他的后颈。

赤裸白皙的身体上烙下不少青紫色的情爱印章，昭示着将才发生在二人之间的激烈性事；泛着绯红的眼角、水润过的羽睫和微肿的唇瓣让柳一看上去有一种难以言明的诱惑。

极度靡靡，极其放浪，种种勾引人心的迹象无一不向空气中所有暧昧因子诉说着原始欲望的汹涌。

穴内尚未溢出的液体因着角度的变动此刻争先恐后的流了出来，大多都顺着股沟往尾椎的方向滑去，时不时有几滴“啪嗒”落在木地板和付嘉然的睡衣上，让那几点洇染成更为深沉的颜色。

而更多的却因着没有及时清理的缘故干涸成了白膜，带了几丝裂纹，附着在柳一吻痕交错的腿根和在抽插之间，被睾丸不断拍打过的挺翘臀尖之上。

不过这些柳一并不知道，或者说就算知道，他也会将此视作甜蜜的珍宝，甘之如饴地在回忆中一次次重温。

此刻他全身心皆系于眼前人，舍不得挪开视线，杏眼里，满是爱慕与痴迷。

付嘉然是那么的好……

他小心翼翼的仰起头，却只能看见心上人的侧颜——那的的确确是一副丰神俊朗的相貌。

在昨天的意外之前，他们有许久未曾这么亲密了。

事实上，把时间量化为更具体的数字，距离柳一上一次这么近的观察付嘉然，差不多已过去了两年。

-  
两年，说长不长，但于高中生而言，这七百三十天已然占据了同窗生涯三分之二的份量。

其实在柳一的记忆里，刚入学那会儿他和付嘉然关系并不疏远，恰恰相反，他们甚至称的上形影不离。

升学那年秋日，付嘉然入校成绩是年级第二，而他则是头名。

报道当天，得知二人被分在同一班，班主任脸都笑成了一朵花。

她兴奋地把两人拉到讲台前，招呼着全班瞻仰尖子生的光辉，并勉励了其他人一番。

之后的事更是顺理成章，外向的付嘉然被选中成了体育委员，柳一则成了学习委员兼语文课代表。

两个半大的少年第一次说上话也是这个时候。

那日具体说了什么柳一已不大记得，不过想来，无外乎是冗长的自我介绍。

而事后当他妄图搜寻往昔记忆时，脑海中仅剩的，是付嘉然的眼睛——像最闪耀的宝石一样，璀璨明亮，熠熠生辉；犹如照彻黑暗天际的太阳，其间的光芒令他心驰神往。

正如付嘉然这个人，不论做什么，都永远是人群中的焦点。他只需左右呼唤，就有无数的人抱着各式各样的目的，前赴后继来到他身边。

柳一想，他们是那么不同，犹如活在一左一右的小宇宙，如若不是命运的垂怜，终其一生，平行的人生线大概都不会相逢。

柳一的话很少，不怎么爱笑，在高中之前他甚至没有任一关系亲近的同学。

大家都嫌他总是板着脸，看着像个老古董，严肃冷漠，拒人于千里之外。更有甚者认为他不过是仗着成绩优异，所以才故作清高远离小团体。

此等相类的言辞，伴随柳一度过了整个初中阶段。

初时他也曾认真的向流言扩散的源头表示过，自己并非如此，他只是性子慢热，但其实很好相处。

不过显而易见，大多情况下，一个人的苦闷与委屈并不被旁观者放在心上。

于是柳一明白了，世界上没谁会无缘无故对自己好——这不代表他们不善良，只不过是陌生人习惯了不在意。

-  
这糟糕的境况却随着眼前少年人的闯入而大有改变。

付嘉然像一团熊熊燃烧的火焰点燃了他的命途轨迹，令人生如死水一潭的柳一头一回感受到了满溢胸膛的感情。

这是他第一个朋友，也是唯一一个，至少柳一单方面这么认为。

无论哪次班会，只要轮到柳一发言，付嘉然总是会制止周边一切杂音，尔后头一个捧场，带着所有人一起为柳一鼓掌。

实验课挑选搭档的时候，付嘉然会第一时间找到他，询问愿不愿意和自己一起。

体育课需要分组练习，付嘉然又会自觉地跑到他身边，拉着他完成指标。

每次早餐来不及吃也都是付嘉然偷偷爬墙出校门给柳一带进来。

早读，午休，课外活动……林林总总，高一上半年，柳一原本孤寂冷清的世界里，细细看去，全是付嘉然的影子。

柳一恍然觉得，自己好像遇见了书中主人翁求了一辈子都没求到的爱情——也许一开始只不过是单纯的想亲近对方，那个阶段姑且称之为友谊，但很快，他想他喜欢上了付嘉然。

但似乎美梦都不长久。

寒假前夕，付嘉然毫无征兆地、单方面与他决裂了。

人类是因为普罗米修斯带来了火种，才可以抵御饥饿、寒冷和野兽的威胁；而付嘉然之于柳一不仅是普罗米修斯，也是赫利俄斯。

然而他好像只是架着自己的日辇随意的往柳一的小宇宙逛了一圈，尔后便拍拍手，调转辇头，猝不及防地离开。不管身后留下了一个怎样痛苦，怎样颓丧的人。

那段日子要比初中的时候更不好受。

倘若柳一是从未吃过糖的孩子，那么得不到糖果也就得不到了，并不会过多去在意。

可自遇见付嘉然后，他不仅品尝到了世上最甜蜜的滋味，甚至连一颗心也珍而重之的送了出去。

柳一不想收回来。

认真说起，他也没有资格去向对方讨要——因为付嘉然没有错，他不过是不再与他亲近。

而自始至终，这份青涩的、浓烈的且无望的爱意，从来是他单方面的选择。

付嘉然并不知晓，当然也无甚回应或道歉的必要。

只不过在这之后近两年的时光，七百三十个日夜里，每时每刻，柳一都在被胸中那处空洞所折磨罢了。

囿于困苦与悲恸的人，所想所盼所能做的，仅仅是祈祷。

祈祷他的普罗米修斯能重新带来火种；祈祷他的赫利俄斯能在某一天突然想起宇宙中有这么一处小小的地方，在等待着他的日辇降临。

如果奇迹再次到来，自己会说什么呢？

柳一想，大概是什么也不会说。

因为付嘉然光是愿意回头，这对他而言，已经是弥足珍贵的了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎关注微博@奶霜姜饼  
0w0新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力~！  
谢谢您喜欢他们的故事❤


	14. 双向窥视14 by奶霜姜饼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎关注微博@奶霜姜饼  
0v0您的支持就是我最大的动力！！  
谢谢您喜欢他们的故事w

付嘉然缓缓走着，顺顺当当的把柳一抱进浴室。

他知道柳一正看着自己，或者说这般炽热到足以灼烫灵魂的倾慕，没人能够忽视。

难以自抑的喜悦和得意不自觉爬上付嘉然的眉梢和眼底，同时心脏也开始“扑通扑通”的狂跳。

侧面不太看的出来，但若是旁人从正面瞧他，定是能发现付嘉然高频率眨动的眼睫。

并非是因为羞涩，而是他得花费好大的定力才能控制住不往下方看去的冲动及收回时不时上扬的嘴角。

他就是偏爱柳一紧张他的样子。

只要意识到到柳一眼中、口中、心中、脑海中、甚至是魂灵中的地盘都由他来盘踞，这种完完全全的霸占给予了付嘉然莫大的安全感。

付嘉然想，如果现实是个童话故事，那柳一大概就是等待被拯救的小王子，可惜自己实在是没那个耐心和好心当一个骑士。

圣人君子习惯了遵守道义，多么高洁，多么值得倾佩。

不过他付嘉然注定是只贪婪成性、桀骜不驯的恶龙，而这辈子只有一个目的，那就是看紧属于自己的掌中珍宝——使尽各种计谋，倾尽全力——无论其过程是否完全正义，不论是否阴险狡诈，只要能将觊觎柳一的人除掉，把他据为己有，那就是上等手段。

小王子不适合去往更广阔、更遥远的地方，那里到处都是心思险恶的人，实在是太危险了。

最适合他的是森林深处荒无人烟的古堡。

那里只有他与他，两个人。

王子和恶龙可以在这里释放所有天性，直面天性中最原始的、汹涌的性交欲望和最纯真无邪、晶莹剔透的爱情。

他们可以在餐厅花园，露台阁楼等等所有地方拥抱、亲吻、做爱，每一寸每一处都能留下情爱的足迹，肉与灵可以进行极致的链接，彻彻底底的合二为一，不可能有谁能跳出来阻挡。

这样难道不快乐吗？

付嘉然每一次午夜梦回念头至此，都忍不住浑身战栗。

他知道自己不对劲，可他控制不了，他改不了。

他改不了。

他改不了……

付嘉然在这之前不是没有做出过努力。他尝试过逃离让自己上瘾的源头，甚至用言语唆使其他人与自己做出同样的选择。

其他人不明就里，以为他是真的讨厌柳一，出于对“受欢迎的”付嘉然的信任，旁观的人做出了站队。

他们相信付嘉然说的话，认为柳一就是谣言中说的那样的人：假清高，爱打小报告，看不起成绩比他差的人，小肚鸡肠，自命不凡。

而暗地里只有付嘉然自己知道，这么做的原因。

一方面他希望用他人的附和来印证自己做出了正确的选择，而另一方面的理由是那么的见不得光——他希望，不管男人还是女人，老弱或是残病，统统都从柳一身边滚开。一丝出格的距离都不能够有。

看似远离，实则恶龙的尾巴从来没有放弃过在小王子身上缠绕束紧。

心猿意马之际，付嘉然蓦然觉察到自己的睡衣领被扯了扯。

他不明所以，顺势向发力点看去。

柳一有些不好意思，本来鼓起勇气看过去的双眼被正正回应后禁不住又红了脸。

他微微咬住下唇，羽睫不住抖动着，抓住衣领的手指缓缓收紧，指尖都泛着白。

他在紧张。

过了几息，柳一终是又拾起自我催眠的胆量和一股劲儿，急攘攘复又夹带着千万分不确定地问道：“你说你是我的……男朋友。我们是在谈恋爱吗？”

付嘉然哑然失笑：“你说呢，柳同学。”他边回应边把柳一往浴缸里放，那里面早就蓄满了水，水温恰好，是他在爱人沉睡时就做好的事。

浴室方才大门是闭拢的，因此水珠被湿润暖和的温度蒸腾成了气体，将还算宽敞的室内氤氲成了雾蒙蒙的模样。

光滑的镜面与白瓷砖皆覆上了乳白的浊物，二人身影映在其间，只能看见两个拥在一起的浑浑的影子，却瞧不清神貌。

不过刚进来数十秒，一赤裸一着睡衣的两个半大的青年，只觉从头到脚都被潮湿黏腻的空气所洇染浸透。

柳一察觉付嘉然想把他放入浴缸中，可他不想错失良机，只好执拗的抱紧付嘉然的脖颈，他怕这股气一泄，有些话之后就再怎么都问不出口了。

“嘉然，你保证过，不会对我放手。”

“我对天发誓。”

“你会像我爱你一样，喜欢我吗？”柳一殷切切地望向付嘉然，那眼中似蕴着初春时节流水融冰的决绝，亦含满了新芽妄图破土萌发的一腔孤勇。

真可爱。

付嘉然心下不禁如此感叹。

他不再执着于把柳一单独放进水里，而是就着横抱的姿势，直接伸腿跨了进去，然后就这么和衣坐在偌大的浴缸中。

“呃嗯……”

柳一略微红肿的穴陡然被温热的液体刺激，本来紧绷钝痛的神经被如此安抚一瞬间变得舒缓起来，不禁呻吟出声。

水中还漂浮着白日里付嘉然亲手采撷的山茶花花瓣，被室温蒸腾多时此刻看上去却不怎么精神。

但好在瓣身的颜色还在，衬着透明的液体，一时间映的水中泛起淡粉色的光。

付嘉然松开一只手，抚上柳一的脸将它缓缓托起，接着在他鼻尖轻啄了一口。

他歪了歪头，不知想到了什么——或许是几个小时前的性爱，或许是抱得爱人归的快活，又或许是忆起了那座梦中的古堡，付嘉然露出一个意味不明的笑容，夹杂着数种深沉隐忍的情绪，带着无限缱绻开口道：“亲爱的男朋友，这是你对我的第二个误会。”

“我大概比你想象中的要更加迷恋你。”

“钟意你。”

“我爱你。”

室内一时间陷入静默。

细看过去，柳一眼神不知道飘到哪里，只呆呆的坐在付嘉然怀中发愣。

付嘉然见此觉得有些好笑，但没有再继续出声，不过搂过爱人肩膀将他靠在自己胸膛上，空出的另一只手化作瓢不断舀起水往柳一身上淋着。

“所以以后不要再问我类似的问题了，宝贝。”

柳一身子一抖，下一秒全身开始泛起情欲的潮红，小腿肌肉紧绷，脚趾也蜷了起来。

“虽然你问这些的时候，非常可爱，可爱的不得了。但我不喜欢被你不停地怀疑，一次次地试探，尤其是在确认关系后。”

付嘉然嘴上这么说，面上一边带着似笑非笑的表情，右手手指一边找准入口，毫不犹豫地刺入开始抽插，直往后穴内的那处凸起戳去。

一次又一次，插的柳一从紧绷僵硬的状态又化作了绵软的糕，柔滑的水，把自己白皙如玉的身子主动缠绕上付嘉然结实有力的肉体，开始不停地刮蹭着。

“听话，你得记住这些。你希望我开心吧？”

柳一泪盈于睫，欲望上涌，胡乱地点头，张口便含着泣声：“是……啊，啊呃……”

付嘉然喉结滚动了几下，竭力控住想要破坏的暴戾情绪，小心而又克制地表扬道：“乖老婆。”

“不过你刚刚惹我生气了，为了让你印象深刻不再犯，接下来得惩罚你一次。”

怀中的爱人根本没听清他说了什么，脑海中早被翻天覆地地欲望搅和地迷迷糊糊，只随着顺从的本能将抱住付嘉然脖子的双手又紧了紧。

这反应，付嘉然就当他的男朋友是默认了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎关注微博@奶霜姜饼  
0v0您的支持就是我最大的动力！！  
谢谢您喜欢他们的故事w


	15. 双向窥视15 by奶霜姜饼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎关注微博@奶霜姜饼  
0v0您的支持将就是我最大的动力~！

说是惩罚，但眼下这境况也不知到底在罚谁。

柳一侧躺在付嘉然怀里，左乳贴着对方的右胸脯，因着后穴新生的痒意而开始了自慰式的摩擦。

他以心上人的脖颈为支点，一上一下或轻或重的刮弄红肿未消的樱果，果尖的小孔处时不时吻上另一人的乳晕，顶端几不可见的凹点每当碰上付嘉然的皮肤，就好似成了若隐若现散发着乳香的蜜窟，正引诱着冒险者前去一探究竟。

在这两天里，果实有幸被连续几场激烈又酣畅的性爱采撷、滋润过，因此颜色并非是欲望上涌前的嫩粉，与之相反，呈现在雾气弥漫的浴室中的，是被吸大了晕圈，吃大了奶头的玫瑰红。

这是成熟且饱满的花朵，传递着蛊惑的信息。

一眼望去，那里竟被暴力地吮破了皮，致使蕊心的明艳被白色的碎肤衬得更加显眼，可怜兮兮地在空气中打着颤。

微凉的气体轻轻拂过一吹即落的花，可这点气力犹如隔靴搔痒，完全不能满足敏感饥渴的蕊心。

它在哭泣，在祈祷，在乞求一个更为凶猛的捕食者将敏感的自己含入并仔细的舔吻吮吸。

“呜……求你，求求你摸摸他，好难过……呃啊……”

柳一急的快哭了，可不管他再怎么淫唤浪叫，都没人前来帮忙，他只能饮鸩止渴，用力地蹭着付嘉然结实有力的胸肌。

付嘉然是篮球队长，由于日常中常常得到锻炼，他的身材自然与甚少运动的柳一颇为不同。

尽管柳一身高过了一米七，但粗粗打量，却依然是个彻头彻尾带着稚嫩与纯真的学生仔。

而付嘉然的气质则介于青春少年与成熟男人之间——社会经历不少，性爱经验不多；可浑身上下都充斥着绝对的爆发力及占有欲，同时乐意耽于肉欲和情海。

他的皮肤和常呆在室内的爱人形成了强烈地对比，在暧昧暖黄色的灯光映照下，一白一褐两具肉体交叠在一起，前者柔嫩如水，后者坚硬似铁。

不过再怎么硬朗的东西碰上心动的对象，都会在瞬间化为绕指柔。

这边厢柳一被前列腺所带来的快感折磨到接近疯狂，他只觉全身肌肤都在叫嚷着饿。它们盼望付嘉然的青睐，像患了病一样渴望心上人用嘴唇去亲吻，用手指去抚弄每一寸地方。

他本来交叉搂住脖子的手逐渐下移，双臂搭到了付嘉然的肩膀上，指尖从正面抓牢肩胛，由侧躺的姿势成了匍匐在上的状态。

柳一主动的趴伏下来后，身体依然在上下晃动，不停地蹭弄乳尖。之前侧躺的时候只能满足一边，现在则是两颗樱桃果实都能顺利地被安慰。

然而柳一昏沉的大脑直接忽略了某件事  
。  
每当他往上挪移时，后穴内含住的手指就会被吐出；可当柳一向下擦去，蜜穴又会称职的将手指吃入并随着力道狠狠地、反复地抽插戳弄柳一的前列腺。

力的作用是相互的。

在柳一歪打正着自慰之时，付嘉然手上并没有减去半分力道，反而是随着身上人不断坐下的势能而同时向里刺去，使得前列腺直接受到了双倍作用的快感。

“啊……啊啊啊……！”柳一泪又淌了出来，骨子里蕴着的骚和痒伴着难言的欲望喷薄而出，似有若无的费洛蒙再次逸散于更为逼仄的室内。

情潮波浪升起百余丈，一次又一次地重重拍下，击打在柳一脑海的清明台上。那里早就放弃了负隅顽抗，被付嘉然攻破的丢盔弃甲，七零八落。

柳一额头逐渐溢出薄汗，从脑门心上滑过，一滴一滴地落入付嘉然锁骨与喉咙相接的凹陷处，被情欲熏醉的小王子哪里还管得了身下躺着的是白龙还是黑龙，他只能循着本能埋头，伸出小小的舌尖，用心又仔细地缓缓舔舐被汗滴湿的地方。

无声地诱惑在此间施展开来，而主动种入蛊药的主人，却完全没意识到自己在捕食者眼里是什么状态。

“嗯……”付嘉然鼻间闷哼一声，手上的动作也不由自主慢了下来。

他喉结动了动，垂下眼睑，待看清爱人在做什么后，付嘉然呼吸一乱，眸光闪烁不定，危险的神色逐渐蔓上脸庞。

从他的角度看去，离自己最近的是有着细碎黑发的头，发质柔软好摸，看起来就跟它的主人一样适合被自己揉弄欺负。

而视线再往前端扫去，柳一光滑如瓷的脊背一览无余，那上头只缀着三三两两的青色，大多是昨日器材室内留下的痕迹。

啊，付嘉然想，这里的印记还不够多。

他揽住柳一腰肢的手开始在爱人背部滑动，从颈椎摸到后肩，再抚过肩胛及背心，付嘉然意味不明的笑了笑：这里……这里和这里，都得重新盖个章。

最后他的手再次下滑来到翘起的臀尖，那里正随着柳一的摆动而贪婪地嘬吃着自己的手指。

和玉般的脊背不同，那上头布满了紫紫红红的指印，甚至还轻微泛着肿。有心人一看就能晓得，这尻的主人昨夜定是被掐着腰臀肏了个天翻地覆，说不定肠液也汩汩流成了潮水。

付嘉然不做犹豫，将手附了上去，几乎是触及到那片软肉的同时，肉就和滑腻腻的果冻一样，荡了几下又颤颤的弹回原形。

“老婆，我有没有夸过你的屁股很性感？”付嘉然并没等对方回话：“好像没有。但你记得以后别穿太紧身的裤子，那样实在是太招人了。”

柳一抬起雾蒙蒙的双眼，不解地看向心上人。

尻的手感不可谓不好，付嘉然满意的抿起嘴角，穴内的手已经将手指加到了四根，另一只空出来的手开始抓上臀肉，堪称温柔的玩起了揉屁股娱乐。

柳一只觉股间阵阵酥麻传来，一丝电流从臀部上窜到头脑，他禁不住失了神，等再次回神的时候就听见付嘉然附在他耳边说：“亲亲老婆的屁股不仅性感，还很好肏。蜜穴特别会吃大肉棒，爱用蜜液把鸡巴淋湿。每次我想退出来的时候，它总是拉着我不愿意让我走。”

总而言之，“宝贝儿你太会吸了，吸的我好爽。真骚。”

付嘉然张口就是带着淫秽色情的话，说的柳一愣愣的，只下意识点头附和：“啊……是是，嗯……”

尔后蓦然察觉到什么，又止住了话头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎关注微博@奶霜姜饼  
0v0您的支持将就是我最大的动力~！


	16. 双向窥视16 by奶霜姜饼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎关注微博@奶霜姜饼  
0v0新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！

手指不断地探索着柳一的耐受极限，它们以那处凸起为滑冰场，四根手指或是用“刃”齐排擦过，又或是合拢成柱毫不留情地戳弄男性体内最敏感的地方。

身上本上下摩擦着樱果尖的人幅度渐渐缓了下来——实在是蜜穴中那片软肉太让人着恼，竟然如实地向男孩的大脑诉说着自己是如何被骚扰“强暴”，蛮横侵犯。

尽管他没办法转头看向穴口，但想也知道这处该是红涨微肿，泥泞不堪。

逼仄的浴缸水将将漫过柳一一半臀丘，这距离分寸像是故意把画面做弄成色情模样：白里透红的蜜桃丘壑被水一分为二，露出的部分能看到窄窄一条缝，缝️中似藏了什么世间珍宝，美味佳肴，正散着靡靡淫魅，向采撷人发出千般万种勾引意味。

上头挂着几滴从腰窝滚下来的水滴，随着被大手不断搓揉挤捏，无家可归的透明珠子便随着手淫的幅度而时不时掉落进屁股肉下的水面，间或有几颗迷了方向，索性就顺着尾椎下方那条窄缝的缝中流去。

不过，这些天下最纯洁的玉液，又怎么可能会知道自己却是闯进了数种欲望中最不堪、最放纵地性爱领地呢？

今人爱借古说今，色中好手们更是夸夸其谈，曾总结道：“犹抱琵琶半遮面”、“欲说还休”，半掩半露的骚浪要比赤身裸体来的更娇更旖旎，可以让捕食者们兽欲高涨而不顾一切地肏弄泻火。

按照以往，付嘉然只当这话是放屁。

然而现在瞧见爱人被澄澈流水掩住的另半部分双臀，他下意识滚动了数十次喉结。

被水遮住的，是正被自己奸淫调教的小穴。

像早晨摘下的山茶花一样，颜色浅淡带点粉，可是他却怎么都不能将自己的目光从其移开——或者说，没人能不对娇艳欲滴的花朵怜惜，也没人能真的控制住自己不生出采撷心思，妄图用男人胯下那杆高高翘起、坚硬似铁的巨枪肉刃反复疼爱，直至“花朵”的基因内部都被改造，拥有离了专属大鸡巴就过不下去的性癖。

  
柳一本来摩擦乳头的动作因后穴内灭顶的刺激无法再继续下去，他干脆瘫软在付嘉然怀里，口中不断哈着气，水雾从鼻间和唇边飘过，似是成了他呼吸吞吐中泄露的精华。

柳一闭上眼睛，被动承受着一波又一波汹涌而来的欲望，他睫毛似流霄，脸颊若丹霞，神情中带着十足十的沉醉与痴迷。

“嘉然，唔……我，我嗯啊……舒服，呵呃……好舒服……”身材略显娇小的人声音都打着颤，词连不成句，唤出的调子里含着羞与怯，在旁人听来却又是令腿间孽根兴奋胀大的淫荡呻吟。

“嗯？”付嘉然带着浅浅地笑从喉间憋出一个气声，抓住桃形肉臀那只手紧了紧：“你说什么啊？宝贝。”

青年神志不清，根本无暇思辨这个正在百般欺负他的坏人究竟是装作未听清，还是真的没注意到他说了什么。

见他如此发问，只好又往上抻了抻雪白的颈项，磕磕碰碰将下巴搁在付嘉然肩膀附近，接着喃喃耳语：“老公我、舒服……里面舒服，啊呃！嘉然、老公……痒……老公插插我，肏我，肏我吧！呜……”

付嘉然呼吸一凝，手中一用力不小心旋到了蜜穴内凸起的尖端，引得柳一浑身一哆嗦，像过了电一般，口中发出一声柔软甜腻又高亢地尖叫，接着失重的感觉袭上他的心头。

身子上一秒本处在紧绷状态，下个刹那便瞬间放松，彻底与包裹自己的水珠融为一体，只剩最后几丝力气趴伏在付嘉然胸膛避免滑入缸底。

付嘉然有些难以置信，他刚刚只觉手指被一股蛮力咬紧吃住，还没等他感慨肠肉那一刻异常热乎地温度，结果柳一光靠他插前列腺就用后穴直接进入了高潮。

此时此刻，穴内涌出地晶莹正兜头浇透了他的四指，而由于手指毕竟比不得男人硕大的阴茎，总有些堵不住的液体顺着穴口边缘，从指缝缓缓滑出，像滴入白水的浓墨，化为了道道乳白色丝线，从蜜洞口的一点散开，尔后被水吞噬融合，彻底消灭了踪迹。

柳一现在是彻底说不来话了，只有声声娇软蜜语从唇间及鼻腔哼哼而出，不绝如线。

好半晌，他才收回心神，将意识拉到现实，回归春日里这座别墅的暧昧浴水中。

柳一这才发现，随着前列腺高潮，他才休息不久的性器也再次溅射出零星的浊液，但因为短时间内多次射精，铃口及柱身有些微微的刺痛感，就算泡在温暖的水里，这种不适也并未得到太多减缓。

这个时候付嘉然动了，他将手指从满是蜜汁的穴内拔出，伴随着“咕嘟咕嘟”的闷声，每抽出一根，就有水分子不甘人后地填补上空隙，从来不及闭合的肛口处挤进去，企盼能用己身真真正正的爱抚那条条菊褶和泥泞光滑的软肉。

“呃……”柳一眉头渐渐皱起，眉弓间藏着的小小的、浅淡的黑痣被额上滚落下的汗珠浸湿，衬得清秀的脸庞有了几分楚楚可怜的意味。

付嘉然把染了爱液的指头挪到自己眼前，凝眸瞧了几秒，哑着嗓子，声调飘忽，似笑非笑地说着：“一一，这下还怎么给你洗穴呢？你瞧，一缸水才放满，就被你骚穴里的东西给做弄浑了。”

柳一耳朵根一红，难得在心内嘀咕了几句“这又不是他的错”。可明面上，或是习惯或是本能，他是决计说不出太多反驳付嘉然的话的。

脸蛋红了半天，不仅为了这缸水，也是因为柳一自己也没想明白，被性器插射就算了，怎么现在竟然敏感到被手指头奸出后穴高潮？

无话可说，柳一有些不好意思起来，扭捏了近半分钟，最后只好垂头丧气地问：“那该怎么办……？”

“怎么办啊……？”付嘉然剑眉舒展，眯起星目，紧盯着柳一，眸光沉沉且锐利。

透明的浊液从指缝间缓缓坠落，付嘉然抬起手指，用舌头从晶莹最末端舔起，一点一点把蜜汁吃进口中，同时用心地吮吸蜜汁滑过的轨迹，手臂、掌纹、指缝、指尖，一丝一毫，一分一寸的地方他都注意到了，势必要将柳一蜜洞内流出的全都送入自己的食道与胃。

太色了。

柳一“啊”的惊呼出声，磕磕巴巴地“你、你、你……”了几次，却没有哪次说出个囫囵句。

他面红耳赤，同时胸中又有异样的感觉浮上心头：付嘉然吃了自己的东西……是不是说明，他有那么一点占领了他的身体呢？

自己似乎在这一刻，从被动的一方化为了主动出击的军队，侵略进了恶龙的巢穴。

真难为情……

柳一被付嘉然盯的有点慌，不知道该看哪里，但余光却又坚持注意面前的男人。

付嘉然此刻是吃的心甘情愿，每吻过手指一处地方就会故意发出“啵”的一声，这声响让两人都同时回忆起阴茎从穴内抽出的瞬间。

柳一这才后知后觉地怀疑，心上人是不是在有意撩他？

而付嘉然没管这些，他仔仔细细地把手上的蜜液清理干净后，微抬起头，一瞬不瞬的看向羞涩的爱人。

他慢慢地将头靠了过去，唇珠碰唇珠，唇瓣贴唇瓣，将自己的嘴唇严丝合缝的附上柳一的唇。

他也不撬开它们与贝齿，就这样亲昵地互相摩擦，像野兽在性爱过后的温存时刻，宠溺又撒娇般蹭着爱侣。

柳一虽然弄不明白男朋友又在搞哪一出，但他还是及其配合，乖乖的靠在对方怀里，仰头承受着力道愈发加重的摩擦。

等唇瓣被明显按摩成诱人的银红后，付嘉然终于停了下来。

他抬手抚上柳一的面颊，大掌完整的覆住爱人的脸蛋反复轻摸，带着情色又蛊惑的意味。

柳一像是被顺好毛的兔子，舒服得不行，老实的窝在原地，甚至还主动蹭着心上人的掌心。

暧昧的气氛逐渐蔓延，将雾气也洇染为新的欲望区域。

付嘉然再次埋头贴近柳一，近到呼吸都打在对方的眼睫上。

只听他不紧不慢地开口，蛊惑的声音就此在室内响起：“宝贝……”

“水现在用不了了，但还有别的东西可以用呀。”

柳一不解，疑惑看去，满目都是心上人放大的眉眼，精致帅气，英俊逼人。

“这不是还有别的水么？亲爱的老婆，让老公用嘴来给你洗穴吧。”

“轰——”

柳一只觉眼前一花，脑中瞬时发出了嗡鸣声。

一时间惊讶、激动、扭曲的喜悦与难言的占有欲袭上心头。

但更多的还是羞与惧。

“那个地方……你疯了？！怎么可以啊？嘉然，太奇怪了……”

付嘉然挑眉，哼笑了一声：“哪里奇怪了？老公吃老婆的穴，天经地义。我说过了，你是我的，哪里都是。”

话音一落，他便伸出舌头色气地舔了舔柳一因惊讶而微张的双唇。

在对方还没反应过来的时候，迅速坐起，接着结实的双臂一用力，就把软塌塌地柳一提了起来。

然后在爱人的惊呼之中，两只大手一把握住桃臀两瓣，往上一托，柳一动作不及，上半身直接趴在了浴缸旁的大理石台面上，小阴茎擦在付嘉然额头附近，而穴口正正好对准了付嘉然的嘴。

“付嘉然，你别乱……别……啊呃……”

付嘉然才不管小男朋友想说什么，直接伸出舌头朝将将才闭合的蜜窟甜洞攻去。

恶龙怎么能允许珍之爱之的宝物不向自己展现所有动人姿态呢？

要攻城略地，要霸占摧毁，那就做到百分百。  
不给对方任何躲避隐瞒的机会。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎关注微博@奶霜姜饼  
0v0新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！


	17. 双向窥视 17 by奶霜姜饼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎关注微博@奶霜姜饼  
0v0新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！

温热的唇舌贴上仍在往外缓缓淌水的小穴，刺激的这处开始急速收缩。

柳一羞的不行，可他现在根本无力反抗，整个人的重心转移到了上半身，腰及以下的部分完全被付嘉然控制在双掌之间。

被快感折磨过的人，此刻与古文中说的“两股战战”没有任何区别——不过人家那是吓的打颤，柳一是被极致的兽欲肏到腿抖。

他知道心上人将将说的话并非是玩笑，甚至他的穴已经能感受到男人鼻息正打在菊口。

炽热而汹涌的爱潮似乎伴着湿乎乎的水气化为氤氲使者从雾中现身，不断蛊惑着柳一，期盼他又一次坠入情海欲河，然后溺死于心上人的涎液之间。

柳一倒吸了一大口凉气，暂且压下脑海中不理智且疯狂的春意开始故意收拢小穴，不管这个举动是多么的幼稚，他依然指望紧闭的洞口，可以稍微阻挡住对方任性妄为的举动。

这个方法不知为何逗乐了付嘉然。

付嘉然在他胯下闷笑起来，隔着唇，隔着穴，笑时的震动通过两个媒介传递到柳一的心口，这股麻痒让他觉得臊得慌。

“嘉然，嘉然……”柳一有些无助，他经不住这般做弄，口中吟哦出声，下意识并拢了双腿，却不料这样是彻底把付嘉然的头用腿给抱住了。

付嘉然搁在双丘上的手肆无忌惮地搓揉起来，一边将其捏出各类形状，一边忍着笑意说：“老婆，你夹的好紧。”

说话时口中吐出的气基本零距离喷在穴口，丝丝暖流顺着洞往内钻，折磨的奶头在不经意间又硬成了小果核。

柳一一愣，还没等他从这些乱七八糟的情况中反应过来，付嘉然貌似是怕讲的话不能让骑在他脸上的人听清楚，于是再次将臀部稍稍举高，给唇舌让出一点空间，复又慢悠悠地接着道：“乖乖腿把我头夹的紧，穴褶把我嘴皮也夹的紧。嘶——还有点疼。”

柳一心下发慌，铆足劲儿往前爬了一点点，仿佛这样就能将自己从惴惴不安的境况中解救出来。

“看来老婆不仅上面的小嘴喜欢被我亲，下面的小嘴也喜欢被我亲啊。”

“你……啊……”柳一被这话激的腰一软，致使雪臀被付嘉然托的更高，整个人从侧面看完全成了跪趴的姿势。冰凉的大理石台面与他火热的身体形成对比，差异巨大的温度使得他好不容易找回的理智再次被抛到九霄云外。而本来还能控制张合穴口的气力也瞬间消失，它的主人只觉内里似乎又溢出了水。

柳一登时心乱如麻，既沉醉于被口交的快感中，同时内心不免开始担心心上人是否会觉得他……淫荡过头？

这种纠结不安很快由付嘉然的进一步行动而打断。

那两片薄唇轻轻地、轻轻地在穴口附近亲啄，两片湿润的嘴唇带着无限温柔吻遍了腿根处被吮出来的所有痕迹，将在做爱抽插时被撞红的臀肉及睾丸一一舔舐抚慰。

这不太像失控的性爱或者激烈的惩戒，没有审判官会这么罚坏孩子。

柳一迷迷糊糊的想，或许，用勾引、撩拨来形容更为恰当？

不错，这样一切就此说通。

他的赫利俄斯正是将他的魂给勾走，心也给撩动了。

  
当一个人看不见东西，失去了自身视觉之时，其他感知会被无限放大。

平日里极难被意识到的呼吸声在柳一耳边响起，他知道，愈来愈急促的喘气和越加粗重的鼻息都来源于自己，在盈满朦胧气体的室内，正与口水摩擦划过自己皮肤发出的“啧啧”声隔空对唱。

“哈……”

嘉然，付嘉然。

他并非不愿把自己身与心都奉送给心上人，只不过，那处地方在柳一心里根本算不上好看。

不好看的东西，怎么能让世上惟一的人对它做那样的事呢？

柳一趴在台面上，胡思乱量，难为情的将脸埋入双臂，无声的喃喃，最终自暴自弃般停止了缩穴这项近乎于耍小性子的举动。

身下的男人感受到了爱人的沮丧，他口中夸道：“乖男孩。”尔后嘉奖地亲了亲恹恹的铃口，极其爱怜。紧接着那条温热的、温柔的舌头就这样缓缓动了起来。

它被主人伸出，尖端不疾不徐寻觅着每一条皱褶，缠绵又斯文地与它们一一打过招呼，热情地介绍自己的新身份——领主、丈夫。

付嘉然忘情的做着一切，托住蜜臀的手不自觉将两瓣往左右扒开，以便把穴口毫无保留地露出。

他隐约能猜到柳一为什么先前如此抗拒，可这份抗拒非但没有让他着恼，反而让他陷入了别样的愉悦。

事实上，每当付嘉然意识到柳一在意他一分，他心中如火炬般熊熊燃烧的爱意就会蹿的更高一寸。

起初这把火藏在他心脏深处，不易被人察觉；等他明白过来自己究竟是个什么心思后，付嘉然才发现，在他的心间脑海，这份爱已然成了燎原之势，贪婪地吞噬掉所有理智与原则。

付嘉然警惕每一个靠近柳一的东西——他得提防这些，姑且称之为人的生物，对柳一做出任何令自己发疯的事。

千余天的挣扎和煎熬，让当初不成熟的想法也变为成熟，更为笃定：爱柳一是注定，是习惯，是本能。

因此，付嘉然当然不会对爱人生出丝毫嫌弃的想法，倘若有，那他会毫不犹豫握着柳一的手给自己来上一刀，让爱人用最极端的方式来惩罚不诚不忠的自己。

从始至终，柳一于他而言，都是两年前蓦然降临于生命里的神迹。

湿漉漉的浴室内，活春宫正在继续上演。

身量高的多的青年，他的舌尖此刻正将身上人穴口的形状、纹路顺着曲线进行描绘，麻痒并湿热的触觉让柳一禁不住声声唤起心上人的名字：“嘉然……啊，痒，这么弄……不好。”

可嘴上这么说着，那个骚痒的穴洞却逐渐得了趣，根本离不开肉欲的束缚，开始想方设法的努力，妄图找个什么东西插进来。

付嘉然专注的舔着，察觉洞穴口较之前张开的更大，同时那处空洞不自觉地下沉，妄图找到身下的软舌，邀请它来神秘洞窟里做客。

见此，付嘉然对着穴吹了口气，嗓音低沉，声线沙哑，听似漫不经心实则郑重其事的开口：“乖乖，别怕。这里多漂亮啊。”

“像朵花，随时等着我摘下。”

满布青紫的雪臀中心，有着一处胭脂色的山椿，椿心含着乳白的浊液和透明的晶莹，混杂在一起从不断张合的中点潺潺流下，汇入淡粉色的花瓣浴水中。

但更多的花蜜却是被贪婪的猎人留住，舌尖探入，以其做梁，吮吸吞咽，像吃进了非同一般的腥甜美味，脸上浮现出痴迷和餍足的神情。

前头的蜜液和后头的花汁他都在短短几小时中品尝到了滋味，这是新的成就。

这代表了进一步的占有。

但不够。

他所图谋的，要更多。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎关注微博@奶霜姜饼  
0v0新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！  
谢谢大家喜欢他们的故事～


	18. 双向窥视18 by奶霜姜饼

炉火炙热且温暖，然而欲火却是危险又惑人。  
柳一几乎快落下泪来。  
尽管柳一并不清楚自己究竟有哪点好，好到以至于被付嘉然所选择，但在他想来，世上最特别的付嘉然愿意去接纳自己的不好，大概没有比这更能令人开心的事了。  
朦胧之间，他终是放弃了所有抵抗，再次心甘情愿将自己的身体控制权交到付嘉然手中。  
胯下的人明显察觉到了脸上的人的变化：只见柳一颤颤巍巍地往池外爬了爬，原本直直垂入水中的腿向上收了一截，膝盖仅仅抵住缸内的扶手，大部分重心转移到了他的上本身。  
做完这一切后，柳一便趴伏着不动了。  
付嘉然挑眉，不解地问：“乖乖，你这是干什么？”  
柳一臊得慌，本来就将头埋入了臂弯，此刻更是羞的没脸抬起来，闷声在臂间的空隙中，过了几秒才回复：“我重……你托着累。”  
“草。”付嘉然忍不住笑骂，但心下又觉得甜。  
“你一天到晚都在想些什么？我一米九，你一米七三，打起来怕是能揍十个你。”  
柳一愣了愣，脑中迷迷糊糊，头抬起朝身后侧去，嘴唇张合几次才发出声：“别打我……”  
付嘉然乐了：“谁敢打你？”  
柳一本来就不甚清醒，听付嘉然这么说了有些委屈：“你说的。”  
噢，付嘉然明白过来，这是误会了。  
他刚想否认，但性子里带的那点恶与坏又促使着他不正经起来：“不是早打过了吗？”  
什么？柳一瞪大眼，用被这话惊回来的神智开始仔细梭巡过往的记忆。  
付嘉然奖励般亲了口穴门，舌尖舔过穴洞中心的缝，尔后一手抓住柳一的蜜臀固定，另一只手拉过柳一一只脚的脚踝。  
男人带着那只秀气的脚往下扯，致使柳一上半身也只好歪向一边。  
付嘉然爱怜的摸了摸脚踝，心下感叹真是细，一边复又携着不可名状的心思让柳一的脚底触到自己的阴茎上。  
柳一初初没反应过来这是什么，等感觉到自己踩着的东西越来越硬、越来越大之后，他脸“唰”的红透了，着急的把脚往上收。  
“别急呀，”付嘉然乐不可支：“一一不来看看老公用什么打的你吗？大鸡巴昨天才打过穴，今天又打了一次。瞧，骚老婆的屁股肉都被老公打红了，穴也被打的合不拢了。”  
柳一被这话烫的浑身一激灵，他哪里想过付嘉然居然能讲得出这种话。  
但更令他自觉羞耻的是自己听了这话，穴里头竟然又开始痒，只盼着能有个什么大东西，盼着……盼着付嘉然的大鸡巴插进来治治这股痒意。  
柳一闷不吭声，但付嘉然偏不放过他：“以后老公的大鸡巴也要打老婆的骚穴好不好？”  
柳一还是不说话。  
“老婆不喜欢被大鸡巴打吗？”边说着，付嘉然手上一用力就把微微挣扎的柳一又扯回原地。  
小巧的脚趾触到黝黑浓密的耻毛，那根根毛发本来是硬的，被水一润现在都乖乖的贴在耻骨处，完全看不出它们是把另一个人臀肉磨成绯红的罪魁祸首。  
而脚心则正正好踩在柱身之上，感受着男人阴茎的长度和宽度。随着付嘉然的动作，那里渐渐恢复到剑拔弩张的状态。  
“呃……嘉然，嘉然……不要……”柳一嘴里喃喃唤着，在全身游移的欲望掌握下话已不能成句。  
“不要停是吗？我当然不会停下。”付嘉然心情颇好的啄了啄爱人的会阴处，故作听话的执行柳一的“命令”  
雪足在紫红色阴茎的对照下形成了令人惊叹的颜色对比，而脚掌尺寸与孽根大小相去不远，粗粗看起来阴茎已然成了柳一的足下鞋底。  
“乖乖，大鸡巴打的你疼不疼？舒服不舒服？”  
“呜……不疼……”柳一哽咽了下，浴室内蒸腾的热气爬上他的眼尾，也不知是情欲还是温度将其熏出了一勾红。  
除了尺寸，脚心还能清晰直观地感受到阴茎上的青筋，它们正轻轻的跳动着，企图蹭到少有到访的稀客。  
而付嘉然则是小心捏住脚踝，强迫它在自己的阴茎上滑动磨蹭。  
此刻足心代替了掌心，成为了爱抚的最优部位。  
“乖老婆，你还没说舒服不舒服呢？”  
柳一快疯了，有些话在被肏的时候说出来算是顺势而为，但付嘉然显然不满足，他偏要柳一在更为清醒的状态下来一个真情流露。  
“老婆不喜欢我吗？”  
柳一一懵，忙回：“喜欢的，喜欢的不得了。”  
“那老婆喜欢我，不喜欢我的大鸡巴吗？”  
“我……”柳一心知自己是被绕了进去，现在是骑“虎”难下，要是付嘉然能看到他的正脸，定能发现柳一就跟喝了几斤高粱酒差不多，霞云把整张脸都涂了层暧昧的红。  
“喜欢的，”柳一小声回复：“老婆喜欢被老公……插。”  
他睫毛不停的抖，像被雨水打湿翅膀扑棱着的蝴蝶：“一一很舒服。喜欢被鸡……鸡巴打。”  
付嘉然手上动作未停，大掌化为天然的锁链，依然死死的扣住脚踝，让它为阴茎服务。  
“还有呢？”  
“还，还有？”柳一不解的问道。  
付嘉然转念想了想，觉得日子还长，得慢慢来，这些话现在柳一不会说没关系，他能教他。  
毕竟是年级第一的好学生，付嘉然相信小男朋友会学的很快。  
“当然还有。柳一的穴喜欢被付嘉然的鸡巴打，喜欢被打的又红又肿。”  
“乖老婆的穴要给老公打一辈子。”  
“你说好不好？”  
柳一怔怔不讲话。  
一辈子。  
多么遥不可及却又美好的词。  
午夜梦回时分他曾幻想过无数次，想这个词要怎么才能出现在未来。  
但哪怕在梦里，任何情境之下，无论是悲伤的、愤怒的、离奇的、日常的，说出这个词的永远是他，绝不可能是付嘉然。  
黄粱梦每一次的“一辈子”，都是他柳一求来的。  
书上说的“求不得”他本来准备守一辈子。  
然而天意弄人，这次他好像求到了。


	19. 双向窥视19 by奶霜姜饼

室内蒸汽结成珠子挂在无暇的镜面上，一颗一颗地汇聚在一起，尔后凝结成串，化为无数小镜。

每一滴水都似欣赏此间淫靡爱意的看客，如实的将缸中因羞涩而变为桃粉的脊背映照出来。

待细看去，不盈一握的腰身下方有一只手指纤长的大掌，正动情揉捏着主人微微泛肿的蜜臀，些许浅印烙在莹白的肌肤上，吻痕斑驳，有新有旧。

与此同时，一条舌头正飞速在两瓣的缝隙间游走舔弄，像在品尝稀世珍馐一般，散发着急切又愉悦的情绪。

柳一只小腿部分浸在浴池中，湿滑的清水根本不能扑灭正在焚身的快感。

他能感觉得到，某柄“软剑”正坚定不移地探入被阴茎用力蹂躏过的穴洞，似好奇的孩子，朝着未知的内里冲进。

昨日之前，他从未与人做过爱，生理需求一直都靠幻想和自己偷偷买来的假阳具满足。

传统的插入没有，更别提被口交，此刻付嘉然性之所至的举动，无疑给了柳一天上地下独一份儿的刺激。

舌头触到后穴的那个瞬间，千百种念头在柳一脑海中闪过：起初他有些没来由的惊慌和着恼——慌是因为害怕被蹂躏过的地儿肿的不堪入目，而恼却带着一股酸，毕竟付嘉然看起来对床上这一套套东西显得娴熟无比，应对的更是轻松自如。

这代表什么呢？

付嘉然总是那么的受欢迎，或许……或许同样的事他对另一个人也做过。

是啊，他只有付嘉然一个男人，可付嘉然自懂得欢爱之事以来，却不一定只有他柳一一个。

一旦意识到这个可能性，柳一只觉心尖儿处被千百根针轻轻刺击着，绵绵密密地泛着疼。

但他不敢在面上将这种怨气和委屈显露一丝一毫。

柳一只希望付嘉然看清自己那份虔诚的倾慕和眷恋就好，而这些装满苦和涩又裹挟着尖酸刻薄的想法应该永远埋在心底，永永远远别让付嘉然见着。

然而以上的恍惚似乎只持续了刹那，下一秒柳一便对“付嘉然曾经的情人”燃起了莫名的斗志和敌意。

那种最原始的危机感化为最坚硬的盾，将在心口作弄的“针”一根又一根挡掉，用无可匹敌的气势聚集出嫉妒和勇毅，撑起了独占欲的份量。

柳一面上泛着情色的粉，口鼻处随着后穴的开合喘着气，他的手指因没有可以攥牢的东西而蜷缩着，强烈的快感让柳一的身子抑制不了地打颤，一声又一声带着媚的骚叫从齿间溢出，身下冰凉的大理石也因火热的性交而升温，瓷实的质地摩擦着他的胸乳，樱桃子儿般的小粒由娇嫩成长为诱人的珠果，饱满圆润，中心微不可见的细孔像随时会流出蜜来。

“嘉然……痒，哈……舔的，啊那里……”

付嘉然闷闷地笑了笑，他倒是想说上那么几句，但爱人的穴又嫩又甜，他舍不得放嘴，反倒极为认真地用舌头清理着之前激烈性爱的痕迹，直舔的穴口处的白沫尽皆消失，被口涎取而代之。

他甚至还颇有闲心的用舌尖拨弄菊口皱褶，像世界上最吝啬的守财奴一样，仔细数着皱褶数量。

不过无论如何，不管数字几何，这里只有他能数个清楚。

而刚刚恶作剧般扯来给自己孽根“按摩”的右脚掌依然亲密贴合着彼此，难舍难分。

这愉悦了付嘉然。

他仗着柳一瞧不见自己的脸，表情逐渐开始失控，一改将才老神在在并游戏人间的神态，转而变为痴傻着迷，活似醉了酒在寻酒的酒鬼一般，不停嗅闻着穴间香气。

付嘉然的舌头先是一点点的按摩那十几条褶皱，接着开始模拟性器，用力抽插起来，妄图从软肉缝隙里再刮舔出蜜液的残余部分。

“啊——！”舌尖触碰到隐秘的凸起，柳一嘤哦出声，整个人过了电般向上弹了一瞬，眼前白光闪烁，下一秒便进入了持续地颤抖中。

“要死了，给我……想要，不……啊……嘉然，饶了我，饶了我吧……”

好舒服……

此时此刻，柳一大脑中的理智部分已停止运转，但潜意识中被压抑已久的野心开始爆发反弹，将自身最情绪化的状态调动起来，好比狂风骤雨，席卷了柳一全身。

他每一个细胞都接收到了同一个信号——不论他们相遇之前付嘉然和别人有过什么，他不在乎了。但从今往后，从身到心，付嘉然的一切，他全都要。

哪怕百年之后他们老到掉牙，没了头发，在付嘉然身边的也只会是柳一。

或许是情事欢爱真的让柳一昏了头着了相，过往三年求不来的一辈子，在几分钟之内成为了被他摈弃的时限。

一辈子太短了，他们两个已经活了十八年，剩下的日子按百年计，也不过八十二个春夏秋冬。

时间总是眨眼就会逃跑掉，没人抓得住，两个人的心意看似刚刚相通，可却又陷入了另一个维度的泥沼——倘若爱情多维系一天，幸福就会减少一天。

一比一的比例，好像挺公平，可是对柳一来讲，根本不够。

怎么可能够？

柳一闭上双眸，屏蔽视觉，用心感受着右脚脚底踩踏着的硕大阴茎。

他怕付嘉然难受，所以根本不敢用力，只意思意思地挨着，但那处快具象化的热度从他脚心的掌纹开始烧起，顺着筋理和血管，一寸一寸的攀升，所过之处都留下一股暖流，直窜入心口，与浴室内的温度相配合，灼的柳一从内里到表层皮肤都泛着情动的烫。

那处青筋盘虬的物件是让他欲生欲死的宝贝，宝贝的主人是他哪怕牺牲一切也想在一起的人。

他不仅要缠付嘉然一辈子，如果真的有神明，真的有来世，他会一次又一次地去找到这个人，然后开始新一轮的纠缠。

于柳一而言，这么好的付嘉然，怎么可能拱手让给别人。

未来会发生什么柳一对此一无所知。

但唯有一点此刻他异常清楚：付嘉然是他的男人。

而是他的，就永远会是他的。


	20. 双向窥视20 by奶霜姜饼

付嘉然有一个秘密。

哪怕现在他们在一起了，他也暂时没有告诉爱人的打算。

付嘉然承认自己是个心思阴暗的小人。尤其关于柳一的事，他会变得尤为小气且格外认真。为此，过去几年里他做过的傻事也不止一件。

不过这些没必要让已然情根深种的柳一知晓，倘若他知道了，说不定会害怕呢？

付嘉然想要的效果，是让柳一不和周围的人产生过多交集，同时周围的人亦对柳一敬而远之——当然，“周围”这个限定词显然不包括他。

潋滟波光合着蜜穴里流出的汁液，缓缓地滑过付嘉然透着少年英气的脸庞，空气中似氤氲着莫名的香甜气息，人类原始的欲望于此时此刻，在此间此地营造出最蛊惑人心的场景。

而前列腺永远是雄性最脆弱、最敏感的一处，哪怕柳一还算不得成熟的男人，这也不妨碍那处凸起带给他的极致快感。

更何况，付嘉然正在用自己的舌头舔他。

比起阴茎来讲，舌头的硬度当然没法相提并论，可是没人能抵抗心上人对自己做这种事——这不仅是生理上的慰藉，后穴被舔更多的则是精神上的愉悦。

柳一没法再压抑喉咙深处涌出的一声声呻吟，那腔调带着泣意含着春，如波涛般扩散到整个房间，冲到天际又在触及屋顶的时候形成回音反弹到两人的耳中。

什么矜持，什么害羞都被高潮撕碎了面具，变为荡漾在欲河情海中交媾的野兽。

“呃嗯……肏我，不够，嘉然，里面好空……求求你，啊……我要到了，不行了，呜求求你……！”

付嘉然听见上方传来的浪叫，笑容中尽是得意，一改刚刚快速戳刺凸起的速度，改为用舌身刮蹭那处，舌面上不同于舌尖的苔带给了柳一另一种体验。

粗糙的质感让身上的人感到一丝痛意，但麻痒很快占据了他的心神，柳一暗暗叫苦，本来张开的十根脚趾也因为极致的舒爽，现在也不得不蜷缩起来。

几乎是柳一动作的刹那，付嘉然就察觉到了。他念头一转，随即“大发慈悲”的停了下来，依依不舍地抽出自己的舌头，拔出来的瞬间洞穴口还发出了与口涎摩擦的黏腻声响。

他两只大掌握牢柳一的腰身，微微用力便把人扯进水里。

柳一浑身带着粉，进去之后似乎把水也染成了情欲的色彩。

他意识不清醒地趴在付嘉然胸口，头发被汗水打湿之后，乖顺的贴在额心，看得付嘉然心下一软，不由自主地凑前亲了亲柳一的眉尖。

柳一右边眉头处有一颗浅浅的痣，旁人不仔细看是看不出来的。

不过付嘉然不一样，柳一身上每一处、每一寸，他都知道。

他对自己的爱人，了如指掌。

柳一只觉眉毛那里被温软的嘴唇擦过，没待他细细感受便离开了。他迷瞪瞪地看向付嘉然，五官轻皱，似是不解付嘉然为什么停下来。

付嘉然捏了捏柳一的耳垂，轻轻搓了搓，把他抱在怀里慢悠悠地开始解释道：“乖乖别这么看着我，我怕我忍不住。”

柳一更不明白了：“为什么……为什么要忍？”

他怕付嘉然不明白，又接着补充道：“我是说，我还可以再来。”这个“来”字说的飘忽，尾音讷讷，听起来像是有点委屈。

在付嘉然看来，柳一此刻无疑像只欲求不满，所以耷拉着耳朵的兔子，眼神里满是对自己性爱对象的控诉。

付嘉然“噗嗤”笑出声，再次伸手，弹了弹柳一的额心。

“咱们不来了。”

柳一肤色白，这么轻轻弄了一下，眉间就有了一道浅浅的红印。这一动作一说话，人没伤着，倒是柳一心给伤着了。

他本就多愁善感，平日里面上看着不显山不露水，但内里乱七八糟天马行空的心思却多的不行。

更何况这是他放在心尖上的人。

付嘉然这么一说，柳一瞬间颓了下去，不过就几息的事，肚肠里辗转的念头怕是能拉出去导一出戏。

付嘉然当然清楚自己喜欢的人是什么模样，但他骨子里偏偏有种顽劣的东西，总忍不住在柳一面前说些、做些莫名的事，好让对方为了他而动摇情绪。

这在付嘉然看来算是逗弄柳一的情趣，也被他视作试探对方的小把戏。

事实上，在两人心意未通之前，柳一对他的此类举动一向没有表示，好像自己就是个无关紧要的路人，跟路边一块儿石头一根草毫无区别。

这让付嘉然在过去某段时间内一度变得极端暴躁，每天醒来都带着一股火，恨不得把柳一那颗心挖出来看看是不是肉做的。

不然为什么那么敏感的人面对他就跟脱了敏一样？

而互诉衷肠后，柳一终于不再掩饰他心里头的东西，那扇门开始向付嘉然无保留的敞开，好让爱人知道这颗“扑通扑通”跳动的，是由世界上最浓的蜜、最醇的酒做成的。

那里头的酸酸甜甜让付嘉然发狂。

付嘉然不是不知道，这种让人患得患失的手段让外人品评会被贴上“不道德”的标签。

可他为什么要在乎？付嘉然从来就不是个好人。

更何况，为了让柳一死心塌地的和自己在一起，他更是巴不得成为世界上最霸道的恶人。

水温随着时间的流逝渐渐变凉，温度的下降也让柳一的头脑开始趋于清醒。

就在他勉强拉扯起嘴角笑了下，打算回复付嘉然的时候，付嘉然的脸突然贴近。

他伸出舌头舔了舔柳一眉心的红痕，继而向下，直直画了一条线，待来到目的地后微微侧头，温柔地吻上了柳一的唇。

唇瓣相贴，肌肤相亲，不同于之前床笫间性爱的激烈，柳一只觉得整个世界突然安静了下来。

什么屈什么伤，什么酸什么涩统统都消失在这个吻里。

耳边回响起的只有拂过的空气、付嘉然的呼吸，以及藏于深处如擂鼓般的心跳声。

嘭嘭、嘭嘭、嘭嘭……

柳一下意识闭上眼睛，睫毛被水润过，好似收起黑色翅膀的蝴蝶，乖巧地在某处停下。

柳一不知道于付嘉然而言，自己是什么。

但他很清楚付嘉然于自己而言，就像最精准的指南。

永远会让他心动，永远会带领他走到名为爱的方向。


	21. 双向窥视21 by奶霜姜饼

唇与唇之间的碰撞摩擦显然无法扑灭热恋所产生的爱火。

柳一方才恢复的清明在暧昧旖旎的气氛中又渐渐消失，他沉醉在付嘉然的索取当中，本来随意搭在腹部的手臂不知不觉间搂上了付嘉然的脖子。胭红的乳粒翘起，经由微凉的空气吹拂而肉眼可见地变为最诱人的樱桃，只待君采撷。

起初的亲吻不过绵绵春风般，带着无限浓情与极尽的克制，数息之后，柳一呼吸开始不稳，搭在付嘉然宽阔双肩上的手慢慢向中间收拢，交叠在一起，用力将对方的唇齿压向自己，如疾风如骤雨，他的舌尖挟着急切和莫名的惶恐，横冲直撞地卷住心上人的舌头。

顺理成章，浅啄进化为深吻，柳一毫无保留地与付嘉然交换唾液，讨好似地抚慰他的上颚，生怕下一秒自己的心上人又说出什么令他乱想的话。

与此同时，付嘉然阖上的眼睑悄悄地抬起些许，于朦胧的视线中，他看到了自己想要的东西——爱人眼中仿若闪着光的倾慕，以及可以安抚他内心躁动和焦虑的“在乎”。

付嘉然对自己是个“彻头彻尾的混蛋”有一个清楚的认知。

他害怕刺伤柳一，但又忍不住一而再再而三的去探索、去撩拨、去确认自己在柳一心中的位置与份量。

付嘉然不求别的，他就想柳一这辈子都把他记牢了，死都不许忘。

他要柳一只要想起高中生涯，就会发现不管快乐的或是痛苦的回忆，都跟他付嘉然有关——事实上，在看见柳一叫着自己名字手淫之前，付嘉然确实认为，对方早就在心里给他判了死刑。

可在昨天，山穷水尽的感情却是盼到了柳暗花明。

也许是付嘉然的沉默给了柳一“放肆”的理由。

他逐渐大胆起来，刚刚还压着脖子的手，下一秒就摸上了付嘉然握住自个腰身的大掌，五指从手背扣进，形成十指交叉的姿势。

接着柳一牵拉着这只手顺着腰线往下滑，抚过腰窝，路过还没消肿的双瓣时付嘉然没忍住，下意识捏了几把臀尖，敏感的臀肉被迫磨了磨付嘉然掌心因打球而生出的厚茧，粗糙的质地让青红部分感到微微的刺痛，可这刺痛又扩大了柳一骨子里正渴求的快感。

“嗯嘶——疼……”痴缠的唇舌缝隙间吐露出含糊不清的声音，看上去像是抱怨的话，从含着蜜糖的嘴里叫出来跟撒娇似的，与勾引无异。

付嘉然气息骤乱，差点没忍住压倒柳一再做出不合时宜的事儿，然而让他更崩溃的却还在后面。

与自己比起来明显小了一号的手掌小心翼翼地牵着他的手，引导它从将才的软糯地儿转移到了两团中间的空隙，随后两只手掌直接闯入后庭洞口处停下。

到达目的地后，柳一犹豫了一瞬，在这个刹那间他完全无法预测这么做到底是好是坏，但他的思绪并未停滞，攀升到某个阈值的自私自利和独占欲猛地奋起反弹，将自卑打碎，使他下一秒便决定“杀死”怯懦的过去。

柳一太怕付嘉然放手，他恐惧付嘉然做出任何“往后退一步”的举动。

如果说昨天被撞破的自慰是胁迫和意外，今天自己主动上门献身的决定无疑是堵上了全部的尊严和退路。

这是付嘉然，是他念了那么久的人。

柳一想从他身上得到太多，多到包括他的一切——明明他曾经与付嘉然那么要好过，谁都比不上，不是吗？

虽然在很长一段时间内两个人陷入冷战，但付嘉然说过了，他那颗心三年前就姓柳，他是自己的男朋友，那自己想和男朋友做那种事，不也天经地义么？

柳一心念急转，翻飞的想法如电光石火，骤然起又骤然去。

在付嘉然看来，不过眨眼的功夫，柳一眼中的光便越来越亮，喜悦的情绪几乎凝聚成具象化的实物，好似浪潮，不停地朝他心间涌来。

多漂亮的眼睛。

付嘉然看的有些痴了。

而这一头，柳一自有了问话的想法后，就开始在心里不停地催眠：“我们是恋人，我们是恋人，柳一和付嘉然是恋人……”

边想边做，他憋足劲儿缠牢付嘉然的手掌，伸出食指和中指寻到付嘉然的指尖，尔后往自己的后穴内压去。

付嘉然老神在在，眼带笑意，全程配合着爱人的行动。

虽然他不晓得柳一想做什么，但只要他开心就好。

结果手指尖在穴口蹭了半晌，柳一的话还是没问出来，脸却因为欲望而涨的通红，双腿根也难耐地开始互蹭。

——毕竟有些话真要问出口，对柳一而言，确实属于一种挑战，且着实是难为情。

付嘉然用力忍住笑意：明明眼前的人之前还气势汹汹一副要将他拿下的气势，结果嘴张开一条缝后就跟粘了强力胶一样，只会顶着一张胭脂脸瞧自己，瞪着那双眼睛，仿佛人类的沟通方式只能通过眼神似的。

就在付嘉然打算接过话题的时候，对面的乖乖学生仔终于支吾出声：“为什么，为什么不来了呢？”

“我后面……还能吃几次，后面吃不下的话，我……我，”柳一突然卡壳，在付嘉然饶有兴味的眼神里，硬着头皮说出后半句：“我可以给你含……”

“行，这可是你说的啊！”付嘉然想也没想，几乎话音刚落就答应了下来。

没有男人听了爱人说这话能忍，就算有，但他又不是柳下惠。

付嘉然越看爱人越觉得哪哪儿都好，愈看愈觉得柳一实在是可乐——字面意思，各方面都可以让他快乐。

待话音一落，柳一后知后觉，这什么都还没问出来，怎么就把自己挖坑卖了？

他张了张口，脸颊霞云绯红，顿了顿，再次坚持开口问道：“为什么不做了？”

付嘉然长叹口气，故意虎着脸，表情严肃，认真无比的看着他，问：“你是不是忘记自己的身份了？”

柳一心下一慌，连呼吸都急促起来，一直扒拉着付嘉然的那只手下意识松开。

“嘉然，”他听见自己嗓子有些涩：“我们……不是已经确定关系了吗？”

“你是我的男朋友。”柳一坚持说完，等讲出口他便敛下眼，不敢去看付嘉然听了之后的表情。

他会后悔吗？柳一愣怔出神，将自己放空，在旁人看来就像个马上要心碎的瓷娃娃。

不过短短几息，却是度秒如年。

“柳同学，”付嘉然差点破功，只好默默感叹自家宝贝真傻：“你是不是忘了，你还是个高三在读生呀？”

柳一猛抬头，懵头懵脑的盯着付嘉然，连脸被对方双手捧住都未察觉。

付嘉然好笑地亲了亲柳一的唇，接着道：“如果我没记错的话，明天周一，第一节课就是老刘头的吧？”

“我倒不介意再多来几次，但这样的话，乖乖你明天就起不来了。”

柳一一下子泄了气，什么性欲快感都在听见“老刘头”三个字后烟消云散。

他耷拉下肩膀，看了看自己全身上下“惨不忍睹”的情况，一时间心都凉了。

而“罪魁祸首”此刻正笑眯眯地欣赏自己的杰作，如巡视领地的蛮兽一样，用眼神一遍遍地扫视自己的独有物。

等看的心满意足后，他才开始慢慢清理柳一身上欢爱后的痕迹，尤其是后穴内，吃进去不少他的精液。

“乖乖放松，我帮你洗洗。要是实在累的话，可以靠着我闭目养养神。”付嘉然极尽温柔的说道，手上动作虽然生疏，却清理的及其小心，相当认真。

而或许是付嘉然的服务太过于舒服，筋疲力尽的柳一在不知不觉中窝进付嘉然怀里，尔后沉沉睡去。


	22. 双向窥视22 by奶霜姜饼

梦有百样，分千种。

有些人哪怕在虚幻无实的地界，也能幻想出绮丽的花来。

但柳一的梦境里，永远只有无边无际的黑和一团如乱麻的线，里头没有月亮的影子，也没有星星的踪迹。

此种状况持续了十来年，从他记事起，便没有变过。

可在某个时刻，这里却无征兆的生出了光，就连繁杂无形的线条都逐渐聚拢集合成了一个“人”。

那一瞬，“人”有了意识。

它畏暗惧寒，害怕孤独，它渴望着眼前模糊不清的光明，尽管它不知道那里面究竟藏着什么东西。

可它没得选——那么久以来，从头或许到尾，在这个瞧不到边摸不着际的黑乎乎的囚笼，只出现了这么一条路。

“人”无法抗拒眼前致命的吸引，尽管本能告诉它：未知意味着前方充满了危险与陷阱，一脚踏进去或许会跌坠更深的谷底。

它没有理睬，选择小心翼翼地向前走去。

一步又一步，踏实的脚印中满含艰难与辛酸，可“人”没有片刻犹疑，且从未后退半寸，它只是循着本能、携着孤勇，坚持朝那处愈发强烈的光前进。

光明和黑暗是迥然不同的，它想。

哪怕现在它和光还有着如此遥远的距离，依然可以感受到温度拂过脸庞，滑过皮肤上每一个毛孔的感觉。

好比过过奢靡生活的乞儿不愿意住回窝棚，尝过暖意的“人”又怎么甘心返回冰冷的过去？

没有什么能比得上光了。

但光也不是时时刻刻都保持着和煦。偶尔，光也会把“人”灼伤。

而伤口通常不在由线条构成的表皮上，却是像锥子一样插进埋在胸腔下的心脏。

“疼，”它絮絮念叨着：“可是没关系……因为只有你，在这里我只有你。”

“人”一边说一边在左胸处比划，凝望了光团半晌，痴痴道：“我……你啊……”

念完，它便又抬起停下的双腿，继续进行日复一日的追逐。

一开始，“人”不过就想离光近一点，但难言的空虚扩大了它的欲望和胆怯。

它怕光离自己太远，又怕自己离光太近。

它不明白这种不满足源于何处，又想不透究竟该怎么稀释这份情感。

直到某一天，光突然有了相貌。

眉目英俊，仪表堂堂；开朗爱笑，温柔有礼。

和无趣的自己不同，眼前的人处处都透着好。

是付嘉然。

“人”愣怔着停在原地，像看到了什么不可思议的神迹一样。不过瞬间，它便疯了似地朝付嘉然狂奔而去。

黑暗如流水淌过它的耳侧，流向甩在身后的渊底，而一路奔袭过的地方铺天盖地般绽放出一簇簇瑰丽的烟火。

只由黑白构成的线条闯过朵朵明媚，拥红抱紫，单色的“人”被喜悦和仰慕所染，蜕变成了全新的自己。

他看向付嘉然，眼中满是爱意，从未有过的感受萦绕上他的心头。

“我、我，”他浑身带伤，鲜血淋漓，终于踉跄地来到付嘉然面前，磕磕巴巴的开口：“我想……”

他想什么呢？

还没等他品出内心的答案，从前压抑的欲望陡然迸发，于二人之间的空气中燃起火花。

在这个充满色彩的幻境，在没有第三个人存在的梦里，渴求已久的人朝他伸出了双手，像对待珍宝一样将他困入怀中，轻轻呼唤着他的名字：“柳一”。

拥抱、牵手。

亲吻、做爱。

梦中的付嘉然和白天不一样。他不会在眼神撞上的时候避开自己，不会在两个人距离过近的时候抽身离开，更不会永远只留下一个迫不及待转身的背影。

梦中的付嘉然，只要柳一想，只要柳一需要，就会毫不犹豫地以各种方式、各种姿势来填满他的空虚。

昏沉朦胧的荒唐，柳一本来没指望过会实现，可他万万预料不到，将幻想打破拖进现实的人，却是他的意中人。

他们在春雨覆盖的小屋欢好，在春风和煦的别墅中缠绵。

原以为是自己一厢情愿，结果恰恰相反，他们吐露爱语，互诉衷肠，发现竟然早就是两情相悦。

这是此生中，最不可思议的一天。

迷迷瞪瞪之时，惯常的生物钟企图将柳一的神智从千头万绪中唤回。

但还没等他真正清醒睁眼，一双大手便盖住了他的双眸。

“乖乖，再睡一会儿。昨天太累了。”

“……付嘉然？”

“是我。”

“学、学校……”

“我已经帮你请假了，听话。”

“……别走。”

柳一恍惚听见对方叹了口气，盖住眼睛的手挪移向上，柳一感觉那只手呼噜呼噜了几把他的头毛，接着一股灼热的气息靠近了他的脸颊。

付嘉然朝柳一的唇覆上一个轻吻。

“我在。”

柳一下意识回吻，像害怕离开倚靠的小兽，恋恋不舍地用嘴磨蹭对方。

“我好爱你啊。”

付嘉然呼吸一凝，呼噜毛的手突兀地收紧，下一秒转而放松，又变回轻柔安抚的力度。

“一一，你别招惹我。”

“我不保证次次都能忍得住。”话落，付嘉然用手指刮了刮柳一的鼻头，然后收手起身。

“学校见。”

柳一听着他远去的脚步声，渐渐又陷入睡眠之中。

等他真正醒来，已经是学校的午休时刻。

柳一傻呆呆地望着天花板上的华丽吊灯，那是不同于自家小房子的气派。也让他意识到，昨天发生的一切，都是真实存在的。

——他和付嘉然做了，他对付嘉然表白了，付嘉然接受了。

他们现在是恋爱关系。

头一天陷入情欲的时候什么也顾不上，现在人冷静下来，开始回想昨日种种，柳一只觉得整个人都进入飘忽的失重状态，左胸里那颗火热越跳越快，声响越来越重，重到好像全天下的人都知道柳一对付嘉然有多心动。

他抬起酸软的手臂捂住那处，试图将声音掩盖掉，但显然无济于事。

柳一的脸烧的像最艳丽的彩霞，他不停提醒自己别再去想之前发生了什么，但越是希望忘记，那些甜蜜细节就越是要从他脆弱的防御壁垒里窜进去。

最后他干脆放弃抵抗，在被子里缩成一团，将脸颊埋进双掌不断平复热烈似火的心，可翘起的嘴角却怎么也垮不下去。

好半晌，柳一才从被子里钻出来，双眼晶亮如星，浑身都洋溢着欢快的味道。

他深深吐出一口气后，转而埋首吸了口被套上残留的付氏香气，终于从激动的状态逐渐回落。

想见付嘉然，想见他，想见他。

现在、立刻、马上。

柳一念头一起便止不住，开始动作起来。

——去学校，找到他。


	23. 双向窥视23 by奶霜姜饼

柳一正满心欢喜，一时间竟然忘了他在过去两天做过数次高强度运动。

甫一坐直，将将没觉察到的酸软疼痛尽数向他袭来。

“嘶——！”

他倒吸了口凉气，俊秀的五官兀地扭成皱巴巴一团，牙关下意识咬紧，生理眼泪也便跟着淌出。

柳一坐起来的同时，被子也贴身滑下，露出刚刚被纯白所掩盖掉的青紫吻痕，一眼望去，完全找不到未被疼爱过的地方。那上头齿印斑驳，尤其是红肿不堪的乳头，尖端处甚至被吮吸到破皮的程度，瞧着可怜的很。

下本身的情况更是糟糕，这里倒没有啃咬的“留念”，更多的则是星罗密布的指印，其用力之深，不得不让人怀疑“作案者”妄图将指纹也一同烙上去。甚而大腿根内侧和膝窝被抓摁出一圈完整的手掌印子，也就不见怪了。

这，这样他该怎么……该怎么去学校啊……

柳一就往自个儿身体看了一眼，耳根立马漫上绯红，顺着耳廓向内，将颈项也染透，情色并蛊惑的气息溢出，犹如一枚成熟饱满的果实。

初经人事的大男孩有些不知所措，羞耻感固然存在几分，但吃了蜜般的欢愉也从心谷底部涌现，他双手收拢，下意识抓紧膝上的棉被。

恰当这时，他躲闪的眼神瞄到了置于床头柜面的衣物和纸条，上头写着数行内容，字迹柳一当然再熟悉不过——他不仅偷偷藏着数篇相同字迹的事物，几个小时前，他还和字迹的主人在这张尺寸颇大的床褥中云雨酣战。

柳一盯了纸条几秒，他也不知道在臊个什么，好半晌才扯着隐隐作痛的肩胛抬手拿过它。

-  
“柳同学，早上好。或者说，中午好？

看到纸条的时候，你的男朋友应该已经在学校了。

抱歉留你一个人在家里，但我答应了别人一些事，必须在今天解决。

这是之前应下的，我得践诺，你别怪我。”

柳一捏了下纸条边缘，抚了抚，带着温柔和眷恋，接着嘴轻轻嚅动，悄声喃喃道：“不会的呀，怎么会……”

付嘉然哪怕只回头看他一眼，他都觉得浑身过了暖，恨不得什么都给他。

这种小事，柳一完全不会介意。

“一一，我不知道你什么时候醒过来。不过别担心，该清理的该涂药的我都做了。但之前我要的太狠，你起了之后身上肯定还是不舒服。要是撑不住，直接打电话，我立马回来。”

“号码存到紧急呼叫了，按‘1’就行。我手机随时在身边，等你消息。”

“我爱你。”

柳一手一抖，纸条便滑到深色的原木地板上，衬的字迹在床上人瞧去更加显眼。

他明明没有在做梦，但此时此刻发生的一切却犹如他做过最好的梦。

柳一不再犹豫，立时双臂使力挪到床沿，咬了咬牙，撑起不断发抖的双腿站了起来。

刚踏上平地就是一个踉跄，他慌忙伸手支住墙面，后穴因着震动泛起丝丝麻痛，又混合了药物的清凉，一股异样的舒爽从这处产生。

柳一下意识伸手向后摸了摸穴口，虽然因为激烈的性爱仍然泛着肿，但也许是天赋异禀，又或者治疗及时，洞缘没有更多的伤痕。

湿润的膏体还未干透，不过微微擦刮了几下，柳一的手指便沾上些许。

怎么办呢？

他盯着那点残余，眨了眨眼。

下一秒，柳一并起手指，小心翼翼地将膏体均匀的抹在涨起的乳晕和乳尖上，直到将它完完全全的利用殆尽。

这是付嘉然亲手给他涂的，一丝一毫都不可以浪费。

等处理结束，柳一有些害羞的拿起床头柜上的衣物——它们被叠的整整齐齐，其上没有一丁点褶皱，异味更是不可能存在，一看就是全新的质感。

柳一不傻，知道这是付嘉然给他准备的。

他下意识抿了抿唇，眸光闪烁，抬手向前，拿起放在最上层的……三角蕾丝边内裤——样式花里胡哨就不提了，甚至本该包臀的背面也被裁剪的开了条缝。

付嘉然肯定是故意的！

柳一难得生起点恼，可很快他又平复了心情，忍着羞，伸腿将内裤缓缓拉上，最后让它“啪——”地一声轻轻包住自己的性器和臀肉。

好在除了内裤以外，剩下的都是全新校服，完美遵守了校规校纪。

待穿戴洗漱完毕，柳一便循着记忆往卧室外走去。

昨天是付嘉然领着他左窜右拐才到达的目的地，今天只有他一个人，再加上身体不适，只能慢慢挪移走动。本来柳一已经做好硬着头皮一阶阶下楼的打算，却不想在摸索期间无意找到了墅内电梯。

这倒是一个惊喜。

柳一霎时松了口气，也不矫情，直接走进去摁下首层。

电梯由纯透明材质做成，柳一认不出是什么，但这样的设计显然是为了方便主人家和客人从各个角度欣赏户前及后花园。

电梯下行到二楼的时候，柳一无意间向内扫了一眼。他注意到了昨天见过的那个有密码锁的房间，心下有一丁点好奇，不过念头很快随着眼前画面划过而被同时抛之脑后。

-  
“叮——”电梯门应声向两侧滑开，柳一走出后左右看了看。

等确认好入户大门，便迫不及待朝其走去。

“小柳先生。”

突兀的一喊吓了柳一一跳，不好的回忆在脑海闪过，像蘸了油漆的刷子，“忽忽”刷白了他的脸。

他有些僵硬的回头，向声源看去。

一位身量颇高的青年站在不远处，体型偏胖，五官平平无奇，但笑起来亲和力十足，透着一股憨和踏实。

“您好……”柳一不知道对方姓甚名谁，更不晓得是什么身份，但男人看起来没有恶意，保守起见，他选择微微鞠躬以示礼貌。

“哎呀别别别，可别！”对方倒是被这正经的态度唬住，连忙抬手虚扶，脑门心甚至急出汗来。

这可是他BOSS亲口下令要好好照顾的未来夫人，千叮万嘱当成宝似的，要是鞠躬闪了腰，那就不是扣工资的问题了！  
李启华不敢伸手碰人家，只好慌忙开口解释道：“小柳先生您太客气了！今早小付先生已经交代下来，他走了，这别墅里所有工作人员——虽然目前就我一人儿，全都听您安排。您需要什么我们就提供什么。对了忘了自我介绍，您叫我老李就行，我现在是在这里做保姆的工作。”

柳一有些意外，他想了想问道：“可昨天，似乎没见着您？”  
“那是那是，”老李赶忙接话：“昨天小老板放了我一天假，您甭害怕，我这还有工牌呢。您要不放心，我给您瞅瞅？”

昨天放假是为了什么，柳一红着脸，心知肚明。

“不用了，我相信您，”他摆摆手劝道。这里毕竟是顶级富人区，安保系统的强度没理由让人不放心。

转念又想了想，柳一开口问：“我现在想去学校，方便吗？”

“没问题没问题。小付先生还说了，要是您醒过来之后要到学校报道，我就当司机亲自送您过去。不过您吃点东西吧？”柳一表示想尽快出发，但架不住对方的热情，不好意思地接过老李递过来的面包，随便塞了几口，又咽了一杯牛奶，草草解决了自己的早午饭。

又交流了几句，老李便去车库拿车，而柳一只需要在大门处等着就好。

几分钟后，柳一顺利坐上了只在新闻报道中看过的豪车样式，座椅垫心光滑无尘，他甚至不敢让臀部完整的坐上去，只将将把屁股挪进三分之一便告诉老李自己坐稳了。

老李看着糙，心却细，再加上嘴皮子利索，三言两语就说服柳一安安心心的坐，哪怕他想躺下也完全不是事儿。

柳一笑笑谢过，好赖是坐踏实了，只是心里又涌起一股自嘲和涩意。

与长年累月攒下来的自卑感略有不同的，是他和付嘉然的差距。

从生下来便注定了。

柳一本来兴奋的心情被现实浇了瓢冰水，好比前几秒还活蹦乱跳的兔子恹恹地垂下耳朵，将自己包裹起来。

气氛一时间陷入安静，老李怕说错话，只好也闭嘴不言，接下来的路程很快在沉默中过去。

等驶入学校内部的停车场，柳一不着痕迹的吐了口气，下车道谢，目送老李离开后毫不犹豫地转身往班级走去。

与其说是跑，不如说像在一蹦一蹦地跳。

他的肌肉依然酸痛，后穴不过恢复常规大小，身上还是没什么力气，完全跑不起来，但又想加快速度，呈现出来的效果便是现在这样了。

柳一对自己非正常的姿势没有一点自觉，他满心满脑想的都只有一件事，一个人。

付嘉然……

付嘉然。

马上就到了！

万年不笑的脸上带着最纯粹最璀璨的笑意，携着浓浓的暮春气息和丝丝缕缕初夏的味道朝高三实验班走去。

一层、两层、三层……

柳一的步伐越来越快，尽管身体本能产生的颤抖让他踉跄不停，可他根本分不出心神来关注自己。

他也说不上自己是在期待什么、想要证明什么。

但柳一清楚明白的，是自己正在做什么。

他在履行和付嘉然的又一个约定——来学校，去见他。  
终于，当柳一气喘吁吁爬上六层的时候，走廊尽头“实验班”的鲜红标牌显眼夺目。

等见到牌子，柳一反倒停了下来。

他缓缓匀气，抹掉鬓角几许薄汗，神经质地将无褶的校服理了又理，务必将自己收拾的更加干净整洁。

然后抬腿，不急不慢地向前前进。

走廊并不长，但柳一走的颇有仪式感，仿佛这里不是大理石混着水泥砖块筑成的教学楼，而是即将用来接见臣子的华丽宫殿。

他自然是渴望得到关注的不二之臣，而他的君主他的王，从始至终，都只有一个人。

终于，他来到了班级门口。

里面传来了物理老师讲课的声音，那个语调颇有特色，其中还夹杂着一点家乡口音。

敲门报告吗？要说点什么呢？

老师对不起，我迟到了？

老师我……

“柳一？你怎么来上课了？不是请假了吗？身体好些了么？”

柳一侧过头，看见班主任好奇的望着自己，脸上的关心并不作假。

柳一脸一僵，乖乖的向老师问了句好，一五一十地回答问题。日常生活中他不太擅长和人打交道，表情少话更是少，因此老师对他的反应很是包容。

“既然没大碍了那就赶紧进去学吧。离高考满打满算也只有两个月了，必须争分夺秒，一定不能放松对自己的要求，明白吗。”班主任抽了抽眼镜，苦口婆心的说道。

“我一定会努力的。”

“你的表现老师一直都看在眼里，加油！”柳一忙点头应下，班主任这才满意的结束谈话。

她本来是打算悄悄从后门探探学生的上课情况，现在计划有变，她便直接从前门直接敲门进去。

“严老师，打扰了！耽搁大家半分钟的时间。柳一今天上午请了假，现在病好了。我怕您不知道，所以再和您说下。柳一快回座位吧！大家别被他影响，集中精力，现在是最后冲刺阶段！”

柳一朝老师点头道谢后便向自己座位走去。

走到半路，突然听见班主任叫他的名字：“对了，柳一，刚刚忘记说了。今天有同学来找我申请调座位，我看是个好事儿就自作主张答应了。你同桌现在换了，是……”

其实不用班主任再做任何的补充说明。

他都看见了。

或者说，怎么可能会看不见。

只不过这一切转变来的太快，虚幻如风，就怕某一天又突然失去。

柳一面无表情的凝视座位那处，瞧着甚是无动于衷，只那双克制不住爱意的星眸泄露了些许情绪。

下一秒，英俊的少年，他的心上人朝他开口，笑着说：“你好啊，新同桌。”


	24. 双向窥视24 by奶霜姜饼

时间过的好快。

寒来暑往，衰黄的枯草死了又长，落下的太阳第二天又挂回天上。

少年人总嫌读书的日子太长，偶尔恨不得一场大梦醒来就跃到高考结束，迎接解放。

但遇到付嘉然之后，柳一开始变得贪婪、无餍。他盼望如流水的光阴能放慢脚步，乞求老天再多给他一些机会，能够纵容他的任性，让他多收集点儿属于他和付嘉然的回忆。

最初柳一是这么想的，可大概是缘分不够。

在他刚了悟见到付嘉然心头就能淌出甜滋滋味儿的缘由时，突然有一天对方直接粗暴的斩断了二人之间的一切关联。

直到近两年过后的今天，所有错了位的东西终于被一场阴差阳错的情事扭回正轨。

此时此刻的付嘉然应该是在朝自己微笑的，柳一有些不确定的想，可他现在看不太清心上人的表情。

因为甫一见到那个人，听到他说的那句话，囚于心渊深处的万般情绪兀地反涌上喉头和鼻间，堵的柳一说不出话，更做不出像样的回应。

他的眼圈刹那间变得通红。

体力透支再加上休息不足，天生瓷白的肤色甚至有了丁点透明的质感，衬得眼睑瞧上去好似打了薄薄的一层胭脂。

他偷偷吸了口气，未蜷起的指尖微微颤抖，牙齿隔着珉住的双唇闭拢，蓦地侧头眼神向下，不再看向座位处。

下一秒却转而将头高高抬起，开始无目标地盯着头顶吊扇的一点，本来是钝角的扇边在他眼里也不得不扭曲成了弯弯的弧线。

其实也没什么可难受的，在外人看来，此情此景充其量不过闹掰的好友重归于好，握手言和。

何况更难的事情，从前柳一不是没遇着过。

他就是有一点儿，一小点儿，一丁点儿委屈。

为对方的不解释，为周围萦绕的流言蜚语，也为自己曾经茫然无措的心。

不过没关系，这种小情绪，他很快就能处理好。

-  
付嘉然原本已经给柳一请了一整天的假，亏得他俩都是重点班里的尖子生，因此老师对为什么是他来请假没有做过多的盘问。

付嘉然更是顺理成章的以“互帮互助”的理由夺回了属于柳一同桌的名额——尽管那个位置已经空了整整两年之久。

无需与旁人有过多交涉，付嘉然自然是乐颠颠地把资料试卷一股脑儿的搬到他的小男友身边，接着以最快的速度将久未使用的桌子清理了一遍。

尔后万事俱备，就等着给柳一一个天大的惊喜。

他当然设想过柳一见到自己后的表情，多半是意外又开心，说不定还会激动流泪。

但绝不是如眼前这样。

付嘉然挑起的眉头从上扬的弧度坠下，在中心皱起“川”字；将将雀跃的眼神如遭重击，转为愣怔和惶然，而左胸内里跳动的脏器恍若被冷铁铸成的尖刃一刀又一刀的刺穿划烂。

他下意识咬紧牙关，喉结不停地上下滚动。

付嘉然所认识的柳一，是可以冷脸拒绝旁人的示好与告白，是可以云淡风轻的无视周围的议论和嘲讽，似乎活的自在又潇洒的独行侠。

他以为柳一在生活中如韧性非常的竹子，足够坚强，处事波澜不惊，头脑永远理智。

为什么会是这样的表情？

付嘉然下意识站起，想走到近前将几步之遥的柳一抱进怀里——尽管他在刹那间想不明白，但他潜意识里依然察觉到了柳一此刻的脆弱。

还未等他开口，讲台上突然冒出物理老师的大吼，唾沫星子直直飞溅到头排学生的脑门尖上：“你俩干什么呢？！杵在那儿当晾衣杆吗？知不知道现在在上课？时间就是生命，生命等于分数，一秒钟都不能多耽搁！病好了就赶紧回座位，别打扰其他同学！”

柳一如梦初醒，抬起酸软的手臂飞速抹过眼角，尽管眼圈和鼻头仍然是通红的，但好歹看起来没那么狼狈。

付嘉然闻言也不再犹豫，抬腿走到柳一旁边，想了想又转到他身后，用高得多的身量挡住周围人好奇看向后排的视线。

付嘉然轻抬双手把住柳一的腰身，哪怕隔着几层薄衫，这一圈加起来的尺寸他依然能单手环抱。

腰部是柳一的敏感点之一，付嘉然初初摸上来，虽然没有直接接触，可他还是下意识抖了抖。刚想抬手回握，又突然意识到现在在教室，如果握住，姿势实在是过于暧昧，他只好硬生生将动作转握为拍，轻轻将付嘉然的手掌拍落。

“付嘉然！柳一！我再给你们十秒钟，如果屁股上长了钉子坐不下去，那就请从教室离开！”物理老师受不了了，两个人磨磨唧唧地让他牙疼。但这俩又都是好学生，平时表现不错，当老师的也说不出什么重话，只好木着脸状若严肃的提醒。

“是！”付嘉然不得不转头回道。

他看着柳一一脸犯难的挪动身体，当下了然，匆匆掩掉将才心中泛起的难言的苦和涩，转而打起精神来应对老师：“老师，柳一周末打球扭了腰，走不动道，我扶扶他！您宽容宽容，再多给十秒呗？”

“得了得了，快点！同学们，”物理老师无奈答应，“啪啪啪”地拍着讲桌：“注意力都回来了啊！不要被鸡毛蒜皮的小事分散注意力，来，翻到第三十八页，我们接着来讲这道应用题……”

付嘉然回头，依然挡在柳一身后，尽量让旁人看不见他走路的姿势。

他垂首悄声说：“一一你慢慢来。”

柳一耳廓边能感受到付嘉然鼻间喷出的气息，暖呼呼地扫在他脸颊一侧，灼热的温度令他想起今早附于他唇上那个缠绵的吻。

没关系，过去的已经过去了，柳一想。

接着他稳住心绪，之前那点委屈很快像云烟样地散去。

一切都在朝好的方向发展，未来开始有了一些盼头，而老天貌似听见了他的祷告，这十来个春夏秋冬，他的人生轨迹里，至少不是什么都没留住。


	25. 双向窥视25 by奶霜姜饼

二人顶着物理老师的致死视线慢悠悠地回到座位处。

物理老师是年级里出了名的嫌弃“动作不麻利的学生”，但付柳两个并非故意找茬，再加上学校还等着他们去争一争状元，他只好把那股火往心里烧，反倒是粉笔遭了殃，一下一下戳在黑板上，弄得“咯吱咯吱”响，前排的学生顿觉魔音灌耳，欲哭无泪，就差大喊饶命。

另一头，付嘉然小心翼翼支撑着柳一的身体，生怕他脚步万一不稳磕到自己，完全没功夫管周围不时投来的八卦眼神和众人窸窸窣窣的小话。

他现在什么都顾不了，只想着该怎么让柳一舒服一点，不遭那么多罪。

人是他的了，负责到底，这是天经地义的道理。

算起来不过五米的距离，两人生生花了近半分钟才挪到目的地。

柳一的座位本来在最后一排靠走廊侧，不知道为什么付嘉然给他换到里边儿去了，而他身后还有两张空出来的桌子，是特意留给领导视察或者上公开课方便其他老师使用的。

因此，他没办法从其他方向回到自己的位置上。

柳一刚刚见了付嘉然情绪过于激动，根本没注意到这个变化，现在见了眼前的情况不禁有些傻眼——他腰不舒服，隔着一个座位进进出出，相较于之前的确麻烦的多。

不过，柳一微微侧头看了眼身边人想，之前付嘉然就坐在外侧，可能就是喜欢这个位置呢？

再加上他潜意识里对于付嘉然的一切决定都习惯性选择包容，就如戒不掉的瘾，所以他什么也没说，直愣愣地就打算往里走。

“一一，你等等……”付嘉然突然抓住柳一的手，悄声在他耳旁阻止道。

付嘉然在前天之前，从没有过和真人的性爱经验，单从书本和影片上学习相关知识，了解到的终究只是皮毛。再加上第一次掌握不了尺度，结果让柳一吃了不小的苦头。

是以，当他看见柳一艰难的动作便立刻反应过来自己的疏忽，暗恼不已。

教室的角角落落都充斥着讲课声，时不时还有互帮互助的讨论在四周环绕，但这些嘈杂突然犹如和柳一隔着一层结界，所有的响动都变得模模糊糊，似真似幻。

此时此刻，他只看得到付嘉然，只听得见他说的话。

他听见他说：“对不起，是我不好，对你还不够上心。”

“以后我会做得更好。”

说完，付嘉然沉默着将身上的校服拉链拉开并脱下，尽量将动作放到最轻、动静收到最小地将自己的衣服认真折起，叠成三层，然后铺在靠窗的椅子上。

柳一似乎知道他这么做的意思，可大脑的运转速度跟不上，他只好傻傻望着付嘉然，右手手指蓦地攥紧，另一只手下意识摸向自己右腰侧，一只脚也不经意间向前踏了半步。

付嘉然伸手轻拂衣料上的褶皱，待看起来足够美观到令他满意后才直起腰身，回头就看见小男友正牢牢盯住自己，眼神黏黏糊糊。

付嘉然歪了歪头。

他喜欢这种黏糊。

高大的少年清了清嗓子，类似呓语一般朝柳一开口：“来不及准备了……先将就着这么坐吧。可能还是会疼，不过应该能好受一些。椅子始终硬的不行，衣服总是软乎的。”

云霞飞上柳一耳廓，他讷讷地回了声谢谢后，再次朝内挪去，在经过付嘉然面前时，又听对方快速说了句：“下次、下次我会准备好坐垫的。”

柳一没忍住抬头望了他一眼。

他身高比对方更矮，面对面的时候瞧不清表情，只望得到下巴和嘴唇，就只看到付嘉然略微紧张的动了动喉结。

柳一收回目光，也快速回了一句：“我都可以……只要你开心。”不仔细听的话，他的声音几近于喃喃自语，可付嘉然自然是一字不落地听进了耳朵。

这话就像一个开关、一根导火索、一颗点燃易爆物的打火石。

他忽地敛起双眼，眸光从清亮坠入深邃的漩涡中心，好似搅动起某场风暴。

付嘉然开始用眼神细细打量起柳一的背影轮廓，像曾经做过无数次那样，从他头顶的旋一点一点向下，滑过发尖，滑过颈项，肆无忌惮地扫描从背后看过去能收入眼底的每一尺地盘、每一寸领土。

等柳一颤巍巍扶着桌面小心翼翼地坐下后，他才收起视奸的目光，若无其事的变回温和有礼、热情洋溢的付嘉然，付同学。

一切异样都恢复如常，似乎不曾存在过。

柳一只在瞬间觉察到了什么，但不过刹那这种古怪的感受又变得飘渺。

他并未多想，直到坐稳后，这些念头也早被抛到九霄之外。

-  
尽管教室内依然会有好奇的眼神投到角落，不过总体来说基本都保持着克制。

距离高考仅仅只有三个月，没有多少人会将注意力再放在杂七杂八的事情上，尤其是尖子班的学生，除了确定出国和自考被录取的，其他人百分之九十九点九的精力都用做于学习。

哪怕曾经再讨厌再令自己厌恶的人，在学子们眼中所占的份量基本也随着时间的流逝逐渐变得轻微如尘。

于柳一而言，喜欢上付嘉然后，对方轻轻松松便跃居自己心目中“重要”榜单的榜首，且永不动摇。但在遇见付嘉然之前，“学习”从来都占据着该项排名的第一位，所以不写作业这种事，一般情况下是不会出现在他会犯的错误当中的。

可偏偏这两天自己得意忘了形，开心过了头，犯了最不可能犯的错误之一。

柳一轻轻叹了口气，认命的往桌膛内伸手，准备把老师留下的习题试卷和必做的五三掏出来补写。

台上的物理老师正激情四射挥舞着手里被当做教鞭的木制三角尺，打的讲桌“嘭嘭”作响，中气十足的为同学们分析例题。讲话空隙间，他分了丝神往教室角落处瞅了一眼。

虽然看见柳一桌面摆着的是数学试卷，不过他就跟没看见似的，睁一只眼闭一只眼把目光转向其他地方，继续为基础更为薄弱的同学们仔细拆分题干与步骤。

当坐在角落的柳一原本做好了面对一片空白的打算，结果万万没想到，老师发下来的每一份试卷，布置的每一道题目都已经被填好了。

上面密密麻麻地布满了答案，有多种解题思路的，旁边也有仔仔细细的标注和提示。

卷面干净整洁，题目也答的井井有条，堪称完美。

柳一说不出看见熟悉的字迹时，胸口处的感觉。

心潮起伏，百感交集。

他就是觉得，能喜欢上付嘉然，真是太好了。

而在柳一转头望向一侧时，身旁的少年蓦地将余光收回，手肘立起，掌心遮住半翘起的嘴角，似乎正面无表情的听着课。

于是柳一也将头转了回来，开始安安静静、认认真真地阅读试卷上每一个字、每一笔笔画，甚至抬手摸了摸早已干涸的墨水，似乎这样就能将它们全都刻进脑海，烙在心上。

霎时间，教室里拥有了侃侃而谈的老师，专注听讲的学生，以及在教室最后一排角落里，独享甜蜜的一双人。


	26. 双向窥视26 by奶霜姜饼

“铃——！”

一阵急促而短暂的电子铃音敲响，不过几秒便停下，随之奏起的是著名古典钢琴曲目——《土耳其进行曲》选段，欢快而悠扬的音乐正向全校师生昭示着“下课”的到来。

当然，这种可供喘息的享乐时光，并不属于即将踏上人生战场的高三考生们。

“同学们，不要急！”一声令下，本来打算冲到洗手间解决个人问题的学生默默收回了迈出去的腿。

物理严老师抬手推了推鼻梁间的眼镜，双目瞪大，沉默了几秒，然后满脸严肃地朝台下说：“瞅瞅墙上还剩几天？”

正如每个学校高考班级的传统，“百日倒计时”顺理成章的成了约定俗成的保留项目。此时此刻，教室前门进口处几个相当夺目的大字被鲜红的颜料写了上去，让人想装作看不见都难。

“距离高考还有90天”

看起来是双位数，可这几十天眨眼也就过了，没有哪一个人不敢对这个数字或怀揣恐惧、或满心兴奋。

对胸有成竹的人来讲，6月7号是解放战争；反之，于希望渺茫的人而言，则是公开问斩日。

“咱们没有时间了！”又是一声中气十足的高喝，伴着被拍的“噼里啪啦”作响的讲台以及下课铃声，陡然融合成了一出怪异的交响曲：“看看你们！看看！”

中年男人似是气极，脑袋顶半瓢头发都像是着着火，同时他略显肥厚的鼻翼也正随着鼻孔里呼出的气不断地往两侧扩展。

全场霎时间鸦雀无声。

“来，我手上是星期六的随堂测验。上课之前我刚打完分，”物理老师冷冷笑了一声，音调十分古怪：“各位优秀的精英、祖国未来的希望、青扬中学理科实验班的同学们，不如猜猜看，这套题你们班平均分儿是多少啊？哪个同学  
来！？”

送命题啊兄弟们，台下有人偷偷吐槽，想着严老头发起疯来，可比英语老师老刘头狠多了。他一边在心里嘀咕，一边把头埋的更低，恨不得连这颗聪明的脑袋瓜子都直接镶在胸腔里。

然而墨菲定律却对此人青睐有加。

“刘德桦！你来回答！”

柳一闻声，只觉自个儿桌子抖了抖，像是被什么人压靠着，让他誊抄的笔都斜飞出一条线，浓黑的墨水毫不留情的在米黄的作业本纸张上留下道痕迹，贯穿好几行。

这让一向坚持卷面整洁且执行标准近乎苛刻的柳一兀地将眉头轻轻皱起。

他抬眼一看，原来是前桌——一个人缘颇好的小胖墩应声站直，浑身上下都散发出“吾命休矣”的信号，连坐在他后头的柳一都不禁被这股绝望的气息所感染。

只见小胖屁股因拥挤的空间而不停的挪移，一扭一扭，肚子上的肉也颠了三颠，缓了好几秒，脸上才露出一个标准的市侩笑容，满脸讨好地望着物理老师：“老师老师，严老师，您今天看起来帅的那叫一个风流倜傥，貌比潘安  
啊，年轻，比我还年轻！”

付嘉然听了，瞧了眼讲台上陷入中年危机的男人——头上那挂着的几缕发丝儿大概也只是念着和主人多年的情谊，所以才没有彻底离开他。

物理老师眯起眼睛，睨着小胖子冷笑，没接话。

小胖子懂了，这是即刻拉出午门问斩的意思。

刚刚还圆滚滚笑的跟个弥勒佛似的人，立马就像焉儿了的皮球一样，陡然失去活力，忍不住吞了口口水。

一出插曲过后，班级内又陷入缄默状态。

等感觉到将才还略略浮躁的气氛彻底消散，严老师开口了。

“还有心思开玩笑，好事啊！多笑笑多乐乐，”他顿了顿，眼睑快速眨动，皮笑肉不笑地朝着下方：“反正九十天后要去考试的不是我，会哭的人也不是我！”

“嘭——！”讲台骤然一响！

“尖子班很了不起是吗？全国有多少高中，多少尖子班？是不是不死到临头你们就无所谓啊？就拿这个态度去高考吗？！”严老师挥了挥手里那沓卷子，舞的“哗哗”作响。

“这套题，是我跟隔壁中学的物理组长一块儿出的。你知道人家实验班平均分多少吗？七十八！你们呢？”

“六十二点八。”

-

柳一瞬间愣住，下意识转头看向付嘉然，却刚好撞上对方没来得及收回的目光，两个人眼神直直撞入彼此眼底。

付嘉然见此，朝他缓缓摇头，表示自己对具体情况并不清楚。

柳一会意，把头转回。不料付嘉然突然伸手，胆大包天地把他握笔的那只手拉住，然后趁人不备直接扯到桌膛下。

柳一差点吓破胆，忙抬头望了望四周，见没人注意才松了口气，接着便顶着物理老师嘴中喷出的腥风和血雨，用口型问付嘉然，做什么？

付嘉然往左悄悄地挪了挪，微微垂首，几乎是用气声在说话：“你看了我……”

柳一表示茫然。他是看了，但那又怎么了？

付同学见柳同学满脸疑惑，没憋住嘴角往一旁咧开的弧度，悠悠然解释道：“所以我想你了。”

“牵一会儿。”

柳一其实没太听清，只用耳朵模糊捕捉到了几个字，但不妨碍他倚靠这点零碎线索拼凑出完整的信息，尔后默许了这一行为。

毕竟付嘉然说想他，是柳一永远不可能抵抗得了的话。

他抬头望了眼台上的情况，确定短时间内大家不会分散精力到角落后，蓦然大胆地回握住付嘉然，五指寻到双掌间的五条空隙，然后毫不犹豫地闯过去，和付嘉然变成十指相扣。

付嘉然有些意外。

但这没什么不好的，于是他也干脆向爱人学习，化被动为主动，开始用大拇指不停摩挲安抚对方。

柳一不好意思起来。

他能控制自己的表情，却控制不了情绪所带来的生理反应，此刻完全能感觉到自己的脸正在发烫，体温在升高，心脏跳动频率也骤然增加。

-

角落里岁月静好，课堂上倒是风云突变。

严老师恨铁不成钢地教育了一通后，才叫已经被骂傻的小胖子坐下。而这一坐下，恰恰好把刚刚被遮住的付柳二人露了出来。

物理老师看到正“和谐相处”的两人，神色一凝，微微眯起眼睛。


	27. 双向窥视27 by奶霜姜饼

“付嘉然，你俩手放下面干嘛呢？！”

严厉的声音突然炸开在柳一耳旁，他不禁一凛，忙偏过脑袋看向另一边。

只见付嘉然全不当一回事似的，整个人悠悠哉哉，坐在位置上不慌不忙的回道：“严老师，我们在商量送什么礼物呢。”

“礼物？”男人狐疑道。

付嘉然用力捏了捏与柳一相握的手，对方顿了一瞬，然后配合地松开，少年人这才站了起来。

“是啊。过几天是您生日，这两年下来，您教导我们这么用心，但咱们班从来没表示过什么。所以同学们都想趁此机会向您说声谢谢。至于柳同学，他心思细，还会才艺，我干脆找他参谋参谋。”

打算送礼的事确实存在，只是之前瞒着老师想给个惊喜。不过眼前情况特殊，付嘉然此刻只好把事儿经过艺术加工，话里内容七分真三分假，前头说的直接就把物理老师的注意力转移了，后头半截儿他基本算是左耳进右耳出。

话音一落，班级内各处都响起了附和的声音，有胆子大点的愣是忘了刚刚的“死亡威胁”，开始噼里啪啦地问物理老师喜欢什么，更具有冒险精神的则是直接跑到讲台旁试图和物理老师表达自己的激动之情。

物理老师喉头兀地哽住，看着眼前争先恐后发言的小萝卜头，眼底浮起一层不明显的水光。

少男少女们的相貌明明还是一样，和两年前相比，却又像是有不小的变化。

他心下感慨，难得将自己眉头放松，露出慈父一般的神态，耐心地听着大家说的话，刚刚被拿来当“武器”的随堂测验则被他默默放到身后遮住。

教室内一时间人头攒动，再没有人管刚刚柳一和付嘉然的手放在哪儿，更没人问他们将才是在做什么。

付嘉然这才缓缓坐下，朝柳一眨了眨眼，尔后边看例题，边拿起课桌上的笔开始在指尖转圈。

柳一静静看了爱人一眼，什么都没说，自然地转回身貌似也开始了刷题之旅。

但只有他知道，方才自己在想什么。

很奇怪，柳一当时想的并不是甩开付嘉然。与之相反，那一瞬间他甚至巴不得周围能看见他们正紧紧握住彼此的手；他巴不得所有人都嫉妒自己；他巴不得全天下都知道柳一和付嘉然的关系。

可惜他不能够这么做。

如果只是他一个人暴露同性恋的事实，他才不会有顾虑和担心。反正没人会在乎，白眼或者嘲讽来的更多又不会怎样。

但他不希望牵扯到付嘉然。

付嘉然应该永远健康开心，永远受人追捧，永远活在阳光下，那些不够好的东西没资格缠住他的脚步。

想到这，柳一停下的笔复又移动起来，滚珠蹭刮过纸面发出“沙沙”声，节奏紊乱，声不成调，调不成曲，昭示着他内心那份不平静。

付嘉然时时刻刻都注意着柳一的动静，见他突然变得闷闷不乐，还以为他是因为牵手被打断了所以不高兴。

他眼珠转了转，计上心来，越过桌缝朝柳一问：“诶，柳同学，要不要一起去上厕所？”

旁边的人笔停下，不过一瞬，又开始唰唰写起了题目：“我还好，暂时不用去。你要是急就赶紧的吧，物理今儿连堂三节，等会儿可能没机会了。”

付嘉然见柳一不答应，当下便把眉毛耷拉下来，可怜巴巴地朝他说：“柳同学，厕所太黑了，我怕嘛。”

柳一蓦然一僵，在旁边人瞧去，竟然能从少有表情的脸上看出“一言难尽”的信息。

付嘉然见有戏，禁不住露出一个笑容复又消失，再接再励道：“你以前都和我一起的，”高大英俊的少年砸了咂嘴：“柳同学，你变了。”

唉。

柳一叹了口气，一手握住笔身，一手拿过笔帽，“啪”地将后者按上前者，接着又“啪”地一声把笔放在桌上。

“你先走，我跟在后面。”他无奈地看向付嘉然，实在是拿他没办法。如果是平时他倒也不会拒绝，但腰现在还酸软着，估计等付嘉然进去又完事儿出来，他都还没从教室挪到厕所门口。

付嘉然最善察言观色不过，脑筋不过转了半圈便明白为什么柳一一脸难色，他再次在心内反省并检讨自己的不细心，不过显然和柳一呆一起的想法没有因此而动摇分毫。

听了这话，他不多做考虑，直接说道：“一一，我背你过去吧？”

坐在前面的小胖不知道耳朵怎么捕捉到后头的动静，当下转过头，五官都因惊讶而伸展开来，嘴巴甚至成了圆圆一个圈。

付嘉然淡淡撇他一眼，小胖子一个激灵便把圆圈吞掉，讨好的敬了个礼，然后屁股一扭又转了回去。

柳一脸涨的通红，他双唇嚅动，呐呐了句什么，最后还是点了点头。

付嘉然一乐，当下背过身，等感受到对方的重量后，双掌颠了颠，不敢再拖延便直接大步朝目的地跑去。

其实他也不是真要去厕所。付嘉然就是想和柳一单独多呆一会儿。

哪怕一分钟也好。

确定关系之后，付嘉然和柳一分开了一个上午。事实上，一个上午已经足够让他清楚的认识到，他现在根本没法忍受柳一不在身旁。

他想他。

每一分每一秒都在想，无时无刻不希望两个人能在一起。

过去的几个小时内付嘉然人虽然坐在教室，但心思早就飘到九霄，飞向那栋见证了他们欢好过程和爱情的起始的地方。

他担心柳一睡迟了来太晚，又担心他到太早睡不饱。

他更担心柳一一觉醒来会对这段关系后悔，尽管可能性趋近于无，可他还是担心。

所以付嘉然发了誓要让柳一再次习惯身边有他的日子，铁了心的要从方方面面占据柳一的心神与注意。

-

理科实验班颇受学校重视，所以被单独安排在了最顶层，而文科实验班则在下面占了一楼，两个班级互不影响。

因此，当付嘉然背着柳一走出来时，整条走廊上就只有他们两个人。

付嘉然再次恢复优哉游哉的模样，慢条斯理的背着柳一往走廊另一头的厕所走。等走到厕所门口，他又打道回府，整个节奏可谓是有条不紊。

背上的柳一有些犹豫，最后还是没忍住，问：“怎么不进去呀？把我放在外面就好了。我等你。”

付嘉然轻轻拍了下柳一的屁股，后者瞬间觉得一股酥酥麻麻的电流顺着尾椎往上游，他难耐地“哼”了一声。

“你傻不傻，”付嘉然说：“我哪儿是去厕所？这不是想和你单独处一会儿嘛。”

“……哦。”柳一把脸埋进付嘉然肩窝，闷闷回道。

“第一次被我背吧？”

“嗯……”

“以后还想不想我背？”

“想。”

“那就不许和我分开。”

“好。”

“要和我在一起很久很久。”

“好。”

“别嘴上答应的快呀？你认真的吗？”付嘉然嘟囔了声，脚步再次放缓，几乎是挪一样朝教室的方向前进。

“认真的。”

“那行，”付嘉然满意了：“你要是说的真话，我会给你奖励的。”

“什么奖励？”

付嘉然顿了顿，停下脚步。

“奖励你，等我有白头发了，你也有白头发的时候，我还这么背你。”

“你说好不好？”

站在原地的高大少年静静等待回答，但身后却没立刻传来回应。

恰在这时上课铃再次敲动。

原本喧闹的校园恢复平静，楼下开始传来朗朗读书声，其间掺杂着老师们教鞭的击打音、麦克风里发出的授课内容以及操场上召集集合的尖利哨响。

付嘉然撇了撇嘴，讪笑：“我就当你默认了啊，你……”

他右脸颊突然被手轻推，头下意识往左转。

柳一的唇便不偏不倚的与付嘉然的唇碰在一起，二人双目相对，背上的人略有些忸怩，他干脆阖上眸子，浓密的眼睫扫过付嘉然眼睑。

此时此刻，一吻恰是胜过万语与千言。


	28. 番外1 圣诞快乐 by奶霜姜饼

靠海的城市温度极难跌到零下，但或许是因为全球气候变暖，又或者老天爷突然想通了，今年显然不同于往年——四季如春的吴城，在12月25日的凌晨迎来了十年一度的雪天。

这对吴城人来讲，几乎算得上最好的年末大礼。无数童心未泯的人在深夜被亲朋唤醒，嘴里“嗷嗷”叫着跑去自家窗台看雪，有的甚而伸出双手，恨不得把落下的“花瓣”全都捧回室内储藏起来。

本城人的社交工具可谓全军覆没，微博、微信、论坛等，但凡有红点出现，一刷新，无不是兴奋的人们在庆祝雪花的降临。

情感丰富的，恨不得立马敲开快餐店的门，企图学着电视剧来一场初雪配炸鸡；至于情感不丰富的，看着难得一见的场景也不禁露出开心的笑容，然后晃晃脑袋，拉紧自个儿棉被接着睡。

总之，可以预见今天将会是一个全民皆欢的好日子。

这么想的人很多，但其中并不包括柳一。

早上六点，柳一脱离梦境。与往常一样，他按部就班的洗漱并解决早餐，待用餐结束便自觉地将碗筷洗净，最后拿起头晚收拾好的书本文具，开始了一天的学习。

刚从楼里出来看见地上白茫茫一片，柳一愣怔了半秒。然而在旁人看来“稀奇的事”他并不觉得有什么值得兴奋的。

不过瞬间，他就将表情整理完毕。

去学校的必经之路上，三五不时就能看到有人在雪地里撒欢。其实雪的厚度也就比鞋底高一点儿，捏起来甚至搓不成团，自然是打不成北方那样的雪仗，这倒让部分人略感失望。

可等到了学校后，柳一才真正见识到学生是一种创新力有多强，精力有多旺盛的存在。

早上通常见不到人的操场乍然变成了“五A级风景区”，一眼望去到处都是黑乎乎的发顶，有男有女，里头更是能看到不少老师和教工的身影。

所谓没有条件也要创造条件。

柳一就这么眼睁睁的看着学生们不辞辛劳地提着各个班级的垃圾袋，从校外不停地搜罗白雪，一捧捧的装进袋里，接着人肉运送回操场给本班参与“战役”的人补充弹药。  
眼前的情景称做狂欢也不为过。

很快，柳一的眼睛就捕捉到了自己班级——高一九班的所在地。

他抓着书包带的手蓦然紧了紧。

有好几个瞬间，他都想走过去问自己可不可以一起，但是哪怕脚迈出去半步了，却总是没勇气再往前。

算了，念头至此，柳一转身就打算往教学楼走。

-

“小心——！”

几乎是耳朵刚听到声音，他就被一个高得多的身体抱住，紧跟着两人便侧卧倒地，而对方不幸的成为了他的垫底沙包。

柳一吓了一跳，生怕自己把别人压坏了，忙起身将重量从男生身上挪开。

猛烈地撞击和反作用力让付嘉然疼的直呲牙，嘴里忍不住“嘶嘶”地叫，好不容易缓过劲把生理眼泪眨巴掉，就见柳一额头都急出汗来了。

付嘉然有些傻眼，不知道心里陡然升起的异样是什么，但有一点很确定，他不想看到柳一脸上是这幅表情。

于是他赶忙抬手撑地，起来后拉住柳一的手腕就往战场后方跑。

当确定脱离战场后，他又带着对方七拐八拐地往学校角落处去——那里是学校扩建前的旧操场，平时少有人过来，久而久之便成了学校教工们“征用”的菜地，经过辛勤的耕作和种植，基本上做到了自给自足，季季都有新鲜的蔬  
菜。

这一路跑过来，冰凉凉的风不停地朝嘴里贯，柳一就算想问些什么也没法问出来，只好闭上嘴，一只手将毛衣领扯高，做了个简单的防风保护。

等终于到达目的地几米外，付嘉然突然懵住。

他回头看了柳一一眼，似是想起什么，慌忙来了个急刹车，但刹那间又意识到惯性的作用，怕柳一被带着摔倒，所以干脆转过身面向对方。

柳一自然是躲闪不及，顺着力道便结结实实撞进付嘉然怀里。

感觉胸口被扑，付嘉然却突然莫名其妙的伸出双臂将柳一牢牢抱住。

柳一陡然僵在原地，双瞳不自觉放大，手臂像被木头削成似的，直直垂在腰侧两边，身体恨不能化成冷硬的桩子。

气氛一时间陷入凝滞，两个人脑袋都晕晕乎乎的，自己也不明白这是在干嘛。待好不容易回过神来，付嘉然才无措地将柳一放开，然后试图通过咳嗽清嗓子。

柳一默默将头低下，不敢看其他地方，只盯着自己脚尖看，一只手却不自觉搭上另一边手臂。

他从没有和人这么亲近过。

打有记忆起，他的母亲对此种举动一向吝啬，拥抱于柳一而言，从来就是个陌生的存在。十多年的亲人都难有如此亲密的时刻，更何况跟眼前这个只认识了三个月的同学。

他们甚至都还算不上朋友。

-

付嘉然尴尬极了，本来是个挺好的事，结果被自己傻不愣登的搞成这样。

他挠挠头，又咳了几声，吐出一口气，终于开口试图打破僵局：“那个，柳一……那个，刚刚没伤着吧？”

草，哪壶不开提哪壶。付嘉然人都给自己蠢晕了，恨不得时光倒流把这句开场白收回去。

好在柳一反应正常，抬起头看了付嘉然一眼，垂下眼睫，面无表情地回道：“没事。谢谢。”

“哦哦。”付嘉然头一次这么认真的凑近了看柳一的脸，只觉得对方的五官哪哪儿都长在最恰当的地方，睫毛上还沾着几朵雪花，瞧上去亮晶晶的，好看的不得了。

柳一见付嘉然又不说话了，只好转为主动的一方，无奈追问：“付同学，你带我到这儿来是有什么事吗？”

“事？”付嘉然回神：“哦哦对，是有事。有事有事，有大事。”

柳一头一次对自己同桌的智商产生了怀疑：看起来不太聪明的样子，当初是怎么考到年级第二的？

两人静静站在雪地中，半晌，身量更高的少年复又开口：“也不是什么大事。就……哎呀，你先转过去。”

转过去？

柳一只觉疑惑，不过依然乖乖照做。

结果刚背过身，一双冒着热气的掌心便覆上了他的双眼。柳一有些慌，下意识就想把对方扒开：“付同学，你脑袋烧糊涂了？”

付嘉然没接茬，但听了这话心里着实不太舒坦，有种做了好事别人不领情的感觉。

“别急啊，跟我走就对了。保管给你惊喜！”

“惊喜？”柳一气笑了：“我看惊吓多一点。”

付嘉然不是不讲道理的人，相反，他可谓是相当的通情达理，听柳一声音里带着怒，也知道自己做事太鲁莽了，将才的负面情绪瞬间消失，好脾气的哄道：“别介啊柳哥哥，不气了不气了。咱们这叫欲扬先抑，得有仪式感。来，  
朝左边走两步。”

这话说的，柳一犹如一拳打在棉花上，根本没伤着对方，自己反倒下意识跟着指挥走。

行吧，他颇感无奈，只好顺着对方的意来。

虽说雪并不厚，但结了冰的地儿依然滑溜的不行，两个人初次配合，颇花了点时间，好不容易才磨磨蹭蹭到了目的地，

“Stop！”付嘉然叫停，柳一听话站定。

“我数到三，你再睁眼。”话落，覆在眼睛上的手也随声离开。

柳一突然有些紧张，手足无措，他指尖动了动，干脆自己伸手捂住双眼。

付嘉然忍俊不禁，开始大声数数。

“一……”

“二……”

“二点五！”

柳一手刚离开眼睛，反应过来后又摁了回去。

“二点七……”

“嘶恩、二点九九！”

“付嘉然，你再这样我走了。”

付嘉然手攒成拳放在嘴上堵住自己将要发出的笑声，终于不再玩闹。

“一！”

柳一猛地挪开手，做的第一件事便是撇向对方，瞪了付嘉然一眼，可能是觉得自己太凶太没礼貌，他又跟着讷讷开口解释：“我不是有意的。”

说完，他这才转头去看所谓的“惊喜”。

只见本来被雪铺满填平的草面突兀地掉了一块儿色，而缺了色的色块中间正站着两只歪歪扭扭的雪人，一高一矮，一笑一呆，两个雪人围着同一条围巾，身体一旁的树枝正交叉在一起，而在他们身前划拉着四个字：友谊长存，  
清晰可见，显然是写成不久。

柳一站在站在那儿，沉默着看了许久。

付嘉然本来等着一顿夸呢，结果瞧对方半天没动静，心下不免忐忑起来：“那个……是丑了点哈。但哥们儿这不是第一次做嘛，做不好也情有可原是吧？你担待担待，明年我铁定给捏个更好的！”

“要是明年不下雪呢？”柳一闻声，突然接话。

“那我克服万难，去雪山上堆。要是你不介意的话，我找人搞个人造雪，到时候……”

“不用了，”柳一打断他，朝前抬了抬下巴：“怎么想到弄这个？”

“想做就做了呗，”付嘉然不解，一手叉腰，一手朝天一挥：“需要什么理由吗？十年才下场雪，多难得啊。”

正当两个人再说点什么的时候，预备铃突然打响了，操场那头蓦然传来阵阵脚步声。他俩也必须得回去。但在回去之前，付嘉然一下想起最重要的答案还没得到，而柳一已经扭头朝教学楼走了，他急忙赶上对方，凑过去追问：

“诶柳一，你还没说好不好啊？”

“没说吗？”

“没说呀。”

柳一一把拉过付嘉然的手腕，像他来时拉着自己那样，开始飞速朝教学楼跑去。

冬日里呼啸的风此刻听起来是那么温柔，仿佛精灵的呓语，带给人的只有无限的宁静和安谧。

“挺好的，”柳一边跑一边说，音调混杂着风，听起来有些模糊：“谢谢你付嘉然。”

声音随着介质传到身后少年的耳朵里，他这才满意的笑了，对自己的手艺颇为自豪。接着付嘉然用比前者更洪亮的声音回道：“不用谢！”

“柳一！圣诞快乐！”

“……付嘉然，圣诞快乐。”跑在前头的人没有回头，只是耳根及脖子都隐隐泛着红。


	29. 双向窥视28 by奶霜姜饼

时间不仅静止在这一秒，连空气似乎都停滞了刹那，而此间  
发生的甜蜜二三事则犹如最上等的酒曲，悄然在付嘉然心中酿出了无与伦比的琼浆。

好半晌，四片唇瓣才依依不舍的与爱侣告别，齿间藕断丝连的银线徐徐坠落，尔后挂在了柳一的嘴角。只见他浑不在意的伸出舌头将其舔去，复又把头埋回付嘉然肩窝里，任由双颊霞如飞鸿。

等付嘉然回过神来，他才后知后觉意识到现在脚下站的地方是在哪儿，继而越想越臊，终于轮到他开始不好意思起来。

少年清了清嗓，喉结跟着动了动，似是想忍住笑意，可是将将发生的事儿又太让年轻人昏头，或者以他目前的自制力来说，哪里可能掩饰得了心中的欢喜与得意？

“那么喜欢我？”所以才会跟我一样，连半点空隙都无法容忍，想把对方拽进自己所有时间里。

柳一没说话，点了点头，额尖的发蹭的付嘉然脖子肉痒痒，心里也犯痒痒，但想到爱人身体还有伤，随即又歇了心思。

他颠了颠背上的人，刚刚停下的步伐继续向前进，边走边说：“柳同学，从前我没觉得你胆子有多大，这几天儿算长见识了。诶我问你，你都不怕的嘛？”

不想，柳一反问道：“你怕吗？”

“我？”付嘉然仿若听到了一个闻所未闻的论题一样，刚想答题，但突然顿了瞬间，接着才缓缓回道：“喜欢你，别人怎么看有什么可怕的？”

“可我怕你恶心我。”付嘉然补充道，眉宇突然沉了下来，连笑容也消失了：“不过现在不会了。我心里有底了。”

又是一阵沉默，两人终于走到教室后门，在即将抬脚跨进的瞬间，柳一突然用微乎其微的声音喃喃了句什么，如果不是他的唇恰好抵在付嘉然耳廓边，他恐怕也是听不见的。

柳一说：“嘉然，我真的真的真的很喜欢你。”

话毕，他顺势离开肩窝，变成一贯的面无表情，两个人的姿势恢复如常，看起来刚刚似乎就只是去了一趟厕所。

“嗯，”付嘉然顶着后排同学好奇的目光和物理老师撇过来的视线站在门口，音调里都透着高兴，说：“我知道。”

接着他便提高嗓门喊道：“报告！老师对不起，我们迟到了！”

物理老师看着一脸真诚的付嘉然，不仅头疼连牙都开始泛着酸。

众所周知，站在讲台上的老师就是超级千里眼，只有想不到，没有他们看不到。台下所有人的小动作，心里有什么小九九，眼珠子一转想干什么老师的心里都门儿清。

之前出声不过是出于提醒的目的——毕竟严老师教书十几年，他又不傻！

终于他眯起眼睛，眼神犀利，语重心长并饱含深意的对二人说：“特殊情况，我就不扣操行分了。但是！高三了！一切都应该以学习为重，这些玩玩耍耍的课外活动，应该有节制。我也相信你俩是自制力很强的好学生，”物理老师特意将“有节制”和“自制力”两个词咬的重重的，几乎是从牙齿里直接蹦出来：“你们可不要让老师失望啊。”

“是，老师！”两人异口同声回答道。

严老师半信半疑，皱起两根杂乱的粗眉严肃补充：“礼物很感谢大家。不过同学们都能考上重本，那对老师来说才是最好的礼物。假如有谁因为学习以外的事情分了心！成绩下滑！我是必须要找家长好好聊聊的。”

“行了，”终于他挥了挥手：“赶紧回座，时间就是分数，你不好好花分就跌的哗啦啦。”

付嘉然听了抽了抽嘴角，快步走到座位将柳一放下，确认他腰坐起来不痛后才放下心来翻开王后雄，接着之前的类型题写了下去。

物理老师余光一直斜睨着角落，等两个优等生进入刷题模式后方收回目光。

他轻哼一声想，年轻人就是定力不够，坐不住、不靠谱、玩心大。

不过啊……年轻真好，充满了无限可能。而他则责任重大，必须要为年轻人铺好走向未来的路。

念头至此，物理老师推了推眼镜，重新掏出随堂测试卷，朝着下方阴冷冷地笑了笑。坐在台下的小胖抖了抖，直觉有事发生，大难临头。

果不其然！

物理老师在叨叨了一通大道理后，终于呈上正餐，嘴巴跟上了膛的机关枪一样“砰砰砰砰”将下头的学生们扫射的遍体鳞伤。

他先是从分数开始批判，紧接着用粉笔写下重点错误题型，笔一边断一边将黑板戳的“咯吱”响，同学们被魔音洗了脑又刮了耳，可谓是痛苦不堪，再加上看到自己一言难尽的成绩，霎时间眼泪都差点掉下来。

严老师见学生们可算露出一副即将遁入空门的模样，这才满意的点了点头，以示赞许。

而作为奇葩分数里唯二的异类，付嘉然和柳一浑身上下在严老师眼里都好似闪着金光。

才子好啊！物理老师搓搓手，能争状元的好学生他一次就碰见俩，这真是职业生涯的巅峰之一，他可得好好重视、好好把握。

“同学们，柳一和付嘉然这次测验成绩最好，而且解题思路相当新颖，大家要向他们多学习学习。老师也不可能二十四小时都在，要是遇见不会的题目可以去问问他们。柳一付嘉然，你们就辛苦点，发挥下友爱精神帮帮大家，好吧？”

柳一倒没多少抵触情绪，点头答应了下来。

但付嘉然却是皱起眉毛，脸色颇为不愉，当场便向物理老师提出异议：“老师，我一个人回答问题足够了。柳同学忙他自己的事就好。”

柳一有些惊讶的看向付嘉然，不明白他为什么要替自己拒绝。不过很快，或许不过一瞬，他就淡定的和付嘉然站在了同一战线。

物理老师拗了半天拗不过付嘉然，只好无奈的点头算是认可了此项提议。

付嘉然得到了满意的答复后，脸色则相反，一直臭到了第二节连堂下课。

柳一看了半晌，好几次想张口嘴又闭上，最后还是没忍住，抓着周围没人在的机会问道：“刚刚为什么那么说？”

付嘉然闻声看过去，脸上难得露出似笑非笑的样子，语气严肃并理所当然的说道：“柳同学，你以前只和我讨论题目。我想这个习惯可以重新拾起来。”

柳一没想到是这个回答，顿时被噎住了，可又觉得付嘉然认真的可爱，所以他只好故作淡定的“哦”了一声，然后转头继续自己的刷题之旅。

笔帽顺着他手上的节奏一颤一颤的，犹如轻快悠扬的旋律，从他心里倾斜到手指，继而从笔尖倾斜流下，娓娓动听。


	30. 双向窥视29 by奶霜姜饼

在经受了近三个小时的摧残后，物理老师终于满意的摸了摸自己不存在的额发，接着收拾好教案，拿起专用的保温水杯慢吞吞地走向教室门口，临出门前还留下几句叮嘱：“同学们，课上讲的错题晚上必须搞懂！练习卷都给我做了。明天咱们还会再考一次测验，题型就是这些，搞不懂的人，呵，自求多福。”

成绩不理想的同学在红色大叉的照耀下脸皱成一坨，远观瞧去仿佛在冰箱里冻过三十天的橘皮干，凑近了看连叠起的皮肤缝里似乎都溢出了苦味儿。

可是高三生除了物理一门以外，还有好几门课布置下的数十张卷子和无数道习题。

心大一点的决定先把卷子揉搓一顿，丢进桌膛装死休息；而情绪化些的却是越写越烦躁，越解越上火，眼泪都快急出来恨不得当场吞块记忆面包。

日子不可谓不苦，可是没办法，必须得拼。

压抑的气氛直到晚饭间隙才稍做缓解。男男女女三五成群，结伴向食堂走去。然而这点碎片时间大家也不敢浪费：背单词的念古诗的讨论思路的，各式各样，嘴上嘟嘟囔囔、手上比比划划好不热闹，校园内的角角落落都充满了备考的气氛。

付嘉然原本打算让保姆送两份餐到学校，被柳一果断摇手拒绝；后来又想扶着他往食堂走，结果因为身体原因也被否决掉。

这下事情变得不好办起来。

付嘉然渴望随时随地都能和柳一呆一起，哪怕什么也不干，光靠着坐坐也足够开心。于是他没做太多思考就开口决定留在教室内陪柳一。

柳一听了虽然不是不快活，但更多却是担心付嘉然——自己少吃一顿不会有事，更何况现在他也吃不下什么。可付嘉然没必要为了他忍饥挨饿，这样反倒弄的他心里头闷闷的不是滋味。

二人意见不统一，谁也说服不了谁，一时间僵持在了原地。正好，付嘉然往日里交好的同学在门口唤他一道去食堂，柳一便顺势劝道：“别犟了，快去吃吧。饿久了对胃不好。”

“不去。”

“那，要是你去吃了，还能帮我买份套餐回来？别的人都不知道我喜欢什么。只有你知道。”

付嘉然听了后略略意动，只觉嘴里都是甜滋滋的味道。他眼睛上下扫视了一番柳一，见对方眨巴着一双眼睛，里头透着真诚和信任，当下便有些飘忽。再加上他也不想柳一空着肚子继续学，最终点了头跟着同学朝食堂走。

走前他还不舍的揉了揉柳一的发顶，边揉边丢下一句：“等哥带好吃的回来。”

那番难舍难分的模样让一众人看了直喊牙疼眼酸。

这头叫走付嘉然的是隔壁班的体特生，和付嘉然都是校队的人，平日里崇拜他的紧，进校队不久就以小弟名头自居，一来二去，几年下来算得上和付嘉然走的最近的几个。

付嘉然是学校的名人，所以他的一举一动不消片刻就能在贴吧和各个班级内流传，连低年级的学弟学妹都爱上赶着打听付嘉然的事儿。

因此，今儿整天下来他的反常行为简直像藏在洞窟里的“神灯”，勾的一众“大盗”心痒难耐，就差个“阿里巴巴”当寻宝壮士了。

然而付嘉然这人看上去和谁都要好，人缘颇广，八面玲珑，但细论起来还真没多少人和他称得上兄，最多道一道友，更别提让付嘉然主动亲近的人了。

唯一的例外就是那个年级第一的怪人柳一：孤僻话少、内向清高，跟他搭句话都像不耐烦似的，没说几句就会低头。一开始大家冲着柳一的成绩想交个好，可是无论怎么热脸凑过去，柳一眉毛都不动一下，更是懒得张口，一说话结果讲的话又刺耳又难听，久而久之愿意靠近的人自然便少了。

也就是付嘉然不一样，柳一基本上只和他说话，两个人几乎在学校时时刻刻都粘一起，见着一个必定能在方圆五米内见着另一个。

然而两年前他们不知道为什么一夜之间闹翻了。

付嘉然主动搬了座位，无视柳一的存在，拒绝和他说话，简直是以迅雷不及掩耳之势切断了二人所有联系，快的连不喜欢柳一的都看不懂。

不过他们不想懂也不在乎——反正连付嘉然这么好脾气的都受不了绝交了，那说明柳一问题是相当大啊！

于是乎，讨论此事的高楼瞬间在贴吧内平地盖起，五花八门的爆料一时间层出不穷：有说柳一小心眼嫉妒付嘉然人缘好的，有说柳一骗了付嘉然钱的（毕竟付家有钱大家都听说过），也有说柳一和付嘉然是情敌的，最离谱的爆料大概是柳一是gay缠上了付嘉然所以他嫌恶心的。

众说纷纭，甚嚣尘上，不同版本的流言让柳一不堪其扰。

终于在他某次崩溃爆发后贴吧内的帖子才被管理员删除。然而也正因如此，他成了学校内最不受待见的人之一，从入学时的独来独往到双人结伴，再次恢复了一人行的状态。他的存在感亦愈加降低，除了每月月考榜单公布的时候会被提起，其他时间就像隐形人。

正是这样，付嘉然时隔两年后的异常举动才会收获震撼人心的效果。

八卦的人永远不缺，哪怕是在实验班。

一大清早就有小喇叭坚守岗位，实时在贴吧内汇报付嘉然和柳大奇葩奇迹般的恢复建交过程。

什么付嘉然早读时间给柳一请假啦，什么付嘉然跑去和班主任调换座位啦，什么付嘉然居然在帮奇葩抄笔记啦……

一通贴心的骚操作看的诸位看官啧啧称奇，心里猫抓似的想打听究竟这个离奇故事是怎么个发展。

众人在临时组建的情报敢死队群内左挑右选后，篮球队小弟光荣当选，成了第一个去打探“神灯”秘密的“阿里巴巴”。  
因此才有了将才约饭那一幕。

一路上小弟都在尽力和付嘉然套近乎，奈何付嘉然惯会打太极，每次他话题刚要引到柳一总能被对方不经意之间带走。待小弟回过神来，他们已经聊到天南海北去了，怎么绕都不可能绕回来。

一号“阿里巴巴”，猝。

付嘉然拿回打包好的套餐就见小弟颓丧的拿着手机在和人聊什么，见他过来忙遮遮掩掩的摁掉屏幕。

付嘉然瞟了一眼，刚刚还颇好的心情霎时间消失无影。他勾起的嘴角缓缓拉平，眼神也逐渐转为犀利，意味深长，语气中含着浓浓的警告意味：“我知道你想打听什么，别费劲了。你们不就想知道我和柳一怎么回事么？我今儿明明白白的说了，也麻烦你转告其他好奇的人：柳一很好。他一直都好，特别好，从没有不好过。”

“网上传的那些全是假的，乱爆料的人我已经处理掉了。”

“之前是我混蛋对不起柳一，全是我任性做的孽。你们该骂的人是我。他什么都没有做错。”

“前两天我求着跟他和好了，以后我们也不会分开。”

“还有什么想问的吗？”

小弟一脸懵逼，呆愣愣地看着付嘉然，脑子里全是他雷轰似的发言，听了最后一句只来得及机械般的摇了摇头然后就陷入了关机模式，思考功能直接坏掉，连筷子从嘴里摔出来都未察觉到。

付嘉然见此也不指望对方能第一时间将消息消化完。他自己的手机又忘在了教室里，于是干脆一把拿过小弟的手机，询问到密码后找到APP，登入账号进贴发言，打下自己想说的话，接着登出账号将手机扔回给小弟，然后提起打包好的两份套餐潇洒走人，并没有留在食堂吃了再回去的打算。

柳一还饿着呢，他怎么安得下心？

付嘉然自觉做了个正确的决定，连步伐都轻快起来，三步并做二步，飞快的往教学楼冲。

他想柳一，哪怕就分开十分钟，那也想。

他们错过了太多太多，没办法挽回，但这些漏掉的时光付嘉然希望能一点一点补回来。

等他喘着气赶着最后一个名额踏上电梯后，他才缓缓吐出一口气。

他看了眼手上的套餐，正是柳一最喜欢的口味。

付嘉然憋着笑，一边想着柳一会怎么夸自己一边走到教室门口。

刚一跨进去就发现了不对。

平日里门可罗雀的后排角落，此时此刻里三层外三层围满了人。少男少女的身高参差不齐，全部站着，直接将坐在靠窗处的人挡了个严严实实。

付嘉然脸色骤然黑了下来。


	31. 双向窥视30 by奶霜姜饼

见付嘉然走了，刘德桦可算逮着机会能回头和柳一搭上话。

刚才课上他犹如一个活靶子，被物理老师使尽各种方式穿了个透心凉，只差没把他的卷子挂在班门口以供众人“瞻仰”。

老师那句“自求多福”更是像故意说给他听的，不然临走前干嘛那么刻意的瞪自个儿一眼呢？小胖子想到这儿，头是一个赛三个大，可无论他怎么套公式翻资料，最后那道大题却始终解不出，难受的只差以头抢地。

然而恰恰好，本班唯一一个做出来的就坐他后边；又恰恰好，对方那位不知道吃错了什么药开始护犊子的同桌偏偏拦住其他人不让问，只允许问他。

唉……小胖欲哭无泪，要是再考砸可是要请家长的，真是天要亡他！

不过，陆游曾经曰过：“山穷水复疑无路，柳暗花明又一村。”

看媳妇儿似的付嘉然嘀嘀咕咕和柳一商量了阵觅食问题，居然大刀阔斧的走了！还去的是学校另一头的食堂！一时半会儿回不来，简直天助他也！

小胖瞬间笑开花，神似弥勒佛，身上的肉跟着一甩一甩，乐颠颠地走到柳一旁边。他刚想坐下，却不料本来埋头写字的柳一兀地抬头，一本正经道：“同学，这不是你的位置。”

“呃……”小胖的笑容僵在脸上，略略尴尬：“柳一，那个我、我就是想问你道题。没别的意思，我不是来找你麻烦的。”

柳一听了没吱声，长长的羽睫轻快地眨了眨，他无甚表情的盯着小胖看了几秒后才开口：“你就坐我前头，转身就能说话。”

小胖愣住，无措的挠头：“哦哦哦对不住对不住！不好意思，刚太激动了给忘了。”

这也能忘？柳一面带怀疑的扫了眼对方喜庆的脸，又悄悄扫了眼被攥在手上的试卷，上头明晃晃的写着一个又大又红的喜庆的数字“8”。

柳一无语地抽抽嘴角，这下可算明白为什么小胖记性不太好了。他叹了叹气，声调骤然软了下来：“你先坐回去吧，不懂的题都可以问我。”

说完，似像是想起什么，又补充道：“我不太清楚你对知识的掌握程度，不过我会尽量把每道题都给你讲懂。但你要认真听。”

“得嘞！”小胖被这话熨帖的浑身舒坦，连眼睛都笑成了卡通人物同款眯缝眼，眉间更是笑的褶都平了。他捏住卷子乐不可支地转身，正准备挤进自个儿座位，就瞧刚刚还逼仄局促的座位缝隙变宽了不少。

他下意识回头望了眼柳一，就见本来正对窗户的少年人此刻连人带桌往后退了十来公分，退出来的距离刚好就是缝隙增加的尺寸，甚至连付嘉然的桌子也跟着撤了些许。而这点距离让小胖的可活动空间大大增加，不用再像之前  
那样不管起身还是转身都会被夹的难受。

柳一还是那副淡定的模样，仿佛将将什么都没发生，依然在安安静静地整理笔记。

小胖不知怎的，突然发觉自己似乎从来没了解过传说中的“年级第一”是个什么样的人。他对柳一的所有印象，几乎都来自流言和蜚语。

之前他坐在柳一斜前方，两个人的交集接近于零，但两年下来自己来来回回进出座位那么多趟，却从来没出现过挪不进去或坐的拥挤的情况。今儿突然出现他还以为是自己胖了，完全没往别的地方想。然而现在想来，这些细心  
的地方，其实从一开始就存在了。

他心里突然有些不是滋味，也不晓得该做个什么表情出来，最后只认真朝柳一说了声：“谢谢”。

柳一撇了对方一眼，微不可查地扯了下嘴角，接着翻出刚发下来的考卷等着给小胖说题，而小胖也恢复喜笑颜开的模样。  
-

正当这时，教室里突然响起一道声音：“柳一在哪儿啊？”

那男声极响，吊儿郎当伴着股不耐烦的意味，一听便知来者不善。

众人循声望去，就见教室后门打头站着个壮实的男生，流里流气，相貌平平，看一眼就忘。但是他眉尾那道快拉扯到太阳穴的刀疤却极醒目，无端将五官衬出些许煞气，一副混混相，让人看了就晓得此人不好惹。

而事实也正是如此。

“混混”顺着在场之人的视线顺利发现了柳一的位置，当下脚步不停，带着人往前冲，粗粗扫去竟然多达十来个，有男有女，但总之没一个露出好脸。

柳一像曾经很多次那样，平静的看向对方，并未出声。

来人他当然认得，或者可以用“熟悉”来形容，不过那都不是算的上快乐的回忆。

打头那个叫白羚，留了两次级，高二末尾班在读。平素他和柳一无冤无仇，但架不住白羚的亲妹妹对付嘉然喜欢的紧，于是乎便将形影不离的柳一视作眼中钉。

高一那年，他和付嘉然关系好，对方没办法；但后来等他俩不好了，麻烦就接踵而至。

柳一眼神冷了下来，嘴唇抿紧，握笔的手下意识往内攥，如果仔细看去可以发现竟微微打着抖。

室内温度瞬间降到冰点。

“呃同学，有什么事吗？”小胖子眼瞅着气氛不对，咬牙吞了吞口水，忙上前两步用浑圆的上半身挡住柳一。

白羚意外地看了眼对方，嗤笑一声：“关你屁事。”说完甩了个眼神，旁边跟着的人会意，直接伸手将快两百斤的胖子拉开。

“柳一，好久不见。聊聊？”白羚几步跨到柳一近前，大咧咧地把他旁边的凳子踹开，用力将桌子扯到身前，然后一屁股坐上柳一的桌面。

柳一全程处于静止状态，眼睑微阖，犹如失去电源的机器一般，默不作声。

好一会儿，他才缓缓抬头看向满脸恶意的人：“没什么好聊的。”

“嘶？”白羚吸了口气，像是有些不解：“怎么？是没什么好聊的，还是不愿意和我聊啊？学霸看不起学渣？”

“我看咱们有蛮多可以聊的嘛。我这人很好说话的。”他话音一落，身后就有人附和起来：“就是就是，上至天文地理，下至孤男寡女，都可以都可以……”

他打了个响指止住背后的议论：“今天来呢，就是想着柳一你成绩好。成绩好就应该关爱成绩差的同学，比如帮助帮助我，你说是吧？”

“那咱们聊聊看，数学语文、英语物理、地理生物……你随便儿挑。”

全场鸦雀无声，连楼下操场的喧闹也似乎渐渐远去。早有见状不对的人跑去办公室求救，但此刻是全校师生的饭点，办公室内一个人也没有，只能在原地干着急。

时间一分一秒的过去，柳一犹如老僧入定，眼皮子都没有动一下。

白羚不爽到极点，扯了一个笑，露出嘴里那口烟牙，加了句：“要是柳大才子不愿意聊这些。那咱们可以聊聊别的？比如……付嘉然？”

柳一终于动了。在人群外围的人却瞧不清他的表情，却听见他轻轻笑了笑。

“聊他。”

“白羚，你也配？”

今日天气预报晚间有雨。

随着话音落下，将将还透着淡蓝的天空渐渐凝聚起一缕缕带着乌的碎片，急速凝聚成团，犹如滚入水中的墨汁从稀释后的浅淡倒转回才被磨出的浓稠。

白羚不笑了。

他猛地抬脚踩上柳一胸口，蓦然用力，直接将柳一踹飞到教室最后排的清洁用具旁边。


	32. 双向窥视31 by奶霜姜饼

在过去短短几秒里，除柳一撞到用具的声音外，现场鸦雀无声。不管是正潜心念书的或是抓住闲暇时间议论的，一时间都屏住了呼吸。

清洁用具的形状自然凹凸不平，此刻正正好硌在柳一的背部及腰身，戳的他疼痛不已乃至麻木。等下一瞬这种麻又突然消失，转为某种钝感，仿佛人的神经对这些部位失去了控制，又抑或是因为剧烈的刺激让大脑也陷入僵直，使得柳一以一种堪称滑稽的姿势仰躺在一堆杂物上。

白羚漫不经心的睨了睨四周，警告的眼神一一扫过班内众人。当扫到刘德桦时却发现小胖子竟然满脸不忿的瞪视自己，活像个愤怒的皮球，这幅模样不知怎么逗乐了白羚，他突然“噗嗤”笑出声。

“唷，”白羚从桌上跳下，安闲自得的走到柳一跟前，居高临下地“致歉”：“不好意思啊，这桌面擦的太干净，一不小心脚滑了。”

“你不会觉得，我是故意的吧？”白羚话落便直接蹲在柳一旁边，饶有兴味的观察他的表情。

不想柳一并不搭腔，反而直接将眼睛闭上——他不想再多看面前的人一眼。他嫌恶心。

白羚倒是颇有耐心蹲着看了数十秒。见柳一真的宁愿躺死在这儿也不愿开口聊付嘉然，当下又笑了出来。他挑高眉头，嘴朝上噘着，远看犹如个地包天；左右手将关节摁的“嘎吱”响，头颈也跟着活动了一番。

蓦地，他伸手一把抓起柳一衣领，提牲口似的将他从地上粗暴扯起，力度之大，晃的柳一头昏脑涨直想吐。

白羚动作不停，也不管柳一是否站稳了便直接把人强横地丢向窗户，下一秒，柳一额头便“嘭”的一声砸到玻璃面。

“柳一，你年纪轻轻骨质疏松啊？这头怎么老爱往硬的磕？”白羚“吃吃”怪笑，自认这话有趣，于是朝着跟来的那群人讨夸：“哥儿几个都看见了？这不怪我！我本来是做好事儿，帮助同学，是他自己站不稳撞上了。”

旁边机灵的瞬间跟上节奏：“对对对，老大是帮他起来，结果他脚滑了。”

“学霸脑子学傻了，腿都残废了哈哈……”

“……白哥善良啊，多友爱……”

“……就是就是，都没使劲。”

小胖子气的眉毛倒竖，眼冒凶光，连肉都在抖。

现在教室里没几个人，还都是女生，就他跟柳一两个男的。当即也不再多做考虑，仗着皮糙肉厚两百斤，双膀使劲儿挣扎，终于把钳制自己的人甩开，怒吼：“白羚你欺人太甚！”

白羚听声意外回头，定睛一看，是个不认识的胖子，于是便满不在乎的回道：“我怎么欺了？”

“你打柳一了！我看见了，我要去找老师！”

“哟哟哟，”白羚面露不屑：“我好怕怕哦！你去啊。反正这书老子也不想读了。”接着他翻了个白眼，不再理无关紧要的人。

白羚转身看了看，柳一正顺着墙根儿滑下瘫在地上，瞧不清是什么表情，但总不至于是开心的模样。

白羚悠悠踱步过去，不过几寸距离，呼吸之间便到了。  
他双手插兜，嘴里吹着不知名的调子，伸腿抬脚，勾起柳一的下巴。

这下瞧清了——虽然稍长的刘海遮住了部分，但对方眼睛里头确实什么都没有，仿若一潭死水，并无半分波澜。

“啧，”白羚顿觉无趣：“柳大才子，你可真没意思。这问题我问你得有，我想想看，得有个……两年了？”

“哪怕是头猪是条狗都该有些反应了。怎么到你这儿就奇了怪了？”

柳一并没回答，还是那样。

因为他知道只要自己一直保持这个样子，白羚很快就会失去兴致，然后离开。

这个方法每次都奏效，现在唯一需要做的，就是等待。

等白羚走了就没事了，而且可以过上至少两个星期的安生日子，不会再被找麻烦。两个星期后，再重复一次，就又可以得到两个星期的喘息。

这个间隔刚好方便他养伤。

算算时间，“倒霉日”应该还有三天的，现在提前了，想来应该是听到付嘉然跟自己破冰，他妹妹坐不住了吧。

柳一思绪飞到这儿，嘴角不自觉抿出一个弧度，转瞬即逝。  
但白羚还是注意到了。

他自动把其中的意味翻译成嘲讽，顿时气不打一处来，眯起双眼，喉头一阵蠕动，接着便“咳噗”一声，一口黄痰吐到了柳一耳朵旁的墙壁上。

白羚似乎对自个儿准头颇为不满，当即日了声娘——原本他想吐脸上的，哪知道歪了个十成十。

不过效果于白羚而言，倒是半好半坏：好的是实验班里的女生看不下去了，鼓起勇气出声阻止，激动的甚至开始喝骂，让事情变得有趣；而坏的，自然是柳一还端着一张死人脸，除却将才那几不可察的反应外，此刻又变回了木块儿。

白羚嘬了嘬口腔内壁，缓缓点了点头：“可以啊柳一，以前还会骂骂，这两年是学聪明了，直接成锯嘴葫芦了是吧？”

“行，我白羚也没兴趣继续跟个活死人讲话，浪费表情。”

“但你得守规矩，懂？”

白羚冷笑道：“这话我也跟你说了快三年了，我相信不管是我还是你，耳朵里都该起茧子了。”

他抬着柳一下巴的脚松了劲儿，一点点往下挪，似乎在寻找下一个踩踏目标。

“不要仗着付嘉然对你青眼有加，就想些不切实际的东西。”  
蓦地，白羚找到了。

他意味不明的笑了笑，朝周围小弟使了个眼神，示意大家看过来。

在旁边口吐粗鄙之言的小胖子下意识愣了愣，直觉不好，还没等他反应过来，意想不到的事就这么突然发生了。

众目睽睽之下，柳一目眦欲裂，额头青筋爆起，先前麻木到接近失去知觉的躯干内的血液极速流动起来，忠实的从脑神经处将剧烈的痛感输送、覆盖到他全身上下几十万亿个细胞之中，无论细胞怎么迅速死去又重生，痛感都从骨髓缝里钻出来，如蚁噬虫咬一般剥夺他的理智。

白羚看见柳一痛苦的样子总算露出心满意足的微笑。

他脚下继续用力，狠命碾着柳一的下体：“柳一，认清自己的身份，摆正自己的位置。”

“只要你认清了摆正了，那我当然不会难为你。”

“你说是吧？死、基、佬？”

柳一痛的快失去呼吸，连白羚说什么都听不清了。

迷迷糊糊间他只庆幸，幸好付嘉然没有看到自己这幅狼狈的模样。

太丑了。


	33. 双向窥视32 by奶霜姜饼

胆子小的女生见到眼前这幕，顿时吓的花容失色乃至开始啜泣；有几个从惊惧中反应过来，迅速冲出教室往老师办公室跑，想着搬救兵前来支援。

其中有个胆大的，虽然手心出汗双腿发软，但还是鼓着劲站了出来，嘴里一边尖叫般骂着：“垃圾！畜生……放手”，一边胡乱抓起周围的书本笔袋死命往白羚脑袋上扔。

因着有些距离，杂物便失了准头，再加上白羚小弟朝他身前一挡，最终只有一把三角尺戳到了白羚的鬓角，仅仅在皮肤表层停留了半秒就直直落到地上，发出一声清脆的“啪”响。  
没留下一点伤，“杀伤力”基本等于零，可谓不痛不痒。

白羚转过头睨了眼扔尺子的女生，见是个生面孔，微微挑眉，意味不明的笑了笑。他浑不在意，脚下的力度未减弱半分，甚至还挑衅地从阴茎处再次下移来到睾丸，左踢一下右踹一脚，仿佛在玩什么新奇玩意儿。

柳一之前不说话是不想理他，现在则是根本说不出，连喉咙中发出的呜咽惨叫都像是从肺里抽出的血，一声一声地从嘴里流出摔碎，在不大的教室里淌了满地。

哪怕声波无色无味，无形无状，空气里似乎也渐渐盈染了股铁锈般的腥味。

“白哥，白哥……”旁边一个娃娃脸跟班是新来的，这样的阵仗头一次见，此刻看的他是面色泛白，头皮和脸颊都在发麻，口水也时不时往下吞。

娃娃脸旁边的寸头瞅他没出息的样，不屑的哼了声，见白羚没有搭腔的意思，于是难得好脾气的解释道：“死不了，最多痛上十天半个月而已，好了之后不管是撒尿还是诶嘿嘿嘿嘿，”他伸出一手食指，尔后戳进另一手手指圈成的圆形，笑的流里流气：“都没问题。得了，别那么没眼力见儿！这力道白哥心里有数，你闭嘴看就行了。”

娃娃脸懵懵懂懂地点头，下意识望了望面若死灰的柳一，登时觉得后颈发凉，汗毛都竖了起来，赶紧缩缩脖子，双腿夹紧后将眼神撇开。

他想，鬼知道会不会有问题？反正不是他做的，到时候有怨报怨有仇报仇，怎么都落不到他头上。

三月的天本就带着冷，恰好又赶上晚间有雨，凝聚在空中的墨云似乎随时能拧出水来，远远观去压抑的紧，压的娃娃脸心口也发着闷。

他瞥了身边抓着刘德桦的另外两人，此时正喘着气，竭力想摁牢小胖子。

这可不是什么轻松活计——毕竟想要追上两百斤的人容易，但要抵挡他从脂肪里爆发出的能量那可不容易。

娃娃脸思虑半晌，又打量了被踩在脚下的人几眼，嘴唇微微抖了抖，接着便趁身边的人不注意开始往两个“钦差”的方向挪。

“诶，虎子，要不我换你吧？你看你，汗都把衣服打湿了。”他小心翼翼地向其中与他关系稍好的一人征询意见。

叫虎子的那人犹豫了下，但奈何胖子身上的蛮力使不完一样，挣的他手酸，也没多做考虑就同意了：“那你得抓紧了，这肥猪一个泰山压顶能把你腰坐折啰！”

小胖子听了气的头发都着起火，粗眉倒竖张口就骂：“老子第一个坐死你这个狗比！”

虎子脸“唰”的黑下来，抬脚就踹中胖子膝盖窝，致使后者一个踉跄向前，好在皮厚，没变成单膝跪地。他察觉到虎子因着踢人而手上卸了力，抓紧机会，膀子使劲一抡，虎子就直接被甩到一旁，接着胖子便扯开了嗓子骂。

初时词汇里只贬低白羚的人格，没几句便开始带爹带娘，瞅着马上嘴就要秃噜到白羚妹妹，娃娃脸一着急干脆伸手捂上他的嘴：“安静点儿！”吼完这句，又用蚊吟大小的音量补充道：“你懂个屁……你越骂，那位越兴奋……”

胖子本来“嗷呜”的叫响霎时停下，跟被掐住脖子的鸡似的，突兀的终止啼鸣。

娃娃脸顺势卡住胖子的肩，做出和虎子一样的动作：“虎子，你去歇会儿，或者去望望风。”

虎子点点头，朝胖子轻啐一下后便站到门边上躲清闲。  
另一边厢，白羚看柳一眼神都开始飘忽，心知临界点到了。

他颇为遗憾的收回脚，嘴上啧啧几声，接着重重叹了口气：“唉，柳同学，我这人吧，做事相当有分寸。你肯定知道，毕竟咱们这么熟了不是？”

柳一听不见，耳朵里只有电子信号丢失般的“嗡”音。

有一刹那他觉得自己已经死了，因为无论是昨日欢好产生的酸软，还是刚才二次受伤的疼痛都在某个瞬间消失——他感觉不到自己的肩颈、躯干，四肢也失去触觉，连舌头内毛细血管破裂所产生的甜味亦尝不出来。

这种状态持续了好一会儿，直到白羚打算放过他。

柳一想试着吞口唾沫润润嗓，然而并不能办到，他只能像个垃圾一样瘫在这里。

柳一仅剩的脑细胞正做着最后的运转，他在算，这回结束后需要养多久？毕竟之前没这么严重过。

正在他努力之时，白羚伸出手扯起柳一的后衣领，再次像拉牲口似的把他提回后排内座。

当臀部接触到凳面后，柳一终于恢复了知觉——他觉得，倒不如死了更好。

柳一猛然开始打颤，抖若筛糠，幅度大的犹如烧开的滚水中间的泡，剧烈易碎，他不过坐下一息时间，就直接从凳子上摔下，肉体砸在地上“嘭”地一声，凳子腿是由铁做的，也跟随着倒下，“腿”底铁片将地面划拉的“嘎吱嘎吱”响。

剐肉剔骨，万箭穿心，五脏六腑好似被捏爆了后又揉杂在一起，相连处又仿若插着排排尖针，替代了神经的作用，将柳一支离破碎的五感缝合在一起，一层痛叠另一层痛，勉强使得他还算个人。

“喔唷，”白羚一愣：“柳同学这是打哪儿学会的碰瓷啊？”他话一说完，周边的人发出哄堂大笑。

白羚也跟着笑，突然眼神变得阴狠无比：“死玻璃你装你妈呢？跑大爷跟前耍无赖？我下了多少力心里了然的很，别搁这儿讹人。”

柳一宛如濒死的兽，没力气回应，只本能的一声又一声地嚷着、唤着：“疼。……”

细细听去，疼中又穿插着谁的名字。

白羚终于意识到了不对，脸色霎时难看，正想强撑着说点什么，就听门口传来虎子着急的大喊：“头儿！姓付的回来了！”

这声喊好比开战前的枪响。

白羚猛地回头，刚打算带着众人从另一边楼道撤退，却不料意外突生！

旁边一直被摁住的胖子不知道怎么会发力挣脱出来，横冲直撞，一个头锥重重顶上白羚胸口，将他顶翻，然后伸出浑圆的胳膊一把抱住白羚的腰，下了死劲锁死。

“跑，跑你奶奶个腿！混帐东西！”胖子嘴巴口吐芬芳，如开闸泄洪般源源不断的冒出来，间隙间还朝娃娃脸眨了个眼。

娃娃脸被雷的像吞了个苍蝇似的，下意识转头往门口看去。

恰好对上付嘉然望过来的眼神，他胸口处那股子恶心感突然退去，瞬间被冰冷刺骨的寒意所取代。


	34. 双向窥视33 by奶霜姜饼

教室中的众人犹如被魔法定了格般，皆化为木头，僵立在原地。

挂在教室后墙上的秒针依然在尽职尽责的走动着，成了陡然安静的室内唯一发声的乐器。

“咔、咔、咔……”

不过也并非全然静了下来。

细细听去，耳朵不难捕捉到几处微小的声源正为钟盘上滑动的指针伴唱：例如女生的啜泣、男声咬牙切齿的低咒；又如不知是谁呼出的呻吟，似乎就吊着那一口气儿，下一秒就会停止似的。

付嘉然走进教室后，见到的就是这幅画面——场内充斥着混乱、无序，空气里散发着男生刚运动完的潮湿汗水味，然而，其间夹杂的那几缕类似铁锈气息的血腥味同样能闻到。

猛地，无形的尖刀利刃以迅雷不及掩耳之势从四面八方狠力戳来，“唰”地捅进并穿透他的心脏，剧烈的疼痛使得付嘉然五官蓦然扭曲，连提着食物袋的手指亦禁不住刺激般不断颤抖起来。

他不傻。

相反，付嘉然从小就被冠上“聪慧”、“睿智”、“桀黠”的标签。他当然明白此情此景意味着什么，可他还是抱着侥幸心理去想，或许实际状况并不是他猜的那样糟糕。

付嘉然沉默地站在教室后门口，给定格的画面增添了如山压、如海覆的阴影，那股气势旁人瞧过去的瞬间便下意识屏住呼吸，就怕吐出的哪口气儿重了，会惊扰到浑身溢出焦躁和暴戾的少年人。

付嘉然试图像平日里那样扯起一边嘴角，可是他发现自己的面部肌肉绷成了石头，没办法露出除了“狰狞”以外的第二种表情。

索性嗓子还能用。

“挡住后排的，”付嘉然开口说道：“全都给老子滚开。”

他原本低沉的音色现在听起来却走了形，不仅阴冷沙哑，甚至吐字隐隐破了几个音，好像划破黑板的粉笔，既刺耳又令人恐惧。

围住最后几排的男男女女，你看看我我看看你，犹犹豫豫，好半天都不敢动弹。

付嘉然转而看向白羚。他舌头抵住牙根，微敛眼睑，目光好比惊雷，劈向对方。

白羚是见识过付嘉然有多厉害的。因此他下意识一抖，冷汗瞬间从额头冒出，顺着鬓角直直砸向黑色地砖。

“付少，你应该是误会了……”白羚讪讪开口。

“三。”

付嘉然没兴趣掰扯，更没心思去听解释——他只想用自己的眼睛去看，用自己的意志做出判断。

“二。”

“一。”

白羚无奈，只好硬着头皮抬了抬下巴，示意大家伙儿让开。

于是柳一就这么露了出来。

他的周围被让出一个圈，犹如一片真空地带。而他的脸正背对众人，看不见究竟是什么表情。

柳一安静乖巧的躺在地上，一动也不动，仿佛身体挨着的不是肮脏冰冷的砖面，而是一个更为温暖，更加有安全感的地方。

然而付嘉然却觉得，自己的心脏正被炮烙凌迟。

他的柳一……

他的柳一。

他的柳一？

-

小胖子在付嘉然进门的同时就被白羚的人再次拖开，头也被某个王八蛋拿厚厚的新华字典来了那么一下，致使他登时眼冒金星，晕乎乎的坐在地上，好半天才缓过劲儿来。

等他头脑恢复清明后，就瞧见付嘉然正死死盯着柳一的方向，怒不可遏，冲冠眦裂。

小胖瞬间有了主心骨，连滚带爬，“哧溜”起身凑到对方旁边开始痛骂：“付嘉然你可算回来了！这帮子畜生不是人！柳一快被打死了！”说完，他忽然又想到什么，做贼似的，放低音量轻声补充道：“哦……除了那边那个，长的跟  
小学生差不多那个。他是个好的。”

付嘉然机械式的点点头：“知道了。”他把从食堂带回来的套餐随手放在近前的桌上。

突然，付嘉然伸手就给了自己一巴掌！

力道既重又沉，几乎是刚听见一声闷响，他的脸颊上就出现了清晰的五指印，里层的毛细血管破裂，致使皮肉亦红肿起来。

在场众人被这一举措吓了一大跳！

小胖嘴凹成“O”型，旁边站着的白羚跟班们顿时手足无措。更别提白羚，因为父辈的原因，自打小认识付嘉然以来，他这还是第一次见对方如此失态。

事情超出掌控范围后，白羚突然生起紧张焦躁的情绪。

可还没等他张口问出个所以然，就瞧付嘉然转背往后门口走去，出人意料的将后门的插栓插紧，把出口锁了起来。

这还不够，付嘉然又指挥之前扔尺子的女生把前门锁死，让小胖跟着过去站在口子充当门神。

而他本人则是堪称温柔的把柳一抱起来，轻柔缓慢的将人放到第一排，嘱托留在班级的其他同学帮忙照看。

整个过程不疾不徐，似乎没什么异常。

天边滚成浓墨色的乌云随着“呜呼”的风声正迅速朝周围流动扩散，尽管大雨还没真真正正的下下来，这压抑且沉闷的气氛却恰恰好对上了暴风雨前的宁静。

白羚就是不敢逃跑，他知道以付嘉然的脾气，如果不跑还有转圜的余地，跑了那就是真没得商量。

此时此刻，白羚不禁恨起了自家妹妹：如果不是她，自己今天怎么会来？早跟她说过了付嘉然看不上她，缠了人十来年，人正眼瞧过她吗？

然而满肚抱怨再怎么翻搅，当下也无用了。

白羚从思绪中回过神，就看见付嘉然正一步接一步朝他走过来。速度不快，犹如钝刀子割肉，磨人的气势杀的他头皮发麻。

白羚开始有非常地、极其不详地预感。

他的脸渐渐失去血色，嘴动了好几下才勉勉强强问出句话来：“付少……您这是，唱哪一出啊？”

付嘉然径直走到白羚面前，双眸蕴着暗光，好似即将被引爆的炸弹，如今只差一根导火索。

近一米九的个子将对方的存在感一压再压，过了半晌付嘉然才冷冷问道：“听说过武松打虎吗？”

白羚下意识点头，周围的跟班亦跟上节奏。

“听过就对了，”他像是叹息了一声：“但是我不是武松，你，和你们也不配做老虎。”

“你啥意思？”旁边的寸头忍不住叱骂。

付嘉然答：“字面意思。”

“我没法上山打虎，不过关门打狗还是做得的。”

“的”字话音未落，付嘉然大手一伸，直接提起白羚的脖子，死命掐住，窒息感瞬间袭向对方。

付嘉然不顾对方被迫拖在地上的腿和不断抓挠着自己手的指甲，大跨几步来到清洁用具旁的垃圾桶，猛的将白羚松开，接着一手托掐着他的脖子，另一只手提拉起白羚的衣摆，下一秒，“唰”的一下，直接了当的把白羚呈“倒栽葱”  
的样式摁进了满满的垃圾中。

“你只配当吃垃圾的狗，白羚。”付嘉然眼神冷漠，淡淡地说道，也不管对方是否听见。


	35. 双向窥视34 by奶霜姜饼

没人想到付嘉然居然真的会动手——包括白羚，他一直以为于付嘉然而言，柳一是一个避之不及的存在。毕竟，有谁愿意看到一个基佬对自己有觊觎之心呢？他光是想到这个都浑身犯恶心，鸡皮疙瘩能从头顶直冒到脚心。

这两年来，他不断折腾那个自以为是眼高于顶的娘炮也不光是为了他妹妹出头，最主要的原因还是柳一碍眼。

谁曾想，柳一有病，付嘉然居然今天也操他妈的犯了病！白羚被捂在垃圾里如是想着。

他满脸都沾着牛奶果汁和残羹剩饭，黏糊油腻，各种东西混杂在一起生出了极度刺鼻的酸味及臭味。白羚整张脸都裹上了这些垃圾，一想到他的小弟们都还在旁边，他牙齿咬的咯咯响，汹涌的愤怒在五脏六腑内乱窜，恨不得找  
条地缝钻进去，更恨不得操把刀直接将“罪魁祸首”砍了泄愤。

姓付的他不敢惹也惹不起，另一个窝囊废他还动不得吗？！

另一边，白羚的小弟们眼睁睁看着付嘉然行云流水般将自家老大塞进垃圾桶，动作干净利落，一时间他们被吓的失去出声功能。

整个过程实在是太快了，等他们从震撼中回过神来，就看见面对白羚的死命挣扎，付嘉然那双手愣是纹丝不动。因为常常打篮球的缘故，他手臂肌肉紧实有力，有微微的隆起弧度，紧紧将栽进垃圾桶的人摁住，瞧着颇为轻松。

其中一个小弟——寸头不自禁吞了吞口水。他倒是想过要不要表一下忠心，招呼大家将付嘉然拦住，可瞅了瞅周围眼神闪烁且犹犹豫豫的众人，这份想法自然而然的压了下去。他眸子滴溜溜转了又圈又一圈，干脆将脖子一缩，不着痕迹的退到人群外围，让其他人的身形将其遮住。

尽管平日里白老大的地位毋庸置疑，所有人在他积威之下都不敢反抗。但同样的，这份所谓的威严皆系于白羚的言行举止，一旦有人将白羚的嚣张凶横尽数瓦解，打破看似牢固的防御，就会发现藏于其后的“跟随”或“臣服”简直是  
脆如白纸，不堪一击。

暗潮汹涌，人心浮动。

付嘉然却毫无兴趣理睬，周围的人是男是女是高是矮，在他眼中都是空气。

他不在乎。

他只在乎柳一。

而白羚……付嘉然眸色渐深，瞳孔缩小，黑如点漆。

少年人的蓬勃朝气在付嘉然身上此刻寻觅不到半分踪迹，现在的他看上去更像是一个成熟的男人。

付嘉然冷冷看着在垃圾桶内挣扎的某人，终于嘴角扯起一个弧度。远远瞧去似是在微笑，待细细看来原来笑里藏着一把冷刃。

他转过头将视线挪到小胖身上，满面含霜，几乎是呓语般问道：“他们动了柳一哪儿？”

这问问的突然，令小胖一愣，不过瞬间反应过来立马开始竹筒倒豆子将一切和盘托出。

白羚虽然头在垃圾桶内，但是耳朵并没有被塞住。因此刘德桦说的所有话他从垃圾空隙间听了个完完整整，清清楚楚。

他狠狠闭上眼，内心哀嚎：完了。

小胖子简直是手脚并用，演技超常发挥，把之前发生的一切都用动作还原出来。

他每讲到一点，付嘉然的心脏就被万齿千刀割碎一次；割碎亦不算完，汩汩红血也从缝中淌出来从内到外将他染红，塞住了他的肺和气管，令付嘉然口鼻几乎无法呼吸。

等讲到最后的时候，小胖突然停了下来。他与付嘉然面对面，当然能清楚的看到对方的表情变化和神态。

冷汗在小胖后背冒出来，汗毛也同时竖起，动物的本能告诉他付嘉然已经接近崩溃，只剩最后一根稻草、一根导火线就能使这个男人动起来。

他不知道说出后续后，付嘉然会作何反应，也许那个反应将超出中学生的承受范围。

可……可如果不说，那柳一岂不是白受委屈了？

思来想去，小胖心一横，老老实实的、原原本本的把最后那一段演了出来。

在他讲述的同时，白老大的小弟们陡然觉得空气中都结出了霜，原本三月还算带了丝暖意的风亦在窗外逐渐怒号起来的雷电下变得冰冷寒凉。

或许，是老天都看不下去不公平的事。小胖结束了他的表演，下意识望窗外看了一眼。

室内一时间陷入了死一般的沉寂，没人敢贸然出声，哪怕刚刚在白羚实施暴行之时的哭泣与咒骂也随着气氛的凝滞消失无踪。

这时，门外突然传来“嘭嘭”的敲门响动，是班主任老刘头和物理老师赶到了。

可惜太迟了。付嘉然沉默着闭上了眼。

他轻轻转头看了看在教室另一头的柳一——比起嘈杂喧闹的天空，柳一却安静极了，如果不是能看见对方胸膛的起伏，倒和死了也差不了太多。

“真有你的啊，白羚。”付嘉然喃喃道，似在自语。

“哗啦——”滚滚稠云终于聚集完毕，天公从九天之外洒下甘霖，豆大的雨点砸在玻璃上，发出噼里啪啦的响声，犹如吹响了战前的号角。

付嘉然不再等待。

他双臂微动，拔萝卜般将白羚从垃圾桶内扯出来。下一秒，毫不留情的抓住他的双腿，握紧横向一挥，直接将白羚整个面部撞上墙壁，牙齿崩落，鼻血飞溅。但他并未松手，并不打算给白羚喘息的机会，在对方还未完全落到地  
上的时候又使力朝地上一甩，坚硬的地砖直接硌到白羚的肩胛骨，发出“咔擦”一声脆响。

“啊——！”白羚忍不住发出凄惨的叫喊，五官扭曲，偌大的汗珠霎时疼了出来，顺着脸颊滚到颈项处。

付嘉然还没有停，他松开白羚双脚踝，伸手将扫帚拿起，把前端须处直接塞进了白羚正张大的嘴里——须上甚至还沾着灰尘结成的毛团以及女生们的长发，这些带着尘土味的东西触到了白羚咽喉，恶心的他忍不住开始干呕。

付嘉然还没等白羚反应过来，又反手抄起垃圾桶对着白羚兜头扣下，里面的所有脏污登时洒向对方，恶臭熏天令他几乎窒息。

可付嘉然没打算就这么放过他。

他下了狠劲儿按住垃圾桶，将其死死固定在白羚脑袋上，完全无视了门外老师们呼喊开门的叫唤。


	36. 双向窥视35 by奶霜姜饼

万丈雷霆劈开天穹，将混沌的云雾粉碎的一干二净。初时空中只飘下几片水，不久便头连尾尾连头，噼里啪啦地往下坠。春日难得一见的滂沱大雨势要洗净所有阴霾。

但雷劈不开付嘉然心中的冷，碎不了他的怒，发泄出去的恨哪怕再多也洗不掉柳一所遭的罪。

此时教室内所有人皆噤若寒蝉，瑟瑟发抖，眼瞅着白羚被付嘉然一拳又一拳地教训，却连吱声阻止的勇气都没有，更有甚者怕的连脸都跟着开始变得僵硬、发麻。

白羚从起初扯着嗓子破口大骂到后来哀嚎求饶也不过两分钟的时间。

他是真的怕了！

平日里欺负柳一归欺负，可白羚自认从没真的想把人弄死过。然而，此时此刻他心中却百分百的笃定：付嘉然是的确存了要了他命的心思！哪怕将才他把付父的名头搬出来，都没能让眼前这个疯子迟疑半秒——这架势显然天王  
老子来了也拦不了他。

付嘉然就是疯了，可这疯的就他妈的没道理！

白羚双眼肿起，青紫的眼圈显得他此刻像个滑稽的小丑。嘴一张就能看见豁牙，鼻血没停过，甚至旁边被丢开的垃圾桶边沿还沾着不少红色痕迹。

正常人变疯子除了遗传以外无非是受了巨大的刺激，但是付嘉然疯的让白羚摸不着头脑。怎么头两天姓付的和小基佬还是老死不相往来的样子，现在反而变了天了？

然而没等他想出个所以然，脖子瞬间迎来的剧痛让他差点吐出来。

付嘉然居高临下的站着，双目低垂，面无表情，仿佛踩着一个人的喉结就像踏过一片枯叶。

没人知道付嘉然打算做到何种程度，甚至这么多年凡是与他接触过的，不可能有谁料到阴狠和乖张这两个词竟然会与其挂钩。

柳一亦复如是。或者说，他做梦都没想过。

眼前的付嘉然实在是太过于陌生，与他放在心上三年来的模样大相径庭、天差地别。

守着柳一的女生见着他醒了，突然像被什么唤回了魂一样，颤巍巍地抓住柳一的袖子如抓住主心骨，接着抖抖索索地开口：“柳，柳一……再打下去，真的会出事的……你，你快喊住他！”

一时间白羚的惨叫声、老师们发出的砸门声、以及窗外的狂风暴雨声糅杂在一起，混成了极其难听、极其刺耳的存在，乃至让他大脑也无法照常运转。

柳一嘴唇翕动，抬眼望了望周围摈弃前嫌，吓到抱成一团的两方人，一时无言。

被白羚霸凌是他的不幸，但细究起来一切不过是种轮回，不过是恢复到了拐点之前。

他命运里的拐点是付嘉然，他让他无忧无虑的过了一年：不用担心作业会被撕掉，不用担心桌子里会放进死老鼠，不用担心站起来再坐下时椅子会被拿走，不用担心自己的穿着和日常用品会被人嘲笑并指指点点。

没有辱骂，没有殴打，没有排挤。

后来噩梦又回来了，但柳一没觉得有什么不好接受的：横竖早已习惯，不过就是重来一次。

反而过去欢愉的时光才是他从付嘉然身边偷来的，那才叫人生轨迹歪了。

扭转回现在的通常运转状态，柳一自觉这就是他的命。

可他没那么高尚，他心中同样有怨。

柳一不得不承认，看到白羚满脸鲜血的惨状，心中的的确确有瞬间闪过的快意。然而快意也的的确确只有这一瞬间。

他定了定神，缓缓开口：“嘉……付嘉然……别打了。”

柳一的嗓子已然疼的说不出话，但他还是拼尽全力的出声阻止付嘉然，怕他听不见，甚至连唤三声。

白羚感觉脖子上的力度突然一松，还以为是错觉，等发现付嘉然真的把脚挪开后才大喜过望，差点哭出声来。旁边的人看去，因着他脸上已经没一处好地方，只觉得五官扭曲好比鬼怪。

付嘉然沉默的站在原地，默不作声。

他不敢回头，他没脸见自己放在心尖尖上的那个人。

好半晌，付嘉然才听见自己的声音说：“还差一样。”

差哪样？

不仅在场诸人吓的右眼皮直跳，白羚更是恐的肠子都青了。然而下一秒付嘉然直接用行动回答了这个问题。

-

老刘头和严老师急的额头冒汗，好不容易等跑腿的人把钥匙拿回来，刚打开门就看到令他们肝胆俱裂的一幕：只见付嘉然手里抱着训练用的篮球，双手握住往下狠狠一掷，圆球飞速滚动，以迅雷不及掩耳之势狠命砸向白羚的下  
体。

“啊——！！！”

极端的疼痛让白羚只嚎了一声后，就叫不出来了。他双手捂住命根子，哭的涕泪横流在地上拼命打滚，鲜血和口水淌在一起看起来狼狈到了极点。

付嘉然微微俯身，用只有两个人才能听到的音量轻轻说着：“真想直接废了你。但我没你这么恶心。”

“你最好祈祷柳一没事。”

付嘉然说完，转身走到教室的小阳台，安安静静的将手上的污秽冲去。接着步履不停，几乎是眨眼间便跑到柳一旁边。

老刘头和严老师教书几十年，头一次直面凶案现场一样的校园暴力，脑子完全是木的，愣怔了数十秒才回过神来。

“刘老师，给你们添麻烦了。但柳一需要去医院。”

老刘头死死瞪着眼前面无表情的少年，简直暴跳如雷，嘴气的哆嗦，指着付嘉然你、你、你了半天没说出个囫囵话来，最后长叹一声，赶紧掏出手机拨号。严老师也跟着招呼班级里的人将白羚抬到拼接好的凳子上，满脸复杂的  
看着柳一和握着他双手的付嘉然。

这才下课多久？怎么折腾的天都变了？真出了事儿，他们该怎么跟家长交代？

进门前他们只听说是在打架，进门后才晓得这和他们以为的打架相去甚远。不过看到白羚跟柳一都还喘着气，两位老师心头也松了口气。

没闹出人命就是万幸！

老刘头缓了半天气才稍微顺啰，就看到他的倒霉大侄子刘德桦也参与进这场风波当中，喉头一哽，恨不得昏过去跟着两个伤员一起住院。

但出了事总得了解情况，而大侄子算是最合适的讲述人选。所以老刘头干脆的一挥手把小胖叫过来询问。

学校旁边紧邻着医院，救护车来的很快，几乎是小胖手脚并用式“现场还原”刚结束就驶进了教学楼前的小操场。

不过半小时，灰暗的颜色全部消失。

教室与学校又恢复了日常的模样，韶光淑气，书声琅琅。

连雷阵雨也不知何时停了下来，天穹明净，万里无云。


	37. 双向窥视36 by奶霜姜饼

清晨的医院尽管消毒水味不间断蔓延在楼层及过道间，然而不同于高峰时刻，寥寥的人群使这里失却了嘈杂和烦闷，多的是几分祥和与平静。仿佛进了这儿，身体不康健的人必然能有所好转。

VIP病房内，付嘉然安静的坐在床前，背脊直挺，手握拳放在膝头，全身紧绷。他脸上还烙着自己昨天扇过的巴掌印，青肿不堪；他双目泛着红，眼睛眨也不眨的紧盯病床上的人。如果不是胸膛还有起伏，此刻的他看上去好比一  
尊大理石雕像。

而躺着的少年正发着高烧，面色透着不正常的红，看起来极虚。鸦羽般的睫毛则盖住了平日里付嘉然最熟悉的神采。

保姆李启华推门进来的时候，瞧见的便是这幅场景，他忍不住在心里叹了好长一口气。

“小付先生，事办妥了。”顾虑到沉睡中的人，李启华刻意将音量放低许多。

付嘉然并未回头：“知道了。李叔，麻烦您了。”他嗓子沙哑无比，不过简单的一句话，竟是连连破了好几个音。

付嘉然在床前已守了一夜。饭一口没吃，水一口没喝，甚至洗手间统共加起来也就去了两趟，每趟时间都控制在一分钟之内。

事实上，如果可以，他宁愿真的当座雕像扎根在原地，这样就不必与柳一分开，柳一也不会离开他的视线。柳一只要有任何变化，有任何需要，他都能瞬间做出反应。

他不敢再放柳一一个人了。

他怕了。

李启华听见付嘉然显而易见熬坏的嗓子皱了皱眉。他眼神下移，又瞧见付嘉然一夜之间长出了青色胡茬。好歹也算自己看着长大的孩子，责任感致使李启华有心想劝上一句，可他嘴唇翕动了好几次，最后还是选择放弃。

他晓得付嘉然的脾气：只要犯起犟，除非他自己想通，否则谁都没法改变他的选择。而大少爷有时候一犟就是许久，甚至能冲着南墙方向跑十来年。

唉，难搞！李启华再次长叹一口气。

他犹犹豫豫半天，好不容易才憋了句话出口：“小付先生，你也要注意休……”哪知道话音未落，付嘉然像感觉到了什么，直接抬手打断保姆。

这时，病床上的柳一突然动了动，嘴里开始不断叨起胡话，然而旁人听不太真切。可他脸上的表情却做不了假，似是被魇住了。

付嘉然几乎同时站了起来，由于维持姿势太久，猛烈的动作使他脚下登时一个踉跄，差点扑在柳一身上。他赶忙扶住床沿的扶手，心急如焚的将耳朵凑近柳一唇边，试图分辨他想说什么、想要什么。

起初那些音节是含在柳一嘴里的，任凭付嘉然怎么去寻都捕捉不了内容，只能模模糊糊的听见几声“呜呜”的叫唤。可很快，柳一的声音越来越大，语速愈来愈快，音色听起来像个稚童，最后几乎是高呼出来：“别打……！我……  
痛……好痛……啊……”

付嘉然如遭雷击，脸“唰”地一下白了。

他双目不自觉瞪大，嘴也跟着发抖，抓着扶手的双掌骤然收紧。由于用力过猛，其背上凸起了条条青筋，泛着深色的血管衬着他此刻的神色，犹如凶神，看上去骇人至极。

然而这并未结束。

柳一语速再次加快，口齿依然不甚清楚，音色此刻却似少年。他开始神经质地重复，一遍又一遍哀哀叫着：“妈妈……老师……救命……疼……救……救救我……妈妈……老师……”

身后的李保华被声音中藏着的急痛闹的头皮发麻，甚至先前无甚所谓的态度在这瞬间也跟着伤感起来。他不敢想象，连自己听了都忍不住难受，更何况自家小付先生呢？他内心该有多煎熬。

可付嘉然根本顾不上这些。

他双掌从扶手上离开，哆嗦着向前伸出，继而牢牢握住柳一没扎针的那只手，怕对方疼，又慌张地收了些许力。

“一一，别怕，别怕啊……我来救你，我在这儿。”

付嘉然尝试着安抚柳一，一会儿捏捏手，一会儿又摸摸柳一的头。

“别怕……我在。”

“……嘉然？”

“我在。”

柳一蓦地顿了顿，又匆促喊起来。不过他现下的音色听起来与当前的年纪无异，却不同于之前的惊惧，这里头反而透着慌张和急切：“嘉然……跑！快跑！打我吧……你们打我吧……”

付嘉然就这么愣住了，突然眼泪就簌簌地往下掉，一颗又一颗砸在二人交握的手指上。咸涩的泪水从指间的缝隙滑进去，浸湿了掌心，浸透了其下垫着的白色被褥。

柳一似有所感，陡然皱起好看的眉头：“别哭……别哭……”

但是这又怎么控制的了？付嘉然将头歪向一边，死死咬住牙齿，把喉头间疯狂想奔涌而出的怒吼生生往心肝脾肺肾里咽了回去。

保姆李启华站在后面揪心地看着二人，心里也跟着泛酸。

两个青涩的少年，此刻仿佛被命运所铸就的囚笼逼成了困兽，无路可走，只好搂紧同伴，开始互相舔舐伤口。

李启华虽然不知道柳一的过去发生了什么，但他大概能猜到，此情此景，必然让付嘉然回忆起了压在自己心头十几年都无法走出的苦痛。

那些令人窒息的东西，是付嘉然藏在脑海最深处，试图消除却又不敢忘记的回忆。

想到这儿，李启华叹出进门后的第三口长气，心里不自觉念叨：真是家家都有本难念的经。

好半晌，病床上的柳一才逐渐被付嘉然安抚下来，渐渐变得平静，又恢复成起先的模样：乖巧的躺在病床上，不哭也不闹，眉头亦舒展着，开始陷入又一轮沉睡。

付嘉然一直站着，直到听见柳一小小地呼噜声，才终于将手中紧握的力道完全松开。不过没等他抽出手，躺着的人突地收紧了自己的，显然不想让他走。

少年哑然。

他的大拇指温柔并亲昵地刮蹭柳一的手背，接着伏下身子，停顿一秒后，郑重地在柳一额头印下一吻。

李启华尴尬的神游天外，眼睛一会儿望天，一会儿看地，然后忽然就被付嘉然唤回了神。

“李叔，又要拜托你帮忙了。”

李启华正了正神色：“小付先生请说。”

“帮我查一查柳一的过去，”少年舌头顶了顶内壁：“查查看都有谁做了不该做的事。”

查查看，都有谁欺负过他。


	38. 双向窥视37 by奶霜姜饼

李启华听了先是一愣，继而脸上露出难言的复杂神色，一时叫旁人品不清。

眼见少年又恢复了先前的姿势，背脊直挺的坐在病床旁，那些原本想要说出口的劝诫被他下意识地收了回去。

对着这样的背影，大概说什么都是无用功吧。

于是李启华只好应下，点点头，回复了句：“我知道了，”便转身轻轻带过门，头也不回的离开。

随着锁扣的啪嗒声响起，付嘉然终于绷不住内心澎湃且汹涌的哀意，将自己被巴掌扇过的脸颊缓慢且轻柔的贴在柳一的手腕上，感受他的脉搏，接着闭上了自己眼圈通红的双目。

付嘉然活了十八年，没有哪一刻像现在这般清醒——他深刻的认识到，如果道德要为柳一发声，那他付嘉然就是第一个该谢罪的罪人。

他有罪，罪在不敢直面内心却恃爱行凶，放纵了流言，无视了蜚语。

可让付嘉然现在松开柳一的手那也是万万不可能的——既然抓住了，那就是他的。

付嘉然不怕自认性格有瑕，他就是这么自私又可恶。

但他依然祈祷，祈祷自己能够获得资格，可以为过去那些混账的事情赎罪，可以让越过雷池的人付出代价。

这是他欠柳一的，也是那些人欠柳一的。

付嘉然蹭了蹭爱人的手腕，然后直起身子，伸手拿过放在床头柜的棉签。他沾了沾之前备好的杯子里的水，紧接着用棉签慢且仔细的按压过柳一的嘴唇，确保上头有湿润的水分。

柳一烧了一整天不见醒过来，他起初试过带吸管的水杯，但爱人着实没法咽下去，怕柳一呛着，付嘉然只好请医院给了这些棉花棒。

万幸对方并不是毫无知觉，在感受到冰凉凉的触感后显然是意识到了什么，偶尔会伸出一点舌尖舔一舔被沾过的地方，这让付嘉然心下欢喜不已，好不容易松了一口气。

他回忆起医生的嘱托——事实上这位医生也算他半个家庭医师，曾经照顾过他的母亲，算是与付嘉然关系相当不错的长辈。

这位精明的中年男人在仔细询问情况并查看了柳一的伤口后，第一反应就是狠狠拍了三下付嘉然的脑袋瓜，一副欲言又止，止言又欲的表情，最后只从牙缝里憋出三句话：“软组织挫伤，下面问题不大。

“问题大的是后面。”

“白日宣淫，伤风败俗。”

付嘉然小鸡啄米似的点头，对此无话可说，老老实实的听着训，然后在医院各个窗口到处跑。他本来就是跑惯了这些事的人，因此便直接拒绝了老刘头提出的照顾，劝说他回去守晚自习。

等各项手续处理妥当，已经过去了一个多小时。至于姓白的那边他怕再瞅见人会忍不住再打一顿，便把李启华推出去应付对方了。

“嗯……”

一声叫唤把付嘉然的思绪拉回现实，他定了定神，看见柳一不老实的蹬被子，无奈地伸出手掖了掖被角。春天虽然谈不上寒冷，但总是比不了夏天的，一个不注意着凉也是分分钟的事。

弄完后，又过了好一会儿，付嘉然的心才随着柳一一起一伏的呼吸安静下来。

一个人的时候总是难捱的。可跟柳一在一起，付嘉然觉得自己什么都捱得过。

接下来要做的就是等待了。

付嘉然的手正被柳一握着，不方便做其他事，再加上他本来就没打算分精力到其他地方，所以忘记了自己的手机开启了勿扰模式，自然也不会知道它已经被同一个电话打爆了。

而电话那头的人在第十六次听见“您拨打的电话已关机”的提示音后，终于忍不住把手机用力摔向墙角，接着又拿起另一支手机，骂骂咧咧的拨通了另外一个号码，咆哮了几句询问到信息后便满腔愤懑地抓过搁在沙发背上的西装  
外套，甚至顾不得歪斜的领带，开门甩门一气呵成。

-

付嘉然对即将来临的事情丝毫不知。

他正不甚熟练地用削皮器削着苹果皮，试图将果皮完整的去掉从而得到一颗饱满的、毫无坑洼的果实。

这道工序自然是不难的，只是他已有许久未做过了，要从记忆中捡起曾经刻意遗忘的经验，显然不是一件轻松的事情。

毕竟是那段日子。

毕竟是那段，付嘉然一想起来就忍不住想吐的日子。

付嘉然面无表情的拿起小巧的水果刀，刀子刺入果肉，将其划开一条缝，慢条斯理的重复这个步骤，直至一个完整的苹果成了一小瓣一小瓣的形状，甚至还颇有心思的摆成了个心形。接着他从旁摸出半颗柠檬，不轻不重地挤出  
几滴汁水洒在苹果果肉上，防止它们氧化。

柠檬酸涩的味道融入空气里，让人精神为之一清，可付嘉然心下有些说不出的烦躁。

他盯着自己的手，本来洗净过的手指自然是沾上了柠檬的液体，摸着黏黏糊糊。他不耐烦地扯出几张抽纸，几乎是带点神经质地反复擦拭那些地方。然而擦完，付嘉然却又开始重复以上步骤。如此这般，他几乎将备下的带皮水  
果都削了个干净，每削完一次便擦一次手，到最后手指的皮都擦红了，垃圾筐内满是白纸。

本来他还打算把血橙也一并处理了，不料这个时候，事儿却找上了门。

付嘉然不算惊讶地看向门口不请自来的人。

中等身材，剃了个光头，脖子上挂了根金子打的项链。紧凑的五官和标致完全搭不上边，皮肤黝黑，人收拾的还算干净体面。上身套了件白汗衫，下身穿了件花裤衩，脚上蹬了双沙滩鞋，而没被衣服遮住的地方则能看见不同纹  
路的刺青。

这身打扮像是从赤道度假回来的，付嘉然默不作声地想着。

“付小鬼，认得我是谁吗？”男人一张口，满嘴金牙就明晃晃地露出来。

付嘉然淡淡笑了笑：“白叔叔我怎么会不认得。”

男人——白卫国下意识眯起眼睛，眸中露出阴鸷的光看向付嘉然。

“那你知道我为什么过来？！”

付嘉然顿了顿，伸出一根手指竖在唇前：“您太吵了。”

白卫国本来就憋了一肚子火，这话无疑火上浇油，胸中那团火“噌”地一下跳的老高，抬手就要抓向付嘉然领口。

还没等白卫国抓到，他就看到对面站着的高大少年浑不在意地伸出刚刚藏于身后的胳膊，朝他的方向猛地一挥。

冷光在阳光的折射下瞬间闪出。

距离实在是太近了，近到白卫国这种肠肥满脑的人根本没法反应过来，只能身体本能的一躲。

然而他的左胳膊依然被划出一条极长的缝，虽然不深，但血却在刹那间淌了出来，看上去极其骇人。

白卫国虽然看上去凶悍无比，实则胆小如鼠草包一个，胆子甚至比不上他亲儿子半个大。今天又正好遇到眼前的煞神，将才生出的把两个学生暴揍一顿的勇气便登时被吓飞到九霄云外，腿一软跌坐在地上。

付嘉然没管他，直接走到门口将大门拉开。

“现在您是为了什么过来的呢？”


	39. 双向窥视38 by奶霜姜饼

白卫国下意识吞咽口水，不知怎的他有种毛骨悚然的感觉。

然而，尽管白羚总嫌他是个外强中干的怂包，可作为老子，儿子现在还在病床上躺着，他不给儿子讨公道这道理怎么说得过去？

于是他心中默数三个数，甚至顾不上正缓缓淌着血的胳膊——反正只是看着吓人，不一会儿就能自己凝固，又强撑着站直了。不过付嘉然将才出人意料的一击威慑力仍在，等再次开口，白卫国倒是冷静下来，礼貌了许多：“不好  
意思，白叔叔向你陪个不是，刚刚是我冲动了。”

付嘉然闻言，挑高了眉头，一手扶着门框，一手转着水果刀，无甚耐心的看着对方，默然无语。

白卫国见少年人根本不接茬，顿感尴尬，心中暗自嘀咕对方怎么情商那么低那么不上道，不过他面上倒是不动声色的说了下去：“你看我手这下……也不太方便，咱们就开门见山速战速决的说了。”

付嘉然手上停了转动，歪了歪头静待男人接下来要说的话。

“基本情况我大致了解了。这位柳同学是软组织挫伤，但都属于跌打外伤，好的快得很。但是付嘉然，你看看，你看看！”一开始白卫国的语气保持着克制，可是一涉及到自家孩子，他情绪又不自禁激动起来。

但白卫国又不敢太大声——毕竟之前被划了一刀就是这个原因。是以他尽可能压低音量，导致声音听起来古怪且刺耳，犹如被掐着嗓子乱叫的鸭。

“你知道吗……啊？！你把白羚打成什么样了？不仅软组织挫伤，还有轻度脑震荡，牙掉了几颗，胳膊也断了，最重要的是那里……不好好将养着以后功能都会出问题！”

“你这是要毁了他一辈子！”白卫国连牙齿都磨的咯吱响：“你说你还是学生吗？！你是不是人啊？！啊？！怎么一点好都没从你爸那里学到？”

付嘉然越听神色越冷，听到最后却突兀的“哈”出声。

他骤然松开扶着门的手，门便顺着惯性自然的往前关，没几秒就完整的闭合起来。

“啪嗒”。

门锁轻响，恍若警钟，蓦地把白卫国的脑子给撞醒了。

刚刚鼓起的勇气在刹那间消失，他张皇失措的望向付嘉然，惊慌之下，抄起之前对方坐的凳子挡在身前以作自卫。

付嘉然的反应却令人捉摸不透——他握着刀柄的手突然松了松，那把水果刀就这么直直的坠跌到VIP病房的木地板上，发出不明显的动静。接着反弹了几下，刀尖便挂了几丝木屑，合着丁点血迹滑出半米远才安歇。

房内温度适宜，因着新风系统，随时都有新鲜空气补充进来，所以消毒水的味道不甚明显，只淡淡的凑在鼻间，不仔细去闻是极难嗅到的。

可白卫国倒觉得，刺鼻的消毒水味道似风暴般正从四面八方席卷而来，长驱而入堵住了他的呼吸道，意图将他消灭，令他窒息而死。

窗外朝阳升起不久，温柔和煦的光芒照彻天际，其中数十道飘向了这间屋内，却被拉了半截的窗帘阻隔，只剩下几束冲破屏障，将将洒在付嘉然半边脸上，灼的他伤口愈发疼，心却愈发冷。

他身高远超白卫国，此时正居高临下的睨着对方。

“我真是没想到，”付嘉然敛了眸：“没想到，白羚这种人，倒是有个对他不错的父亲。”

这话要放平时，白卫国听了定然乐上天，但在此时此刻，此情此景的衬托下，这话听起来天然就带着嘲讽。

白卫国不敢吱声。

“白叔叔，刚刚有些话，我原封不动送回给您。”

白卫国一愣，下意识回问：“什、什么话？”

付嘉然抬手握住凳腿，用力往身前一拽，那凳子就如此不受控的脱了对方的手。

“我知道我把白羚打成了什么样。实话实说，告诉您也无妨：我就是想毁了他一辈子。”

“如您所说，我一丁点儿好也没从付崇笠那里学到。”

“因为白羚他活该。”

“而付崇笠，他不配。”

付嘉然音色如低音提琴，再加上为了不吵到柳一，声音被刻意放轻缓，乍一听，极其悦耳，可白卫国没那个闲工夫来欣赏。

因为付嘉然话里话外、眼里眸中含着的恶意，昭然若揭。

白卫国艰难的咽了口唾沫，以期壮胆：“付嘉然，你……你们都是学生，都是小孩子，矛盾能大到哪儿去？你说对不对？这其中应该是有误会！哎呀，男生嘛，难免会磕磕碰碰，年轻人又冲动，能理解，能理解。白羚他是有做的  
不对的地方，等他回家躺着了，我好好收拾他一顿！昨天的事儿，就到此为止吧。”

付嘉然双瞳兀的紧缩，像是听到了天大的笑话一样看着对方，表情怪异。

白卫国心里一个咯噔，赶紧回想刚刚才讲完的话。他思索半天没觉得有哪里不对，因此反而更是疑惑的回看付嘉然。

付嘉然似是叹息，神色微妙的开口讲道：“白叔叔，你是不是从来没想过，白羚应该给柳一当面谢罪？”

“这……”白卫国额头冷汗都快下来了。他可对自己儿子脾气知道的一清二楚——祸闯了不少，孽造了许多，然而因着自己次次都护了，白羚这些年来，从没对谁做过道歉。

“看来确实没想过。”

“慢慢慢！且慢！”白卫国搞不明白自己为什么那么怵付嘉然，可直觉告诉他这个人很麻烦。自个儿真是没事儿找事儿，来招惹煞星也不知道是被哪路鬼魂砸了头！

“嘉然，你看不如这样，白羚呢他还昏着，没办法过来。白叔叔就替他向你，还有柳同学，你们两个道个歉，啊。这事儿啊，实在对不住！不过大家都是同学，互相帮助，互相包容，团结友爱才能共同进步，对不对？你比他懂事  
听话，成绩好，比我强多了，你就大人不记小人过吧。”白卫国自觉已经做到最好，连自己老脸都不要了，他不信付嘉然不给三分面子。

但对方偏偏不是他常打交道那群人。

于是付嘉然摇了摇头，冷冷道：“白叔叔，出于礼貌，我尊重您，所以还愿意叫你一声白叔叔。”

“但我认死理，撞南墙，钻牛角尖；我不喜欢冠冕堂皇，反感粉饰太平，厌恶戴高帽。”

“所以劳烦您那套，收一收。”

白卫国讪讪笑了笑，心里把不进油盐的付小鬼骂翻了天，不过没等他骂出什么名堂来，又见付嘉然张口：“不像学生的是白羚，不是人的也是白羚。”

“他不滚过来给柳一道歉，那这事儿就永远没完。”

白卫国气的仰倒，颤抖着抬手，指着付嘉然你了半天，嘴唇抖抖索索没憋出个囫囵话。正当他焦头烂额之际，余光蓦地瞟到门口站着的人影，登时大喜。


	40. 双向窥视39 by奶霜姜饼

见白卫国突然望向他背后，并且露出一脸见了救星的表情，付嘉然当下就皱了眉头。他不由得随之转过身，本来只是微微拧起的眉心霎时便扭成显眼的“川”字。

巧了，来的不是别人，正是他刚刚提到的亲爹。

付崇笠五官英隽，身材高大，热爱户外运动的习惯使他奔五的年纪看起来不过三十出头。无论何时，他都是同龄人中最受瞩目的一位。

付嘉然长相和身高都肖他，只眼睛随了母亲的形，因此在俊逸的同时又掺杂了几分说不清的郁气。

付崇笠今天穿了身白灰色西装，裤子上没有丝毫褶皱，然而外套却被他脱下搭在手腕上，领带也并未系好，叫人一眼便知他来的有多匆忙。

二人不晓得他何时到的，也不清楚他在门口站了多久。

但这不妨碍白卫国三步并作两步风一般凑过去，两眼泪汪汪，激动地伸出双手想要握住对方的手。

“付先生，您可算来了！”

还没等付崇笠回话，就听一旁有道沙哑的嗓音开口：“你竟然会来。”

白卫国登时愣怔在原地，连递出去的手也不禁停在半空——这父子俩唱的哪一出？。

不过对面的男人好似没有发现他的动作，极其自然又矜持的伸出一只手礼貌地握住了白卫国的，口里回道：“白先生您好”，接着又轻轻甩了两下便直接松开：“我为什么不能来？你闯了祸，敢做不敢当吗？”

付嘉然毫不意外得到这个答案，憋不住心里的嘲意，干脆扯起嘴角冷哼了一声。

白卫国听到有人撑腰，气势陡然一转，雄赳赳气昂昂的恢复了进门之前的神态：“就是！付先生，你不知道我儿子有多惨呐！……白羚他现在还昏着，不知道什么时候才能醒，骨头断了牙齿没了，”说到伤心处，他虎目里真就蓄了几泡泪：“尤其是命根子那里，这事关男人的尊严啊！医生讲了，要是伤的再重点，命都没了！”

话到一半，他又伸出胳膊：“您再看看，您来之前几分钟我刚到，本来想好好和你家孩子讲道理，结果他二话不说，直接拿刀子给我划成这样。幸好老白我躲得快，不然我也得躺进去，说不定这个房间也直接成凶案现场了！”白卫国话中的悲意毫不作假，凄凄惨惨戚戚，听的门外瞧热闹的人也啧啧叹气，伸出手指对着房间内指指点点。

当下听完，付崇笠胸腔内翻江倒海，激动的心绪致使面部肌肉开始不停抽搐起来——他已经快十年没丢过这种人了！

来之前腹内憋着的气，犹如酝酿已久的活火山，瞬间爆发，浓烈灼热的岩浆迸射出来，以最快的速度占据他全身每一寸，寸寸厘厘都写满了“耻辱”。

他二话不说，甚至顾不上礼仪地将西装外套捏在手上，然后踏前两步以摧枯拉朽的气势火速抽了付嘉然一记重重的耳光。

“嘭！”

付崇笠扇上去的力极沉，由此病房内响起的声音并不响亮，反倒带着钝感的闷。

他扇上去的地方恰好是之前付嘉然因愧疚而自罚的半张脸，本来肿胀就未消，这下是直接打破了皮肤下的众多毛细血管，以至淡红的颜色里开始带了青和紫。

可这还没完，似是不解气，付崇笠扬起手中的外套充当鞭子，毫不犹豫地接着鞭挞付嘉然的手臂，两下、三下、五下……

直到卷起的衣袖露出的地方露出显眼的痕迹他方才停手。

付嘉然全程静如死水，一语未发。

他不想看令他恶心的东西，所以只好目不转睛的看着苹果，想着身后躺着的人来分散注意力。

等付崇笠发泄完，付嘉然才后知后觉的想到：得亏柳一睡着，不然这阵仗怕是会吓到他——这很不好。

白卫国已经傻了，他可是万万没想到，一向在外温文儒雅颇有君子之风的的付崇笠竟然有这副模样，喉咙忍不住动了动吞下几口口水。

付崇笠拍了拍衬衫因为剧烈动作而产生的褶皱，低头注意到领带歪了又赶紧调正，随后伸手扶了扶鼻梁上夹着的金丝眼镜，带着十二分的歉意朝白卫国笑了笑：“白先生，实在是不好意思，是我家孩子鲁莽了。不管怎么说，打人都是不对的。刚刚我已经教训他了，如果您气还没消，觉得还不够……”

“可以了可以了，消了消了……谢谢白先生！”白卫国忙挥手谢谢对方的“好意”，但心里却又开始嘀咕：这儿子不正常，老子也不像是个正常的啊，哪有这么当人面教训自家孩子的？

不过转念一想，这关他什么事？虽然白卫国起先只想让付嘉然当面给白羚道个歉——毕竟这可是付崇笠的儿子，要求不能太高，不过现在这样也不错，看着真解气。

付崇笠见白卫国是真的没有继续的意思，又矜持的点点头，意味深长的开口：“既然这样，那最好不过了。最近比较关键，白先生您是知道的。”

白卫国恍然大悟，难怪训孩子那么狠，原来是为了位子能不能挪一挪的事儿。那确实，关键时期，可不能有丑闻。

于是白卫国及其上道的含糊道：“这个，小孩子嘛年轻人，偶尔发生争吵多正常。不是什么大事儿，白先生您也别担心，能教回来的。您修养好，名声好，兴许孩子长大了就能学学您呢？”

付崇笠端出一副标准的微笑：“我也是这么想的白先生，很高兴我们能达成共识。同时我也相信，您旗下的媒体是公正严谨，有权威性的。”

“当然当然。”

“这次是我家小孩不对，您儿子的医药费我这边会全部负责。”

白卫国眼睛一亮，他虽然有钱，但不代表不爱省钱，心里顿时更觉熨帖，乐呵呵的答应了。随后他望了付嘉然跟病床上的人一眼，相当理解的说：“您家里应该还有事没解决，我的事已经办完了，那就不打扰了。”说完便走了出去，顺便识趣的带上了门，将身后的混乱遮了的同时也将外头三三两两好奇的目光挡了回去。

白卫国好心情的朝众人解释：“小孩子打了架，没什么大不了的。这是人家的家事，赶紧散了吧。”

围观群众听了，见没热闹瞧顿时失去兴趣，该接水的接水，该找护士的找护士，一切秩序恢复原状。

毕竟谁家都见过或者听过这种孩子，打架的理由无非就是意气之争，哪怕伤了，多半几天就能好。

总之没什么可稀奇的。

更何况，这种事本质与他们无关。


	41. 双向窥视40 by奶霜姜饼

在白卫国走后，付崇笠眸中余下的阴鸷尽数褪去。他好整以暇的掸掸外套，反手穿上，接着慢条斯理的将纽扣一颗一颗的扣齐，确保每一粒都规规矩矩。

付崇笠喜欢秩序，讨厌一切妄图脱轨的东西。

付嘉然冷眼看着男人这幅做作的姿态，忍着呕吐的冲动讥讽道：“人模狗样。”

出乎意料地，与之前截然不同，付崇笠对少年的挑衅丝毫未动怒，反倒是对其露出一抹捉摸不透的“怜悯”神色：“你倒是真性情，可惜只会给我添麻烦。”

“是啊，”付嘉然完全控制不住内心歇斯底里的戾气：“在你眼里，谁都是麻烦！”

付崇笠挑眉笑笑，声音里夹着故作的惊讶以及带着恶意的自得：“可是我能解决麻烦，你不能。”

不等付嘉然反唇相讥，他伸手点了点尚在沉睡中的柳一：“你看，因为你的冲动只会添麻烦，所以产生的小麻烦现在才会躺在那儿。而我一来，不过那么几下，姿态做足台阶给够，就什么都处理干净了。”

柳一无疑是付嘉然的死穴。闻言，他目呲欲裂，挥手拍掉付崇笠的手指。事实上，如果可以，付嘉然真想直接给他掰了——可是他不能。

“你嘴巴放干净点！”

付崇笠眼瞅着少年死死瞪着自己，连指尖都气的发抖，方觉得来之前心里那股“人生产生了新污点”的郁结终于舒缓了一些。

他不打算在这里久留，也没兴趣做无用且费时的争执。但有些话、有些道理必须给他的“好儿子”说清楚。

“你发在学校里的贴子我看到了。”

付嘉然眯起双眼：“你怎么知道？你监视我？”

付崇笠认真回道：“这是为了确保你不惹麻烦而做的必要监督——我是你现在唯一的监护人。”

“虽然你发出去几分钟我就找人删除了，看见的人应该不多，但我没想到你竟然还能惹出更大的事来。”

“所以我只好亲自来解决了——我的时间很宝贵的。”男人一边漫不经心的开口，一边掏出手机给秘书下达“十五分钟之后安排车”的信息指令。

等看见“发送完毕”的提示，付崇笠手指轻动，将一个页面点了出来。

待再次浏览完毕其上的文字后，他意味深长的打量比自己高了半个头的年轻人，瞳孔中带着严厉的审视和腻烦，开始一字一句地念叨，声情并茂，吐字清晰：“‘我暗恋柳一三年，他对我来说是生命中的不可或缺；他是我活过的十八年和将要活的几十年时光里的唯一。’啧啧啧……这能赚多少小姑娘的眼泪，可惜你是对着个男人说的。”

付崇笠语带嘲讽，慢条斯理的下了评判：“白家那小子是个不出息的麻烦玩意儿，也是个欺软怕硬的窝囊废。不过他有句话说的可太正确了：喜欢男人？你也真是不嫌恶心。”

付嘉然愣怔在原地，嘴唇忍不住翕动，难以置信地看着付崇笠，一瞬间冲上头的愤怒致使他的大脑突然就处于宕机状态。此刻他的眼里只看得见付崇笠一张一动的嘴，却听不见丝毫声音。

男人瞧了，心中更是快活。他本就一身正派气质，现下又故意端出幅清高模样，让不知道的人看见，恐怕还以为是个什么专家教授。

付崇笠对付嘉然的怒火喜闻乐见——或者说，付嘉然越是不如意，他越是如意；付嘉然越是愤怒，他越是开心。

付崇笠清清嗓子，继续朗读起来：“‘过去我做过很多混账事。我是个胆小鬼。我因为怯懦，因为恐惧，因为自私，所以在高二这一年选择了远离他，对他干了最伤人的事：我纵容了大家对他的恶意揣测，无视了他所遭受的不公平待遇。甚至我也曾推波助澜。这是极其恶劣下作的行为。我不奢求原谅，可我想告诉大家真相。’”

“‘柳一和我不一样，他善良单纯好脾气，内心温柔，是世界上最好的人，而我是世界上最道貌岸然的伪君子。所以，希望大家不要再相信那些传闻，都是假的，全是诽谤。最后我想说，我喜欢他，我离不了他，不管他愿不愿意，我不能没有他。’”

付崇笠一口气读完，在结尾的片段将“不能没有他”五个字重重地咬了咬，仿佛是在细细品味，又好似是凶兽在慢慢咀嚼。

停顿的存在感在静谧的房间里被无限放大。

正在对峙的二人，谁也没注意到身后病床上的人的眼睫，突然动了动。

原本穿透云层照进室内的几束暖黄射线，现下又躲回了乳色的云朵之后。乍白的光线却好似为付崇笠的眼镜覆上了一层磨砂，叫人看不清他眼底现下所酝酿的情绪。

“付嘉然。你知道这些话会造成多大的麻烦吗？你考虑过没有？”男人不断地提升自己的气势，以图向对面站着的人施压。

付嘉然的确感到了窒息，然而并不是因为付崇笠的气场。

“如果我不发，你知道他还会继续遭受多大的误解和麻烦吗？”

“这关我什么事？难不成我还得祝福你和这位男性小同学天长地久？”

付嘉然用尽全身力气压抑自己的情绪，一字一字地吐出自己一直以来想要逃避的事实以及终于悟出的道理，那里头透着十足十的迷茫和自嘲。

“所以我的感情，我的真心，在你看来也是麻烦。”

付崇笠好像没听懂，拧起眉头奇怪的反问：“这种丑闻还不是麻烦？你知不知道我得花多大气力才能把‘付崇笠儿子’是个同性恋，‘付崇笠’儿子在学校校园暴力，在学校打人这些事的舆论压下去？！你到底明不明白，我生你，不是让你来给我添堵添麻烦的！”

少年的喉结不住滚动，又颤巍巍的问道：“我从小学开始，每一年都是三好学生。能拿的奖我都拿了，什么奥数、篮球、机器人、辩论赛……这些也都是麻烦吗？”

话匣子一旦开了，多年蓄积在心头的话便也就这么问了出来。

十多年来，父子俩独处的时间甚少。在付嘉然的印象里，五岁之前他从没见过父亲，而仅剩的童年记忆里与父亲相关的，只有背影和母亲的眼泪。

男人觉得自己这个儿子简直像是从外星球来的，听不懂人话。

然而为了防止他之后再犯事，付崇笠又不得不耐下心来对自己的观点进行补充：“那些奖难道不应该拿吗？不然呢？那你生下来的意义是什么，对社会有什么贡献，对家族对你的父母又有什么贡献？这本来就是你应该做的事。”

付嘉然呼吸急促起来。

如果时间能倒流，他会告诉几分钟前的自己：别因为是父亲，所以就愿意忍受他的殴打。而倘若时间能再往前十来年，这句话他也一定会告诉自己的母亲。

“所以，”付嘉然缓缓开口：“就因为你是这样，你最爱你自己，妈妈才宁可死。”

“她是自杀的！”付崇笠猛然暴怒，像是被打开了开关，又像是被打开了心底的潘多拉魔盒，所有五味杂陈的往事所带来的痛苦在一瞬间聚集在胸口。

可是在色厉内荏的核中，却埋着千丝万缕的心虚。

现在呼吸急促的人换作付崇笠了。他拿出手机拨下号码，当着付嘉然的面咒骂了几句秘书的慢动作，然后匆匆转身走出了病房。

期间他并未回头再看付嘉然一眼。

他不愿意，也不敢。


	42. 双向窥视41 by奶霜姜饼

闹剧般的开头，同样也以滑稽的形式作出了结尾。

本来为病人提供休息与治疗的病房，在白卫国和付崇笠相继粉墨登场后俨然成为了个吵嚷的戏台。他们扮上了白脸，而他付嘉然是场中唯一的丑角。

当再一次面对付崇笠的威势及背影，他发现自己还是那么的无力，还是只能自哀没办法好好保护心头念着爱着的人。

他鄙弃这样的无能。

付嘉然抬起被打伤的手臂，摊开手掌，望着手心深深纹路，咬紧牙关将其握成拳。

他不想原地踏步坐以待毙。

半晌，他终于把气捋顺，调整好心态转身。不料，一回头他便径直撞进柳一幽深的眼波中。

经过一夜的休息，原本看起来气息奄奄的人再次恢复生气与活力，眸中带着星子与光，化作春日里携着微阳暖意的桃花水，向付嘉然被无极的冰凌与寒川冻伤的心底奔涌而来。

站着的少年显然对爱人在这个时间点突然醒来的情况感到意外。

他下意识地愣了神，之前汹汹的暴戾却在瞬间退潮乃至消失无踪。付嘉然蓦地变回校园里那个让人更为熟悉的形象，没有让人害怕，甚至恐惧的神态；没有咄咄逼人的气势，待剥开层层“外衣”后，只是柳一最钟爱、最割舍不下的模样。

柳一见人傻呆呆望着自己，就像在看不敢亵玩的稀世珍宝似的，令他心下颇为害羞。

尽管两人心意相通了，可是……柳一想，付嘉然就这么直白的看他，他还是怪难为情的呀……

此时，场中两个少年跟较劲一样，仅是用眼神回应对方，但就是不说话。

终是柳一先忍不住，他开口笑问：“这样看我做什么？”

付嘉然猛然回神，方才意识到自己眼神刚刚过于热烈了，就像在沙漠里渴了很久才见到水的人一样。

不过这样说倒也没错，柳一之于他，确实犹如沙漠中的绿洲。

“我，我就是看你醒了，心里高兴，”付嘉然不好意思的偏过头，眼睫挡住神色，紧张的看向窗沿。

柳一虽然身上没什么劲，但听了还是开心地笑弯了眼：“原来是这样。那嘉然，你不走近点看看我吗？”

这句话犹如一道至高指令，付嘉然回头，猛地冲向病床，等离病床只有几厘米远后他才停下，开始目不转睛的看着柳一，再次用眼神描摹那副已经被深深烙入脑海、刻进心底的模样。

两个人就这样又打量了彼此好几息，连窗外高升的旭日都仿若被此间的气氛染的更是暄红几分。

柳一忽然从被子里伸出一只手，一点点探向旁边。由于病体未愈，他动作相比平时自是缓慢上许多。但不妨碍柳一精准的找到付嘉然垂在身侧的手。

付嘉然感觉到手边的异动，低眸寻去，却看见柳一的小指勾住了他的，令他心头兀的一酸。

柳一倒是没察觉到心上人的异样，只雀跃地微抬起二人小指相连的手，晃了晃，像在撒娇，朝付嘉然说：“嘉然……我好了很多，别担心。”

虽然他喉咙依然沙哑，不过听音量元气确是渐渐回复了。

付嘉然眼圈有些泛红，听言狠狠点了点头，松掉勾住的指头，摊开手掌轻轻反握住柳一的手。柳一的手相较于他的小上不少，一掌就能完全合住。

付嘉然抬手抽过先前被放置倒地的椅子，待坐下后便开始不厌其烦地絮絮交代起各类信息来。

“学校那边，老刘头说给我们免作业——他讲，反正我们学习好，就当减负了。”

“好。”

“但是课堂笔记错题讲解还是得做，所以我让胖子，就是刘德桦帮我们抄了两份。”

“好。”

“啊对了，一一，我给你家里人打过电话了。你爸爸说是在外地，赶不回来。”

“嗯……爸爸春节后换了工作，去了东边。”

“还有阿姨，因为你弟弟这几天不巧也发高烧了，在医院输液，得有人守着，阿姨说你知道这事儿。”

“她有说过，”柳一顿了顿，又悄声补充：“昨天去学校的路上，她跟我打过电话。”

付嘉然像想起了什么，脸有些红，不自觉随着对方的步调，也把声音放低：“所以，我和阿姨说这边有我，不用着急，等那边情况稳定后再赶过来也不迟。”

“嗯，我没关系的，而且有你在呀，”柳一唇边带笑：“你不晓得，你呀……在她眼里就是‘隔壁家的孩子’”。那天我说来找你问题，她直接同意了。”

坐着的少年听的发懵——那天指的哪天，他是知道的，但是他明显对“问题”这个说辞丝毫不清楚，更别提不知道在什么时候收获了一枚粉丝。

柳一见他还在消化这个信息，又补充道：“我妈妈可喜欢你，可爱夸你了。每次去家长会都会回来跟我讲，要是我像你一样外向就好了。”

付嘉然心下骤然一紧，急了，忙出声：“你很好！”

柳一被握住的手捏了捏付嘉然的掌心，朝他眨了眨眼，以示亲昵：“我喜欢听妈妈夸你。”

付嘉然突的被这话噎住，不知道该怎么接——毕竟几分钟前他老子才夸夸其谈了一通让人反胃的言论，其内容与柳妈妈的态度形成鲜明对比。这令他心里的羞愧如无止境的潮水，一浪又一浪，直打的他坠入其中。

他蓦地垂下眼睑，眼睫因为紧张开始不停的颤动，手掌也不自觉用了些力。

好半晌，付嘉然才犹犹豫豫地开口：“一一，你，你……要喝水吗？”

他原本想说的不是这个，可有些话到了嘴边却根本问不出口。

柳一看在眼里，心下暗叹。他当然猜到了为什么对方会迟疑，然而面对付嘉然他一向都愿意顺着。

他不说，那他就不问。

于是柳一乖乖的点头，付嘉然见了松了口气，忙松开手，轻托柳一的脖颈，将他扶起坐好，接着他又顺手拿过保温杯打开，将吸管理出对准柳一的嘴唇。

柳一小口小口的吸入水分，干涸的唇瓣因为被滋润终于从病气的苍白回复了些微红润。

待喝够后，他轻侧头示意，付嘉然了然的把吸管挪开。

等他放下杯子，瞬间的安谧又将之前未尽的话题携带闯入进气氛来。

其实付嘉然很想问柳一：你什么时候醒来的呢？有听见他曾经做的事吗？有听见……那个男人说了什么话吗？

但介于内容中所含的情绪以及可能背负的后果太过沉重，付嘉然太怕从柳一的眼里看见相恋前的平淡和相恋后的爱慕以外的东西。

他怕极了柳一选择不爱他。


	43. 双向窥视42 by奶霜姜饼

这之后，付嘉然又相继询问柳一饿不饿，想吃什么，睡久了要不要起来走走活动活动，以及用不用去解决“个人需要”等诸如此类的话题。总之，明显的再迟钝的人也能瞧出来付嘉然纯属没话找话。

不过柳一戴上了恋爱滤镜，只觉付嘉然难得心慌撩乱的样子傻的可爱。于是他也乐得眉眼带笑，全程配合，一一答了并顺着付嘉然的节奏做满了上述提及的事。

然而待二人轮番弄完，时针才不过走了一整圈。

六十分钟，三千六百秒。

尽管流逝的时间稍微耗去了先前那事所带来的尴尬，可这显然没法让付嘉然踏实地迈过埋在胸口那道坎，又或者安心的顺掉存于心底的芥蒂。

他的脑海里此刻正进行着天人交战：一部分坚持应该和柳一好好谈谈，解开心结；另一部分则相反，选择极力劝阻付嘉然——反正柳一没问，这事不就过去了么？何必给自己添堵？万一得不偿失岂不亏大了？

付嘉然面色沉沉，眼含踌躇，看起来颇为严肃。

为这，纵然他已经打起十二分精神来照顾柳一，然而言语间依然泄漏出他正处于忐忑不安的状态。

终于，待晨曦渐远，室温渐升，付嘉然看着柳一气色转好的脸，做出了决断。

于付嘉然而言，这几乎算得上迄今为止最盲目的冒险。

如果运气好，那么横亘在二人之间的隔阂将涣尔冰开，化为飞雨洒于天际，直至消失；倘若不顺，那么付嘉然将丢盔卸甲沦为败将，失去本已得到的无上挚爱。

他是很怕，可再怕，事来了总要去面对。

付嘉然想过了，既然自己铁了心要跟柳一好好地在一起过一生，那就得学会坦诚，交付信任。

他不想像付崇笠那样，瞒一辈子人，做一辈子恶，犯一辈子错。

上一辈在开头种下欺瞒，所以结尾收获悲剧。

而付嘉然决不允许这样的事情重演，过去鬼迷心窍犯下的种种不能够也不应该成为他们之间的隐患。

他伤害过柳一，那么就不可以再用逃避的态度去忽视现实，任由伤口在“掩耳盗铃”的纱布下恶化流脓。

等捋顺原本心中纠缠不清的乱麻后，即将走向成熟的少年人坐于病床旁，长长地吸了口气，又将其长长且轻柔地叹出。

付嘉然双手置于膝头，手指下意识攥紧。他身上穿的还是校裤，于是蜷起的手指便自然而然地带起一小点宽松的衣料钻进指缝。他背部挺直，远看像颗挺拔的白杨，从内散发出一股坚毅。双眉亦随着主人的心情变化微微拧起，但却并不是愤怒或愁闷的样式。而以往英俊的五官，此刻也处处都透着郑重与认真。

见他这幅模样摆出来，柳一眼皮猛地一跳，原本轻松的态度和喜悦的笑脸也慢慢收起，脑子里不知不觉被崩起根弦，眸中蕴起担心，小心翼翼地看着心上人。

他不知道付嘉然打算怎么说，但不管他说什么，反正柳一都做好了全盘接受的准备。

因为他是付嘉然，柳一只认这个。

或许是到了查房的时间，VIP房外逐渐响起了护士与医生们的交谈声以及医疗推车车轮滚动在地板上的摩擦声。按理来说，VIP病房隔音相当好，这点声音应当听不着，但柳一就是莫名的听见了。  
他还听见了自己的呼吸声，甚至觉得听见了付嘉然的心跳。  
就在阳光又一次穿透云层，轻风吹起窗帘，推车经过房门的刹那，屋内突然响起了低沉的男声。

“一一，对不起。”

那里面带着不安、犹疑，更多的则是天真的坚定和一往无前的执著。

啊，别……

柳一嘴唇翕动。

等真正听到这话，他却发现自己并不如刚刚所想的平静，甚至不知该如何形容自己的心情，然而心内却下意识的出声。

他抬眼看向对面，眼前人的额发由于一宿未睡，头毛略显凌乱，在他望过去的同时倏忽垂下几缕，恰恰好挡住了付嘉然的眉眼，致使柳一摸不清他的神情。

付嘉然顿了顿，打算从头开讲，于是接着道：“先前没有问你，你……是什么时候醒的？”

为什么没有问，付嘉然没有解释，同样的，不管柳一什么时候醒的，他都不打算轻易揭过。

“我，”柳一犹豫了一瞬，最后老实回道：“你和叔叔说帖子的事的时候。”

付嘉然闻言，手指攥的死紧，连指甲都快嵌进肉里去：“他的话，你就当不做人的畜生吠了几下，别放在心上。”

这次柳一接的很快：“那你的话呢？”

付嘉然身体霎时僵住。

“你说的，‘他对我来说是生命中的不可或缺；他是我活过的十八年和将要活的几十年时光里的唯一’，也要叫我别放在心上吗？”

“你说的，‘我喜欢他，我离不了他，不管他愿不愿意，我不能没有他’，也不要放心上吗？”

付嘉然万万没料到爱人突然“发难”。他心里本来提着一口孤勇之气，做好了“牺牲”的准备，此刻被自己说过的甜言蜜语缠上裹住，哽在喉头，一时之间被憋的不知如何是好。

好半晌他才讷讷回应：“那些……那些必须放。”

柳一听了，蓦然伸出手。

虽然手无甚力气，但他还是用力的抬高，抚上付嘉然的脸，用手背蹭了蹭。手指接着往上滑，精准的落在对方的额发处，温柔地拂开遮住眉眼的几缕。等确认不会再轻易掉落后，柳一才收回手，继而背靠在摇高的床垫上，认真地看着心上人。

付嘉然耐心的等待，直到柳一不再动作后方接上起初想说的话。

“我是个很糟糕的人，自私自利，胆小怕事……”

他告诉柳一，在自己还没有意识到的时候，心先理智一步喜欢上了他。

他告诉柳一，在发现自己竟然对同性有好感后，世界瞬间崩塌。因为受过的家教告诉自己：这是错误的，所以他慌不择路的逃了——选择粗暴的切断二人之间的一切联系。

他告诉柳一，他一边默许别人对二人关系的猜测，一边讨厌那些人肆意靠近柳一的行为，这让他发疯。

他告诉柳一，要是只有他一个人知道柳一是什么样的人，那就没人可以比自己更特殊，没人能跟柳一有跟他之间一样亲密甚至更加亲密的关系了。

他告诉柳一……

付嘉然将过往娓娓道来，摊开全部腌臜，亲手把恶劣且卑鄙的自己剖给眼前的人看。

他回头望去所不耻的懦弱、草率及上不得台面的自私仿佛千层厚、万吨重的山石，铺天盖地般向他袭来，压的付嘉然头越来越低，声愈发的哑。

讲到最后，付嘉然自己都觉得：完蛋了。

可如果此刻的一切都被过去的自己搞砸掉，他也无话可说。

因为这实属因果循环，报应不爽。

“我……我说完了。”

床上的人没有回应。

付嘉然语速缓慢，低落的补充道：“对不起……”

“对不起。要不我们还是，”付嘉然艰难的说道：“还是，分……”


	44. 双向窥视43 by奶霜姜饼

分什么？这是在做什么呢？

付嘉然未讲完的话就这么突兀地卡在半截，嗓子眼儿里直泛酸，连试了几次，可不管嘴巴怎么动都没法顺利讲出那个词。

他不甘啊。

说他付嘉然不诚心也好，不要脸也罢，可他真的不愿意和眼前人从此一刀两断。甚至只要在脑海里想到“柳一今后会有别的谁”的假设，太阳穴就痛的直跳，牙关咬紧，心也跟死了一样冷。

而这边厢，柳一听完前半句还没反应过来，直到付嘉然说不下去了，他才后知后觉地意识到自己心上人刚刚差点说出口的是什么。

柳一原本温柔的神色刹那间转为错愕，连眸中的光也被可怖的言语给刺破揉碎，接着被难言的闷和疼熬成水，不一会儿就凝成颗颗透明珠子，在他眼眶内打着旋儿，几欲滚出。

对柳一来说，摧心剖肝也不过如此了。

他因为难受开始抿嘴，一次又一次，伴随着喉间的吞咽，想将差点泣出的声音拼命压回去。紧跟着，柳一颤抖着伸手希望拉住付嘉然——他想看他的眼睛，然后告诉自己的心上人，那些事都没有关系，他不在意了。

然而还没等他碰到对方，付嘉然蓦地抬头，眼眶泛红，恶狠狠地盯着柳一。下一秒，他长臂一伸，直接握住柳一的后颈，朝自己的方向猛地一拉。而付嘉然则一脚支地，另一条腿单膝跪在椅面上，头直往柳一的方向去。

在柳一的视野里，心上人的脸突然无限地放大，连他右上眼睑极难发现的浅灰色的痣此刻也是清晰可见。

柳一下意识睁大了双眼。

鼻息混在一起，炙热的呼吸交缠于二人之间，心跳从起初的匀速逐渐地、逐渐地加快，响动像是与头一天的电闪和雷鸣同频；心间亦刮起狂风，将先前所有犹豫、退却、胆怯统统都吹到九霄云外，眨眼间便无影无踪。

午时的病房内，他们不顾探视窗外的病人以及随时会进来查房的护士，开始于此地一意孤行地、肆无忌惮地接吻。

说是接吻，倒不如说更像是付嘉然单方面的掠夺。

他毫不犹豫摄住柳一的双唇，用自己的包裹了对方，含在口中舔吻。没几秒，等柳一唇部足够湿润，不再是因缺水而干涸得嘴皮泛白的样子后，他便直接伸出舌头，像妄图得到潜藏于壳中的珍宝般，使力撬开柳一的唇瓣。

付嘉然的舌头顶住柳一唇内软肉，搜刮一样转了一圈，紧接着便破开第二重“白门”。

那里头才是他此行最心心念念的东西。

付嘉然的舌头以极端强硬地姿态勾住柳一的，像压在对方身子上一样，尺寸差完整的将对方围住，开始交缠、吮吸。有些粗粝的舌面时不时刮蹭着柳一的上颚与舌下，带起阵阵莫名的麻痒，使得柳一骤然打了个颤，喉头也不自觉呜出几声。这酸酸麻麻的痒像是小鸟的尾羽在擦弄皮肤，面积不大，然而无法忽视又难以启齿的感觉却一点点的从发尖缓慢滑到腿间，身体每寸都没被放过，让柳一的脚趾也舒爽到下意识地蜷起。

他不明白怎么突然就这样了，可是心中的欢喜却做不得假。

柳一被吻地晕乎乎的，之前含在眸中心碎的眼泪突然间就变了味，霎时逸散出一股股甜馨的气息，闻上去像极了娇软的桃香，又似乎成了惑人的茶花蜜。而因着付嘉然的动作愈发暴戾凶蛮，那挂在眼尾的水珠子兀得坠下，跌在被面上，被纯白的被单吸入，而剩下的则挂在柳一脸颊，闪着盈盈的光，看上去好不可怜。

情欲的味道不知不觉间铺满了整个屋子，催的柳一眼瞳雾蒙蒙，被迫仰头接受着付嘉然的索取。此刻他本未触及到对方的手正轻轻抓捏着付嘉然的衣袖，而随着对方吻的更加深入，不断朝他下力，柳一的头也被越压越低，致使他这只手不得不向上抬起，继而挂在付嘉然的脖子后，大拇指及虎口处被心上人的发尾刮的泛痒，让他心里也开始冒出各种不可名状的想法与事。

这是默许，亦是顺从。

付嘉然正全情投入，但当察觉爱人的手挂在自己颈后，脑内那根名为“理智”的弦几乎崩断，他只觉胸中刹那间绽开朵朵绚烂礼花，浑身燃起一团如天地相接般高的欲望之火。如果可以，他真的想跟着内心的声音就那么做了。

可是不行。

付嘉然心中烧起的炎焰在看见柳一正挂着针的手背后，就像碰到南极的万年冰川，灵台的清明瞬间被冻了回来。

他握住柳一颈项的手紧了紧，似在做“痛不欲生”的割舍，接着反手寻到柳一的，从对方的手臂尾缓缓向前摸找。

这速度实在过慢，近似调情，旁人看来怕是会被羞到。

待付嘉然碰到掌根，他的手指不由得微微叉开，从柳一本就尚未并拢的指缝内进入，掌叠掌交握住对方的手，然后轻轻用力，就这么一带，便将对方的手带下了自己颈项。

他的意志同时强迫另一只手也开始放松，于是相连的唇瓣也随着力道的撤出而分开。只有分开时的透明情丝证明了将才差点发生的一切。

柳一还没从恍惚中回神，甚至还下意识追着离去的人索下一个吻。等察觉到自己在做什么后，本来绯红的脸颜色变得更加深沉。

他不好意思的停住，难为情地望了眼付嘉然。

继而，就见付嘉然脸色变得严肃，浑身铸起一层壳，一字一句的对他说道：“我不管。”

“柳一，我就是要跟你在一起。”

“刚刚是我想错了，我没有资格提那件事。只有你才有。”

说到这，少年语气转得更加凶恶，然细辨之下则能觉出其中惊慌：“可就算你提了，我也不会理的。”

“我不想听，我就是要喜欢你，就是要和你在一起。”

柳一闻言愣住，连先前被情欲熏染的眼圈此刻也褪去了或靡靡，或爱恋的模样。

但是他听明白了付嘉然的意思。

柳一微微侧头，把心间堵着的那口气松掉。接着他挣掉被付嘉然握着的手，抬起，食指抵住大拇指，接近付嘉然，然后，朝付嘉然的额心轻轻一弹。

“这是惩罚，”柳一说：“那些，全都过去了……嘉然，我原谅你了。”

下一秒，他把脸埋在付嘉然的肩窝，失神喃喃：“所以以后，不要说那种话了……好不好？”

付嘉然抬起双手缓缓抱住身前的人。

“好。”

“我答应你。”


	45. 双向窥视44 by奶霜姜饼

付嘉然将柳一狠狠抱在怀中，头也学着埋进了柳一肩窝，使劲蹭了蹭。颈边传来的层层痒意逗的柳一破涕为笑。他摸了摸付嘉然后脑勺，宛如在顺毛般，以此作为安抚。

“别蹭了，痒……”

哪知对方竟然轻轻哼了一声，幼稚道：“就蹭。是我媳妇儿就让我蹭呗。”看似无赖，但语气却是懒懒的，并不强硬。

偏柳一极吃这套，一听不仅声音软了，心亦一并软了下来，顿了几秒，柔声回复：“那……那你就多蹭一会儿吧……”讲完自己也不知该作何表情，干脆又把稍侧的头转回去，将脸贴紧付嘉然，耳朵触在他的脖边，随着血管的动作而颤动着。

柳一一边想付嘉然心跳的好快啊，一边听的自己的耳根越来越红。

前来换吊瓶的护士见到的就是这幅场景：两个男生以相当暧昧的姿态搂在一起——高的抱着矮的，矮的偎着高的，脸都睡在彼此的肩窝，像极了雨天倚靠着互相取暖的小动物。

不过，她瞅了眼药水，吊瓶快完了。

护士姐姐显然见过世面。她完全不慌，半点不乱，当即在两人没注意到的情况下退出房间，把门拉到半掩，然后再装模作样地稍用力敲了三下房门。

“咚咚咚……”

这声音骇得柳一差点跳起来，下意识推开人想把身子往回撤。

付嘉然眼疾手快按住他，接着握住柳一打着吊针的手，心跳如鼓，后怕道：“别乱动！针扯出来怎么办？”

“我，”柳一愣怔在原地，然后便不动弹了，接着又有些犹豫的说：“被陌生人看到，不好……”

付嘉然被这话噎住，霎时脸转黑：“你怕被看见？”

柳一猛摇头，而后小心翼翼地看着付嘉然，呶呶唇：“我是，怕别人乱想你。”

付嘉然还没来得及打霜的心窝子又觉被各式甜蜜蜜地果酱裹了一层又一层，忍了又忍，最终忍不住伸手捏了捏柳一未受伤的那半张脸，手感颇好：“笨哪，该说你什么好啊天啊。贴我发了，人我打了，老子我也怼了，你还不相信我是真的喜欢你？还不信我管嘴碎的人去死？”

柳一又是猛摇头，察觉不对，忙改为狂点头。

付嘉然扯起半边嘴角，“啧”了声，无奈的看向对方。接着，他捏住柳一脸肉的手顺着弧线滑动来到下颌，大拇指搭上，食指与三指托起，头往前一凑。

付嘉然蜻蜓点水般亲了亲柳一的唇。

他朝着羽睫湿润的人说：“我检讨，亲少了。”

这句话太具跳跃性，短时间内柳一还来不及思考“亲少了”跟“不相信”之间的逻辑，但这不妨碍他觉得胸口变得酥酥麻麻，暖流转遍全身。

付嘉然睨了睨柳一，耐住性子，闭眼整理心绪，然后装腔作势地咳嗽一声：“久等了！请进！”

护士闻声，这才慢慢腾腾地进来。她意味深长的用余光瞟向床上躺着的病人——此刻柳一低着头，没打吊针的手不知道为什么正捂着嘴。

护士姐姐随即端出公事公办的态度，用练习过无数次的语气说道：“打扰了，我是来取吊瓶的。”

她缓缓上前，将吊瓶从点滴架上拿下，详细且认真的询问、记录了时长及柳一打点滴时的反应，仔细地嘱托注意事项后便告辞离开，去往下一间房。

付嘉然记性一等一的好，护士说了什么他全记得。但他又害怕自己记不得，所以干脆掏出手机把方才护士讲的话一条条的写在手机备忘录上。

柳一见了，难得生起开玩笑的念头：“学霸也会忘东西啊？”

付嘉然“奋笔疾书”的敲着字，闻言并未抬头，只是轻轻皱眉：“老师不是说了嘛，好记性不如烂笔头。你的事，马虎不得。”

柳一不说话了。

他呆呆望着付嘉然的手指——干净修长，灵活有力，根根分明。虽然常年打球，然而不知如何做到的，指节并没有出现多少走形的样子。

或许因为他会弹琴？柳一歪头想了想。半天没想出个所以然来，利落的放弃，甩甩头，开始专心致志地盯着付嘉然的眉眼看。

怎么都看不够。

他忽然忆起两人初次见面之时，付嘉然这张脸就跟在他大脑里印上了似的，一下就记住了，忘不掉。这对柳一来说极其难得，因为他不太认人，陌生人的脸至少得看上个近十次才能顺利记下来。

不过，付嘉然就是那个意外。

柳一胡思乱想的时候，付嘉然早就记录完毕。可当他打算抬头说点什么的时候，就察觉柳一一直看着自己。

嘶……他又不舍得抬头了。

于是一不做二不休，干脆顺着先前写完的部分接着续下乱七八糟的话。

直到后来，付嘉然自己都受不了写下的东西了，才缓缓仰面，似笑非笑的问：“看够了吗？”

柳一知道被发现，慌了，眼睫乱颤，但还是老实地喃喃：“不够啊……”

付嘉然点点头，表示极为赞同：“我也觉得不够。”

他伸手捏住柳一下颌，头微撇，鼻尖相碰，侧着吻了过去，唇齿交缠间含糊道：“以后，咱们多检讨检讨。”

身下的少年没了吊针的束缚，顺顺利利地伸出双手，穿过身上人的上臂，掌心摩挲到付嘉然肩胛部分，缓慢地、郑重其事地抱紧。

付嘉然极为短暂的顿住，接着也伸出手搂住半坐起的人的腰，用力地将吻加深。

好半晌，两人再次分开。

付嘉然依恋地啄亲柳一的各处，从额头到眉心、由眼睛到鼻尖，受了伤的脸颊更是一吻再吻，仿佛这是天上来的灵丹妙药，靠爱和真心就将伤痕治愈。

柳一其实已经不疼了，或者说心里的甜和蜜早与之前的苦和痛一笔勾销。

他蓦地觉得，过去种种，都只是变相的磨砺。他以为的一切、所谓的注定和命运都是遇见付嘉然之前的意外坎坷。

看啊，他也是能有好运气的。

他爱付嘉然，付嘉然爱他。

没有比这更美妙且幸福的事了。


	46. 双向窥视45 by奶霜姜饼

两人就这么腻腻歪歪了好一会儿，柳一先受不住了。他将头微微挪开，开始急促并小口的换着气，以此来保证自己的呼吸能从缺氧状态回复正常。

付嘉然见了，莫名的愉悦袭上心头，甚至连脸上也带出了几分洋洋得意的感觉。他站在旁边无可奈何的摇摇头，手指微扶住前额，遮住眸好一阵笑：“瞧你。柳同学，你得好好反省一下，是不是自己的练习量太少了？”

柳一嗔怪地瞪了对方一眼，挟着羞怯，可话里却掺了几分揶揄：“付同学的意思是，你练习过很多次啦？”

付嘉然蓦地一僵，呆乎乎地眨了眨眼，愣在原地没敢答这道送命题。

天晓得除了柳一以外他真没有过别的练习的人！付嘉然想，他总不能直接跟柳一说：自己以前要是心里念得太紧，忍不住了，就会趁没人而柳一又趴桌上补眠的时候偷偷亲一下吧？

这样讲出来的话，感觉好奇怪啊！

付嘉然内心一顿挣扎，脸色阴阳转换，在做了数道思想建设后，终于心一横说：“你别误会，没练习很多次，真没有。从头到尾，接吻对象就只有你。”

他顿了顿，又心虚补充道：“就，就怎么说……偶尔，真的只是偶尔，在班上会亲亲你。我知道这样很不对，像……”

“挺对的。”没等付嘉然讲完，柳一突然支吾出声，直接将对方未尽的话打断。

“真的，挺对的……”说完这句，柳一或许是有些难为情，于是他干脆将嘴闭上。

两个人就这么傻呵呵地对视数秒，谁也没敢在第一时间打破沉默。

而打破沉默的勇士，依然是专职管理这间病房的护士姐姐——这次她主要是来给病人送餐的，同时另一个任务则是帮人引路。

此刻，柳一的妈妈姗姗来迟。

她是一位普通的中年妇人，被生活磨砺过的脸上带着几许风霜与疲倦，身形伛偻。她为了照顾孩子已经熬了好几宿的夜，现在将将才从另一家医院赶过来。

甫一进门，妇人瞧见的便是个子比她儿子高的多的付嘉然。她打量了眼眼前环境干净，秩序井然的房间，然后，妇人不得不承认自己的确有些惊讶。她先前以为付嘉然说的“帮忙照顾”仅是托词，该做的应该都还是护工来做，但看样子付嘉然倒是亲自上了手？

付嘉然在第一时间察觉到了陌生气息的进入。他抬头，认出来了人，霎时便放下心中旖旎，不动声色地朝妇人说了声：“阿姨您好”。

两人随即见了礼。

等礼貌地打完招呼，什么付不付，嘉不嘉的瞬间被妇人抛诸脑后。

她猛地疾步上前，握住柳一的手劈头盖脸并大声的训道：“你这孩子打什么架！存心吓妈妈是不是？！怎么那么让人不省心，疼不疼啊还？”

责备的话犹如机关枪扫射般地蹦出来，但其中却含了谁都能听出来的心疼与着急。

付嘉然闻言，眼睑微敛，嘴唇下意识地翕动，未受伤的手不自觉地抚了抚被西装外套扇过的地方。随后他自嘲似的笑了笑，定住神，走到一旁低声朝护士道谢，不疾不徐地帮她把各式盛菜盒子搁到小推车上，接着便自己拿了双洗好的筷子开始挑拣起柳一爱吃的东西放到干净的碗里。

他全程静默，没敢回头看病床旁的母子俩。

而另一边厢，柳一正无奈地听着母亲的絮叨。他不时用安抚的语气熟练地回答妈妈的一系列问题，说到后来就差没指天发誓保证自己一定会：“洗心革面，重新做人，弃暗投明，报效家国”了。

两人就这这么聊了半天，可越聊柳母心里就越是没底。她担忧的看着成年不久的儿子，心里不住犯嘀咕。

柳一这孩子打小主意就正，有什么都爱憋在心里。甭管她跟他爸怎么旁敲侧击，从来都是报喜不报忧，每天回家看着都安安静静的。再加上老师对柳一的评价一向不错，到后来他们也索性放下心不问了。

是以这十多年来，她根本没把内向腼腆的儿子跟“打架”这个堪比“生化武器”般的存在划过等号。

结果昨天班主任一通电话过来，内容直接将她炸醒——她的大儿子柳一，那个所有人眼中的乖孩子，居然打架了？

王淑第一反应就是不可能。

她把手机从耳朵边拿开，可上头的号码又确确实实显示着来电人姓名：班主任刘老师。王淑心里当时就一个咯噔，忙追问回去。

还没等讲上两句，电话又突然被另一个人拿走，而这人正是付嘉然。

付嘉然在王淑心中属于象牙塔尖的完美型小孩，不仅相貌帅气成绩优异，最主要是人缘好性格好。他甚至能记得见过的每一位家长，然后在见面之时精准的招呼出对方的身份，态度端正，让人印象深刻。所以每次家长会回来，  
她总是爱拉过柳一夸上几句。

可他跟自家孩子打架又是什么关系？难不成是这混小子怂恿的？！

王淑恨不得“唰”地一下飞到柳一身边，于是当下在电话里嘴上的语气便不是那么克制，甚至言语用词也颇为难听。

但对面的付嘉然则相反，语气一直都很温和，及其耐心地朝她解释现在的情况。等讲完，了解到柳一无甚大碍后王淑才松了口气。

接着她就开始犯愁——她当然想立即过来，可刚见好的小儿子在半小时前又突然发起高烧，实在是脱不了身。

付嘉然敏锐的察觉到妇人态度上的不对，在询问过后，很是贴心的提出他来看护柳一的方案。经过几番劝说，王淑才勉强答应了。

而现在看来，他把柳一照顾的很好。

王淑伸手摸了摸柳一的头。

随即她从椅子上站起，来到付嘉然身旁感激地朝他道谢：“嘉然，要不是你帮忙，柳一他可能就不止伤成这样了。”

“而且这病房也是……其实这点伤哪里用得到这么好的，还是多亏了你，我替柳一谢谢你。”

付嘉然微笑回道：“哪里的话阿姨，柳一跟我的关系，”他顿了顿：“他跟我是很好的关系。所以他的事就是我的事，您不用这么客气。”

妇人半是高兴半是心酸的开口：“多亏你照顾他。一一有你这样的朋友是他的福气。这次真的太谢谢你了！”

“他这孩子总不爱跟我们说学校的事，受委屈也不晓得回来讲。我心里真是又气又急。”王淑说着说着眼泪突然就包在眶里了，但又不好意思在两个小辈面前掉下来，于是只好转过背去胡乱地抹了抹眼角。

柳一看见，心口突然就觉被撕开了一道口子，那股酸意和痛感甚至远超过先前白羚对他的拳打脚踢。

他蓦然意识到，自己在无意中伤害到了妈妈。


	47. 双向窥视46 by奶霜姜饼

付嘉然听着柳一绵言细语的哄着母亲，终是忍不住回头望了望。

他看见柳一难得露出灿烂的笑容——这与平日里的“内敛沉静”完全不同，抱着对方的胳膊撒娇，不停地尝试安慰哭泣的妇人。

付嘉然眨眨眼，还是什么也没说便收回视线，打算继续挑拣食物。

可是荤素菜品与红红绿绿的彩椒已经像叠起的宝塔一样，层层重在颗粒饱满的米饭上，实在是不能再多添什么了。

是以，他只好在轻声和护士道谢后，握着筷子站在窗边，出神的望向天际飘浮的白云。

好一会儿，王淑才止住在胸中憋了一晚的压抑，开始操心起柳一的胃。而付嘉然在察觉到二人情绪平复后，也相当配合的将饭盒并推车送了过来。

“阿姨，您还没吃午饭吧？医院这边刚好准备了两套餐具，您赶紧先吃一些。饿坏了不好。”

“一……柳一因为之前医生说过有忌口的，所以我把他能吃的都放进去了。还请您别介意。”

王淑被突然出现的声音一骇，这才后知后觉刚刚在另一个陌生孩子面前“献了丑”。她心下略有些别扭，不过付嘉然的话中带着善意，所以这丁点不自在只存了瞬间就直接消失。

“这应该是医院给你俩准备的吧？哎，不用担心阿姨，我一会儿回小弟那边吃就好了。嘉然，你现在是长身体的时候，可千万不能饿着。”王淑一本真经的回道，眼神上下扫了一遍付嘉然，尔后不免露出点担忧的神情。

付嘉然喉头动了动，余光瞥见柳一似乎想说什么。

他攥着的拳头一紧，接着便用轻快的语气开口：“阿姨您别担心，我之前吃了好多水果，现在不觉得饿。再说啦，医院这伙食，”他露出不好意思的笑容：“这伙食条件您也知道的。虽然VIP病房已经很好了，但我还是吃不太惯。”

王淑听了这话，再联想到付嘉然的家世传闻，顿时了悟。

于是她相当理解的点头，也没再勉强：“唉这……那嘉然，一一现在看着也没什么大碍了，多亏了你，阿姨打心眼里谢谢你。要不阿姨带你去外面吃点吧？”

“不用了阿姨，心领了。”付嘉然快速打断妇人：“这是我该做的，您不用这么客气……我自己照顾自己就好。”说完，他放下饭盒，逃也似的出了房间，漫无目的地奔向医院门外。

等站在日光下，付嘉然才觉得自己再次活了过来。

虽然“吃不惯”只是托词，并且他也没想好去哪里，但付嘉然明白自己不能再呆在那里了。

他脚步停了一刻，接着便融入人群消失其中。

医院总是世界上最忙碌最拥挤的地方之一，来这里的人都带着目的，没人会停下脚步去注意突然跑出来的是谁，也不可能注意到有谁加入了汹涌的人潮，正往相反的方向行去。

-

王淑在医院里陪着柳一坐了近两个小时，直到另一头医院打来电话，她才依依不舍的离开——毕竟家里现在只有她一个人撑着，而孩子却有两个，她不可能把全部的关注和爱都倾斜向某一个。

在又嘱咐了一大通只有妈妈才会担心的事项后，柳一终于顺利地将母亲送走。

他抬头看了眼房间内的时钟，心下开始着急。

付嘉然还没有回来。

如果只是普通关系，柳一多半认为对方是回学校了，但付嘉然不同，他绝不可能放自己一个人在医院。

关于这点，柳一信他。

可又过了好久，病房口还是不见那个熟悉的身影，柳一坐不住了。他摁了摁护士铃，等护士进来后便焦躁的问：“姐姐，请问昨天那个男生你有看到吗？”

护士挑眉，有些意外的回道：“呀，我见他走了，还以为回去了呢？”

柳一突然更慌了，喃喃半天说不出话，连眼神都变得可怜起来。护士心一软，接着说：“别急啊小同学，你有他联系方式吗？直接找他吧？”

柳一敲了敲额头，暗恼自己是个笨蛋，赶忙翻出柜子里的手机，心急如焚的向付嘉然发了微信，接着开始拨一个又一个电话。

待拨到第三个，另一头才有了回音：“喂。”

“嘉然，”柳一语气急迫：“你不在医院吗？”

对方顿了顿，不确定的问：“我……能回来吗？”

柳一不解：“当然可以啊。”

“好，”付嘉然似是有些高兴：“马上就到。”

尾音一落，嘟声响起，但柳一并没有回神。

他在想付嘉然提的问，而这个问让他很不舒服，甚至可以说心里莫名的难受。

柳一强撑笑容送走了护士，没几分钟，就见付嘉然额头冒着细汗，气喘吁吁的走了进来。

柳一轻蹙眉头，忙将柜面上的保温水瓶递过去，见对方“咕嘟咕嘟”喝下后心绪才逐渐稳定。

“怎么跑这么急？”

付嘉然握着水杯的手摩挲了一下瓶身：“电梯里人太多了，所以走的楼梯。”

柳一听他这么说，登时无奈，扯了几张纸巾开始仔细地拭掉付嘉然额间的汗珠：“人多就等等嘛，没必要跑上来。”

“因为你想见我啊。”付嘉然握住柳一正在动作的手腕，认真回望他。

躺在病床上的少年一愣，手指不经意地勾住付嘉然的额发。

付嘉然温柔地拉下柳一的手，放到左胸口：“更重要的是我想见你。想的不行。不信摸摸看它有多兴奋？”

柳一的手像被烫了一下，原本撑开的五指霎时间蜷成未成形的圆，不知所措的呆住，张口下意识的反驳：“明明是跑了步才这样……”

付嘉然“嗤”了一声，并不带嘲笑意味：“为了谁跑的呀？”

这下柳一彻底没得讲了，干脆地选择不接话茬——他坦诚地接受了自己“永远也不可能”在斗嘴这方面胜过付嘉然这个事实。

而付嘉然似乎恢复成往日里他熟悉的那个有些爱使坏又顽皮的形象，正为自己又一次争论的胜利变得得意洋洋。

柳一望着对方，突然鬼使神差的问：“嘉然，要上来睡会儿吗？”


	48. 双向窥视47 by奶霜姜饼

这话问的极其突然，付嘉然明显没有做好“馅饼”会正面向他袭来的准备。

事实上，话音落后他甚至在原地懵了几秒，接下来的第一反应便是伸出手摸了摸柳一的额头，直惹来柳一一阵无语。

在发现对方烧早就退了后，付嘉然又反手摸了摸自己的，等确认无甚异常，他才犹犹豫豫的开口发出疑惑：“不烧呀？”

柳一瞧他这样，当下又是觉得好笑又是觉得可爱，无奈道：“你不想的话就算了。”话音一落，他故意收回胳膊，打算窝回被子里。

“诶！别！”付嘉然这下心里才踏实了，明白老天的确时不时会掉点馅儿饼，给他点意外惊喜。于是他抱着如此美滋滋的心态理直气壮地掀开了柳一身上的薄被，占领了对方早就为他让出的空间，尔后顺利地侵入本只属于一人  
的“地盘”。

病床的靠背在先前便被放平，柳一只觉身旁的床垫往下一陷，身体自带的温度瞬间席卷向他，让他恍如置身于暖炉当中。

他忍不住嘴角的笑，双眸浮着光，一眨不眨的凝视着付嘉然，认真地留心他的一举一动，用眼神描摹自己所能看到的一切。

付嘉然起先没注意到，等躺下就见着这幕，难得生出点儿羞涩。然而他偏要故作淡定，掩饰地咳了几下，清清嗓子，接着便用非常幼稚的理由进行劝说：“现在不帅，别看了。”

柳一轻轻哼笑出声。

不过他倒是很愿意给付嘉然这个“面子”，于是柳一相当体贴的转移话题，自然地问起别的：“刚刚怎么不直接上来？”

付嘉然顿了一下，老实道：“我就是在想，天下还有这等好事？”

柳一乐了，伸手点了点付嘉然眉心：“傻。”

付嘉然顺势握住，接着将对方搂进怀里，用鼻尖蹭了蹭柳一鼻尖：“傻人有傻福，不然你能是我的？”

“噗……谁说的？”

“哪用说？这是天经地义的道理。”

柳一没接茬。

然而不过半息，他顾自笑了：“确实是天经地义。”话音落下，他头就往前一凑，又细又柔的开始啄吻起付嘉然仍然红肿着的半边脸颊。

他的唇不似清晨时那样干涸，此刻软的好如轻羽，又轻的仿若软绵。这使付嘉然觉得他并不是吻在自己面庞上，而是一下又一下地触在自己心上。

付嘉然问：“这么粘我？”

柳一不回答，等将对方脸上有印记的地方一一吻过后，他又拉过付嘉然之前刻意隐藏起的小臂，缓缓用唇拂过寸寸红痕。

付嘉然这才有些惊惶，想挣出来：“你怎么……”

“是叔叔打的吗？”柳一截断付嘉然的话。

只这一句，原本有些不安的人瞬间被定住，继而沉静下来。

好半晌，付嘉然才答：“嗯。”

柳一眼皮轻跳。

他说不出自己心里的滋味，只觉酸甜苦辣俱有，戳的他不知如何是好。

柳一想劝自己，说：这是别人的家事，他又是个什么身份？哪怕付嘉然亲口承认两人在交往，那也仅此而已。

事实上，他并不了解付嘉然的过去，也不知晓付嘉然的家庭情况，于情于理，他着实是没有立场去诘责对方的父亲——自己怎么可以成为爱人与家人之间的矛盾点？

可柳一就是压不住胸口那股怨和气：他替付嘉然委屈，为他感到不值。

柳一陷入沉思，不自觉咬住唇瓣，脑海中天人交战，挣扎不已。

然而扪心自问了十遍、百遍、千遍，自己是否能看着付嘉然不管，答案却永远只有一个：他受不了付嘉然一个人去面对这些艰难与困苦。

那便没什么好犹豫的了。

柳一抬眼，见付嘉然因久久得不到自己的回音，靠着枕头的头正昏昏欲睡。少年熬了整夜，卧蚕处挂着几抹黑，眉间带着疲惫。而因为对方一直守在床前，连青涩的胡茬也没心思去管，此刻嘴边冒出了不算太明显的绒毛。

柳一伸手隔空碰了碰，尔后眨眨眼。

他想，既然认定了，既然决心在一起，那自己就得勇敢一点。

于是柳一往付嘉然的方向蹭去，轻轻推了推对方。待对上付嘉然的视线后，他小心翼翼却又认真地开口：“嘉然。”

“嗯？”

“我可不可以不仅仅做你的男朋友啊？”

“哈？？”付嘉然原本生气的睡意登时被吓飞了。

“我是说，”柳一抿了抿唇，一字一句地念道：“我可以做你的家人，像你保护我一样，保护你吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 请关注微博 @奶霜姜饼  
=w=新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！


End file.
